A Cama de Rosas Azuis - Bed Of Blue Roses
by brucorreiadeandrade
Summary: Jon Snow, agora um Ex-Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, deseja enfrentar seus maiores inimigos. Os White Walkers estão cada vez mais perto de concretizarem sua investida final contra o Norte. Para isso ele precisa da ajuda da nova rainha Daenerys Targaryen e de seus Dragões para acabarem com os vilões que assombram seus mais sombrios pesadelos, porém, muito mais está em jogo..
1. Chapter 1

Naquela manhã Jon Snow desceu as escadas da pequena hospedaria ao leste de Kings Landing. Não faltaria muito para chegar até o castelo real.

Quando, sem rumo, voltara para Winterfell depois do que se sucedeu na Muralha com o motim dos Patrulheiros, reencontrou Bran e Rickon dentro da Floresta Assombrada e juntos voltaram para casa. Bran lhe mostrara coisas incríveis depois do que contou sobre o encontro com o Corvo de Três Olhos, mostrou-lhe também suas asas e todos os poderes que tinha como um troca-peles, especialmente quando controlava as mentes de Hodor e seu lobo Verão.

Sempre desde adolescente, achara a magia algo para charlatões e oportunistas, algo que definitivamente só fizesse parte da imaginação do povo de toda Westeros, porém diante de seu despertar dentro da tenda de Lady Melisandre, na pele de Ghost, compreendera o que seus olhos sempre insistiram em não ver, por mais que tivesse assistido White Walkers multiplicando-se a sua frente em tempos de outrora. Não era fácil crer que em algum momento estivera efetivamente morto, mesmo depois de sentir a mágica do ritual que lhe trouxera de volta para seu corpo humano. E como se já não lhe bastasse nada, sentia-se estranho com frequência. Novamente aquele impulso de procurar uma maneira de alertar a rainha sobre os perigos que o Norte em breve enfrentaria lhe trouxera até ali.

Daenerys Targaryen, a herdeira por direito do Trono de Ferro. Soubera através dos corvos por toda Winterfell sobre a vitória da rainha e seus Dragões. Dragões! Quase cuspiu seu café amargo com a risada contida que dera. Poderia jurar que Lorde Tyrion Lannister, que segundo notícias estava agora do lado da Mãe dos Dragões, estaria se divertindo e dormindo nas costas deles, tal era sua paixão pelos seres.

Comeu um pedaço de seu pão escuro e sorveu o pouco café que ainda restava na xícara, logo estaria pronto para viajar e enfim, ceifar esse mal estar em seu interior que em nada tinha a ver com a comida.

…

\- Vossa Graça! - Sor Barristan Selmy entrou a passos largos pela Sala do Trono.

\- Sor Barristan? - Daenerys viu a afobação do fiel escudeiro.

\- A rainha tem um vistante. Ele deseja uma audiência com Vossa Graça. - Disse já prostrado perante a rainha.

\- Ele vem em nome de quem, Sor? - Perguntou-lhe.

\- Segundo ele em nome do Norte.

\- Mande-o entrar, por favor. - Ajeitou-se melhor no gélido e desconfortável Trono de Ferro.

Sor Barristan fez reverência e em seguida trouxe consigo um jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos cumpridos e cacheados. Vinha de cabeça baixa e no momento que Sor Barristan estagnou junto a ele em sua frente, o rapaz levantou os olhos.

Daenerys ficou estupefata com a agressividade daquela beleza. Os olhos marcantes de um castanho profundo, a barba emoldurando o rosto e os cabelos que davam um ar sedutor e poderoso.

\- A quem recebo em minha fortaleza? - Encheu a voz de coragem.

\- Meu nome é Jon Snow, Vossa Graça. - Disse a voz grave e um tanto rouca, ajoelhado perante ela.

\- Pelo que vem até mim em nome do Norte, Lorde Jon Snow? - Ela estreitou os olhos e pôde vislumbrar o brilho da coragem dentro daquele homem, um dos mais bonitos em quem já colocara os olhos.

\- Venho enviado pelos Novos e pelos Velhos Deuses, pois o Norte clama pela Mãe dos Dragões e seus três filhos. Atravessamos um período de trevas e o inverno se aproxima cada vez mais rápido.

\- E o que isso significa, Lorde Snow? - Retrucou desconfiada e avaliando bem a postura do cavaleiro nortenho. Sabia que o Norte havia apoiado a causa do usurpador Baratheon com fervor na tomada de Kings Landing, onde quase toda a sua família fora assassinada pelos rebeldes e pelo Regicida. Piscou os olhos por um minuto tentando se livrar dos fantasmas que ainda a assombravam mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda que não conhecesse os rostos de muitos deles.

\- Os White Walkers se levantaram, Vossa Graça. Nosso povo corre perigo! - Disse simplesmente com os olhos alarmados pelo terror.

\- E como pode ter tanta certeza, Milorde?

\- Fui o Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite na Muralha e enfrentei-os face a face, Vossa Graça. Eles realmente existem e já são centenas. Recolhem os mortos e ressuscitam-os para formar seu exército. Pude ver coisas terríveis por além da Muralha, coisas que até o mais cético dos homens morreria sem querer poder presenciar.

E por algum motivo Daenerys acreditou em cada palavra, seus olhos denunciavam o que tinha visto além da Muralha e não poderia imaginar tamanha coragem em um único homem. Poderia ser o próprio Azor Ahai encarnado? Mesmo não sendo da linhagem Targaryen?

\- Foi o Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite? - Aquelas palavras por algum motivo ecoavam mais intensas e ela não teve tato para guardá-las consigo. Sabia que uma vez feitos, os votos de um Patrulheiro da Noite só poderiam ser desfeitos com a morte. - Não está mais juramentado, Milorde? - Indagou confusa.

\- Fui liberto de meus votos por assim dizer, Vossa Graça. - Ela pôde ver uma contração de resignação em seu rosto, seu cenho franziu e sua face pôs-se séria e entristecida. Ela não sabia o porque, mas sentiu pena do rapaz que provavelmente foi liberto de seu juramento contra a vontade.

\- Sor Barristan?! - Disse Daenerys sem tirar os olhos de Jon. - Por favor, peça para que preparem o melhor quarto para Lorde Snow e que este seja longe do alcance de qualquer guarda que não seja o senhor, afinal não queremos nenhum deles, que por ventura possam saber sobre o passado do Milorde na Muralha, ameacem açoitá-lo na calada da noite, verdade? - Sor Barristan assentiu - Peça também para que Morett seja seu valete e encontre um cavalariço de acordo com suas necessidades. - Sor Barristan reverenciou-a e saiu imediatamente da sala.

\- Não será necessário, Vossa Graça. Ficarei bem em uma pequena hospedaria do reino ou até nas estribarias. - Disse ele enquanto lançava-lhe um olhar brilhante. Daenerys sentiu o ar encher-se de doçura como uma única vez havia sentido, há muitos anos havia sido presenciada tal força. Recordara-se de suas longínquas visões, algo que ocorrera na Casa dos Imortais, porém afastou-se novamente de tais lembranças.

\- De forma alguma, Lorde Snow. - Disse com um pequeno sorriso que desarmou o coração do nobre jovem. - O senhor é meu convidado. Amanhã poderemos nos encontrar no salão nobre pela manhã, depois de seu desejum para melhor conversarmos sobre as necessidades de nosso povo nortenho. Morett avisará minha aia quando estiver pronto.

\- Como desejar, Vossa Graça. - Ela notou o desconforto em seu rosto, porém resolveu que gostaria de mais alguns momentos em sua companhia. Como seria Lorde Jon Snow sorrindo? Seu sorriso seria tão encantador quanto o brilho de seus olhos castanhos? - Com sua permissão. - Eles trocaram olhares e Jon saiu pela porta principal deixando Daenerys fascinada com seu andar e seu magnetismo, algo jamais sentido e viu-se instigada a saber deste mistério que era Jon Snow, por completo.

…

Daenerys banhava-se em seu quarto dentro de uma grande banheira, como a que tivera em Pentos em sua convivência com o irmão Viserys e o Magíster Illyrio Motapis. Sentia saudades da época onde era apenas uma menina, comum o quanto era possível ser pelo menos. Seus deveres de rainha a deixavam mais nervosa e ansiosa com o passar do tempo e sentia-se um tanto sozinha, mesmo na companhia dos Dragões. Desde a tomada de Kings Landing não tivera homem algum, fazia apenas alguns meses que deixara Daario do outro lado do continente, cuidando-lhe das cidades conquistadas pelo estandarte dos Targaryen em Essos.

\- Fiquei sabendo da chegada de um Lorde do Norte, Ex - Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite, Lorde Jon Snow, verdade? - Disse sua aia, tirando-lhe dos pensamentos distantes.

Lady Margot ajudou por muitos anos nos templos de Kings Landing, dedicando-se a vida religiosa e cuidando dos pobres. Quando sentiu-se enfadada das regras impostas contra as mulheres dentro da doutrina, saiu em busca de outro rumo. Procurou-a praticamente trajando as roupas do corpo e prometendo fidelidade a rainha com o sangue de Dragão. Daenerys apiedou-se da pobre mulher e a escolhera como aia para seus cuidados. No fim, a senhora de meia idade mostrara-se uma visionária a frente de seu tempo, porém sozinha e sem família. Tornou-se uma conselheira, quase a mãe que nunca tivera a chance de ter e conhecer, a única boa companhia que tinha naqueles dias de solidão.

\- Sim, ele disse procurar ajuda pelo Norte. Saberei amanhã do que se trata. - Disse enquanto Lady Margot lavava seus cabelos prateados.

\- Não se fala de outra coisa pelos jardins, as plebeias estão fascinadas pela beleza dele, sabe-se que ele é o bastardo de Winterfell, filho ilegítimo de Lorde Eddard Stark.

\- Filho ilegítimo de Eddard Stark? - Aquele era um nome que a perseguira junto com o de Robert Baratheon, sabia que Eddard e Robert destruíram o Império do pai e o usurparam das mãos dos Targaryen. Não sentia raiva, não mais pelo menos, porém se não fosse o pedido de Jon Snow, jamais procuraria saber do Norte ou dos seus. Parecia egoísmo, porém os Starks também foram responsáveis pelo vazio que sentia em sua vida.

\- Sim, e todas estas moças pedem a intercessão de Vossa Graça para ele despose alguma delas. - Disse a aia da rainha arrumando as toalhas.

\- Não creio que a vinda de Lorde Snow tenha esse propósito, pelo que vejo ele ainda está ressentido com sua saída da Patrulha da Noite. - Daenerys deu de ombros.

\- Se me permite a sinceridade, Vossa Graça, eu poderia dizer que a senhora não fará nenhum esforço para juntar o rapaz com qualquer moça da corte. - A aia abafou o riso.

\- Ele é um homem crescido e pode decidir por si só. - Disse a contra gosto saindo do banho e enrolando-se na toalha felpuda. - Porém creio que ele realmente não expressa esta vontade aqui em Kings Landing.

\- Então suponho que ele esteja sozinho e que Vossa Graça partilhe de outros interesses para com o Lorde. - Lady Margot olhou-a com uma cara travessa.

\- Talvez. - Dany tentou não expressar nenhuma reação, apesar das imagens que se formaram em sua mente sobre os braços de Jon rodeando-a e aquecendo-a entre os lençóis reais.

…

Já passava das 3 da manhã quando Daenerys rolou na cama pela enésima vez, mal podia fechar os olhos e as imagens mais indecentes de Jon Snow lhe ocupavam a mente. Chegou até, em uma certa altura, a sonhar com os beijos e com as mãos dele por seu corpo. Poderia jurar que eram toques reais e que os sussurros ao pé do ouvido estavam presentes em sua cama, inclusive ainda ecoavam por sua pele levemente suada. Afastou os lençóis com pressa e num ímpeto, pegou sua grande capa marrom e escondeu os cabelos de prata sob o capuz. Sabia exatamente para onde haviam levado Jon e gostaria de, pelo menos, vislumbrar sua beleza por entre a porta para fazer sua cabeça tranquilizar-se e conseguir dormir em paz.

Levou a mão à maçaneta da porta e antes que pudesse abrir, uma voz tirou-lhe todo o ar.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Vossa Graça, onde pensa que vai? - Lady Margot levantara silenciosamente e provavelmente já estivera ciente da inquietude dela durante toda a noite. A mulher parecia um gato, silenciosa e perspicaz e por isto, odiava gatos.

\- Lady Margot? - Ficou sem respostas, o que mais poderia dizer? - Eu estava indo olhar meus filhos, sonhei com eles. - Mentiu.

\- Ah, compreendo. - Disse a aia com a voz tranquila. - Por acaso Vossa Graça possui algum Dragão chamado, Jon? - Arqueou uma sobrancelha e Daenerys viu as palavras lhe fugirem.

\- Ora, mas é caro que não! Que pergunta tola. - Emendou tentando passar uma verdade longe de existir ali. - De onde tirou isso?

\- Ora, eu ouvi a senhora dizer o nome dele diversas vezes. - Alisou a cama de Daenerys e sentou-se. - E ao analisar toda a sua, como diria … - Procurou a palavra mais apropriada - Empolgação durante os sonhos, suspeito que a senhora esteja indo de encontro ao Milorde de Winterfell, acertei? - Olhou com um olhar divertido.

\- Não venha me julgar. - Abriu o jogo e deu-lhe as costas.

\- Não a julgo, na verdade se tivesse a sua idade, Vossa Graça, eu faria exatamente o mesmo ou até mais. - Daenerys olhou-a e a aia corou sem perder a postura.

\- Então vai parar de me fazer este sermão que é um bom castigo dos Deuses, para que eu possa partir? - Perguntou impaciente.

\- Vá, mas volte antes do amanhecer. Sabe que estas paredes tem ouvidos e bocas bem linguarudas. - Disse Lady Margot divertida.

\- Tenho certeza que isso a senhora poderá consertar por mim. - Dany piscou e saiu porta a fora.

\- Ora, não esteja tão certa assim, querida senhora. - Disse ela aos suspiros e voltou para seu quarto.

…

Dany subia as escadas do castelo com uma incompreensível pressa, foram degraus e mais degraus que a deixavam em ansiedade por revê-lo. Chegou até o corredor e foi se esgueirando pelas portas tentando encontrar o quarto, as pedras lapidadas deslizavam por suas mãos e logo sentira-se perigosamente feliz. Uma pequena aventura no início de uma paixão fugaz.

Logo encontrou uma porta entreaberta que deixava escapar pequenos feixes de luz. Ela olhou pela fresta e ele estava ali, lendo um livro com toda a atenção. Pousou seus olhos no cenho franzido, atento as páginas, as sobrancelhas, por vezes, demonstravam surpresa ou confusão. Os olhos de Jon Snow, lindos e expressivos despertavam o anseio de mergulhar neles até que pudesse não ver o caminho para voltar. Foi descendo os olhos e contemplou seu tórax com o corpo quente de desejo. Tinha a barriga talhada e perfeita, poderia sentir o quão forte era somente por olhar, desceu um pouco mais e percebeu que ele estava com uma calça mais larga, relaxado em sua posição de leitor. Algo lhe expirava realeza, numa mistura perigosa de delicadeza e perversão. Foi quando ele desviou o olhar do livro e pareceu ter pressentido sua presença.

\- Daenerys? - Viu Jon pronunciar seu nome numa balbucia confusa e incrivelmente sexy. Ficara com a sensibilidade a flor da pele.

Jon foi até a porta e com muito cuidado a abriu, não conseguiu ver ninguém, mas o cheiro de rosas estava em todo o lugar. Ele sentia isso na presença de Ghost que ficara em si. O lobo permaneceu em Winterfell para cuidar de Bran, porém sempre sua ligação com o animal era intensa, especialmente depois de passar tanto tempo em seu corpo. Ele seguiu aquele cheiro e soubera que a rainha estivera lá, mas qual seria o motivo? Será que desconfiava de sua lealdade? Não, não poderia imaginá-la assim tão déspota. Lanceou pelo primeiro corredor e viu uma capa esvoaçante passar por entre as entradas, ele andou sorrateiramente e escondia-se em cada marquise onde cabia. Vira a capa pela segunda vez, mais de perto e o cheiro acentuou-se mais, enebriando e embriagando seu olfato selvagem.

Logo o desejo pela caçada foi inevitável, apenas esperou. Aguçou seus ouvidos e descobriu passos lentos e prudentes que não os seus. Os sons foram ficando cada vez mais próximos e ele se preparou. Quando num relance o vulto passou por si, pegou-o nos braços com força e tapou sua boca para que não gritasse. Nada foi ouvido, nenhum sussurro ou gemido, apenas o silêncio em sua mão.

Jon virou seu corpo na direção dos olhos, queria ver o seu rosto e provar por si só o que a capa ocultava em seu interior. Puxou o capuz e então vieram-lhe olhos cor de violeta, revelando posteriormente o rosto jovial e bonito de Daenerys.

\- O que faz aqui, Vossa Graça? - Perguntou-lhe em um tom frio como o aço. - Procurar alguma traição de minha parte?

\- Milorde poderia me soltar? - Retrucou em tom desafiador.

\- Não até dizer o que pretendia fazer. - Disse entre dentes.

\- Não estou armada, Milorde. Vim ver se estava bem e instalado, nada mais. Andei com insônia esta noite e é comum me ver caminhando por onde me sinto segura. - Mentiu. O castelo de sua família dava-lhe arrepios tremendos só de imaginar o que se passara ali em todos aqueles anos, nunca se aventurara tanto naqueles becos e corredores, pois queria poder não afrontar o passado para que o mesmo não ressurgisse das cinzas.

\- Não é prudente termos essa conversa aqui. - Vinham sussurrando uma briga e um embate onde os dois estavam no páreo.

\- Vamos a seu quarto então. - Dany colocou as duas mãos no tórax nu de Jon e pôde sentir o calor emanando de ambos os corpos. Por sorte segurava-o, pois teria perdido o equilíbrio ali mesmo tamanho o frisson daquele pequeno toque. - Creio que ninguém nos verá. Poucos passam por aqui.

Jon não sabia recusar um pedido tão encantador, tão próximo do seu rosto e que tivesse olhos tão brilhantes. Era possível ver o firmamento neles e teve a estúpida ousadia de baixar os olhos para seus lábios.

A boca pequena e carnuda da rainha o deixou sem respiração. A boca molhada e convidativa não ajudou na decisão e ele voltou a penetrar-se em seu olhar, nunca poderia dizer não para aquela mulher.

\- Não cometa nenhuma estupidez, por favor. - Disse em transe, para si mesmo, porém Dany respondeu.

\- Não serei nenhuma tola, Milorde. Ainda não me conhece.

Encaminharam-se para o quarto de Jon Snow as pressas, queria ele em primeiro lugar preservar a imagem imaculada da rainha, ainda que os comentários fossem contra qualquer coisa parecida, inclusive eles também pouco importavam.

Quando entraram, Jon convidou a rainha para sentar-se em sua cama uma vez que não haviam cadeiras ali.

\- Porque ainda está em pé, Milorde? - Perguntou em um tom sedutor. - Eu não solto fogo como meus Dragões, pegue para nós o vinho e sente-se ao meu lado. - Ela bateu no colchão de sua cama com um sorriso enigmático e ele soltou um gemido. A mulher não ajudava seu corpo a aquietar-se como manda a etiqueta do bom cavalheiro.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Não sei se é prudente, afinal Vossa Graça é a rainha.

\- Ora, Milorde, preocupa-se demais com etiquetas. Sou uma jovem comum, como qualquer plebeia que conhece. - Ela se levantou e colocou vinho para os dois. Deu um dos copos na mão de Jon e puxou-o pela mão para sentar-se ao seu lado.

\- Conversaremos sobre amanhã, Vossa Graça? - Ela tomou boa parte do vinho e aproximou seu rosto do dele.

\- Shiii, Dany! - Ela disse num sussurro. - Pode me chamar de Dany.

\- Ok, Dany! - Ele engoliu a seco e sorriu desconcertado. Ela olhava cada centímetro de seu rosto e ele tinha certeza que deveria estar corado de vergonha. Como seria qualquer garota? Ele nunca tinha visto garota igual.

\- Tenho algo pra você, Jon. Posso chamá-lo assim? - Ela deu-lhe o mais lindo sorriso e o lugar retumbou de luz e energia, um calor de Targaryen. - Uma proposta, um pacto se preferir assim, e uma solução para seu problema.

\- E qual seria, Voss … Dany? - Bebeu o vinho para molhar a garganta e para tomar certa distância, estava quase travando com a proximidade dela. Audaciosa era a palavra que lhe vinha a mente.

\- Case-se comigo e eu lhe darei o maior exército e também compartilharei dos Dragões com você. Preciso de um rei e você precisa de sua arma para ajudar seu povo.

\- O que? - Quase cuspiu o vinho. - Vossa Graça, eu … - Foi interrompido com um sorriso e o dedo indicador de Daenerys em seus lábios.

\- Dany! - Sussurrou numa prece.

\- Não posso me casar com você! - Levantou-se abruptamente. Que loucura essa mulher pensava em fazer? Ele? Rei de toda Westeros? Um bastardo? Tinha traços do pai, só poderia.

\- Ora, e porque não? Você poderá ter tudo o que precisa e eu terei meu rei para governar o povo. Nada muda em sua vida, Jon Snow, exceto que será o rei de tudo o que seu olhos alcançam ou não.

Ele deveria considerar isso? Ter recursos para combater os White Walkers? Ser rei estava definitivamente no último item de realizações da década. Daenerys não poderia esperar que ele, o bastardo de Eddard Stark, tomasse posse de algo que somente um homem em berço de ouro poderia. Ele provavelmente teria que lhe dar filhos, e ainda pensava como antes, não poderia colocar um bebê no mundo para sofrer por sua culpa de ser o que é. Fechou os olhos diante das dolorosas lembranças da infância, especialmente de Caitlyn Stark.

\- Não posso, Dany! - Daenerys não viu seu rosto, mas ouviu a dor presente naquela voz. Não poderia deixar que isso a fizesse desistir, precisava continuar.

\- Jon, te prometo que terá o que quer e daremos um jeito de te livrar disso, mas peço que considere o fato de que pessoas inocentes poderão perder suas vidas, seus companheiros da Muralha para começo. - Ela precisava usar todas as armas, não poderia medir esforços nenhum. - Tem minha palavra que no momento que tudo acabar, consertaremos isso e você poderá voltar para casa.

E ali estava, ele não tinha casa. Sempre vivera em Winterfell, mas aquele lugar nunca fora seu lar de verdade e por esse motivo escolhera a Muralha, preferia mil vezes estar lá mesmo que separado dos irmãos que mais amava.

Ele em seu coração sabia que seu destino era salvar aquelas pessoas que estavam em perigo e não pode deixar de pensar em Sam, Gilly, o bebê e em todos que ali ficavam, alguns que a sua maneira defendiam o Norte. A qualquer momento os White Walkers voltariam e fariam a Muralha vir abaixo com tudo o que tem nela, seus amigos e seus desafetos misturados ao gelo. Não poderia suportar tal pensamento.

\- Ok! - Disse de costas para ela. - Apenas ajude-me com isso e eu lhe honrarei como seu marido e rei.

\- Bom, acho que realmente fez um bom negócio, Jon! - Ela se levantou com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. Foi até sua mão e pegou o copo que jazia vazio. - Isso merece um brinde. - Ela encheu ambos os copos e lhe estendeu um, sentou-se na cama outra vez. - Brinde comigo, meu futuro rei.

Ele sentou-se junto a ela e pode ver o lampejo das velas lhe envolverem numa áurea irreal. A pele dourada mostrava seu brilho e sua imponência, porém não perdia seu jeito doce de olhar. Seus olhos pareciam pedras que brilhavam no reluzir do Sol. Linda, revigorante como o nascer da manhã.

Sentou-se a seu lado e tilintaram os copos no ar sorvendo o conteúdo quase que por completo. Quando os copos se baixaram, a ebriedade subiu-lhes e sorriram, leves e sem culpas ou recriminações. Por um momento só se ouvia a risada de ambos por nenhum motivo aparente, mas que logo se tornaram olhares confidentes, presos um no outro.

\- Esqueceu algo, Jon Snow. - Afirmou Daenerys aproximando-se de Jon cada vez mais bem lentamente.

\- O que, Dany? - Ele olhou seus lábios vermelhos e por um momento seu mundo estivera ali cada vez mais perto.

\- Todos os pactos são selados com um beijo. - Ela pegou os copos e colocou-os no chão, colou seu corpo ao dele e lhe segurou as mãos, suadas, frias como os ventos nortenho deveriam ser; fechou os olhos.

Ela encostou seu nariz no dele, e sentiu o cheiro masculino imerso em vinho do reino. Podia sentir o coração bater descompassadamente, nada lhe faria mais bem que derreter-se em Jon Snow, seria como abraçar o Sol e deleitar-se da ideia. Abriu os olhos e encontrou os dele, confusos, porém com um fogo consumidor. Ela tocou os lábios, ainda olhando-o e eles se entregaram a onda de sensações nos lábios um do outro. Jon fora tímido e deu pequenos selinhos. Daenerys encrustou os dedos delicadamente pelos cachos castanhos e segurou-lhe a cabeça, abrindo espaço para beijá-lo como ele merecia. A boca quente e forte, a deixaram por um momento perdida num mundo só deles, onde todos os sons e cores deixaram de existir. Jon pousara os dedos nas bochechas de Dany e depois segurou-lhe com ternura. As línguas buscavam-se sedentas por cada segundo, cada laço de fogo que os unia ali. Jon perdeu o comando do corpo e então abraçou-a forte. Uma mão pousara em sua nuca e a outra acariciava sua cintura delicada, sentia-se sem controle de ações e mesmo a razão que o fizera balancear o pedido de casamento, fora totalmente dissolvida como areia no mar. Sentia-se completo no beijo dela.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Creio que assim ele está selado, Vossa Graça! - Ele disse com um sorriso sedutor e ela derreteu-se, imaginara seu riso mil vezes, mas em nenhuma teria sido mais gracioso e bonito.

\- Não ainda Jon Snow. - Puxou para um beijo apaixonado uma vez que não conseguia controlar seus desejos por ele. Talvez ele mesmo não se dera conta que estava sem camisa ali tão perto dela, provocando-a inconscientemente.

Ela foi lentamente deitando-o em sua cama sem interromper o beijo e ficando por cima. Jon desligou-se da razão naquele momento, precisava amá-la e nada mais. Ela apenas se desvencilhou de sua boca, para descer seus lábios pelo pescoço, ombros e tórax. Suas delicadas mãos procuravam meios para darem um destino distante as calças que ainda o cobriam, enquanto tentava puxá-las para baixo. Ela queria sentir toda a vibração de cada pedaço daquele que seria seu.

O corpo de Jon ficara estático naquela cama e ele quis beijá-la de todas as maneiras para mostrar-lhe o que ela era capaz de fazer com seu corpo e em sua mente. Aquela que era sua pequena deusa, sua rainha, dona do que ele era e do que seria. Quando a viu terminando de retirar sua calça percebeu seus olhos provocantes a encontrar os dele, em chamas como ele queria que fosse. Ela conectou o olhar lascivo nos dele e beijou-o dentro da coxa, sua pele retesou ao toque suave e ousado de Dany.

\- Dany, eu … - Ele não sabia bem o que dizer, porém seu corpo respondeu como ela queria. Inteiramente ao seu dispôr.

\- Eu sei Jon, nós dois sabemos o que é. - Ninguém precisava dizer a ela o que se passava entre os dois, aquilo ia além dos desejos da carne, mas ao encontro de duas almas, antes tão distantes, e que agora precisam se alimentar uma da outra, com a paixão, com sinais que ficariam para sempre.

Dany tomou-o com a boca e Jon interrompeu sua respiração. Era sua primeira vez sentindo uma mulher fazer algo assim, teve a sensação de jogar-se em queda livre perante o mar, sem asas e sem medo. Seus olhos fechados o levavam para um lugar abstrato e quente, tão quente quanto os lábios de Dany. Um coração inconstante, que só queria unir-se ao dela através do ato que estavam completando, muito além do que era luxúria, algo além do que já tivesse sentido antes.

Daenerys acariciou-o de forma suave e quando Jon não pôde mais, tomou o lugar dele, o ímpeto selvagem do lobo. O cheiro de sexo invadiu suas narinas e ele a segurou com firmeza. Dany vira os olhos de Jon se inflamarem com um desejo impetuoso e abrasador, o que fez com que ela estremecesse imediatamente. Ele a trouxe para si com uma força que Daenerys quis conhecer mais a fundo. E, ainda mirando-a profundamente, sentou-se em sua cama e a puxou para seu colo. Abocanhou seus seios alternadamente e fez pequenos puxões enviarem ondas pelo corpo de Dany, deixando-a em seu paraíso e em todo o calor que Jon trazia com ele em seu coração.

Ele a girou e colocou seu corpo alvo sobre a cama, ficando a observá-la com reverência. Ele lhe beijou a barriga e mais abaixo, deslizou sua língua com exatidão e delírio. Daenerys arqueou todo corpo, tendo certeza de estar tendo novas sensações. Seu corpo queimava por dentro e com o poder da língua de Jon, ora dentro dela ou ao redor de seu sexo, fazendo-a soltar palavras desconexas. Jon intensificou as investidas que sua língua fazia no ponto mais sensível de Dany. Ela puxava seus cachos com prazer e segurava a cabeça de Jon para que ele pudesse aproveitar o momento, sobretudo ela. Ele foi cada vez mais intenso e ela não suportou.

Jon tomou-a e depois voltou a sentar-se na cama, enganchando seu corpo ao dela e a penetrando com desejo. Não queria mais jogos, queria Daenerys em sua cama, para sempre. Ele encostou sua testa na dela.

\- Olhe para mim, Dany! - A voz lenta e rouca a fez abrir os olhos como em um sonho. - Olhe nos meus olhos e veja como nós fazemos amor. - Ele se segurou um pouco mais e ia estocando devagar. - Não vou permitir que depois do nosso casamento, isso seja frio. Eu sempre terei seus beijos e seu corpo com o mesmo fogo que agora está em mim. Pode prometer a mim, Dany? Pode prometer todo fogo de seu coração a partir dessa noite?

\- Sim, sempre meu rei. - Os lábios jaziam vermelhos e entreabertos, ela sussurrava uma promessa, uma prece. - O meu corpo e a minha paixão serão seus todas as noites, por todos os dias que nós durarmos. O fogo que queimar em mim, vai viver também em você.

\- Então, esse é o meu pacto, e é assim que iremos selá-lo, todas as noites na nossa cama. - Beijou-a ferozmente e aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas, fazendo ambos gritarem. Os corpos estremeceram com o clímax e explodiram em segundos, algo que ao mesmo tempo durou milênios, os levando por entre as estrelas.

Jon caiu ao lado dela e tomou sua mão para beijá-la com sofreguidão. Os olhos ficaram pregados um no outro e ele encostou seu corpo ao dela, apoiando a cabeça com seu braço. Ele acariciou o rosto de Daenerys com o dedo e ela fechou os olhos sorrindo como se nada mais importasse, o simples ato aqueceu o coração dele. Ali Jon soube que a amava e que, de alguma forma ainda sem saber, a amara desde sempre.

\- Preciso voltar, Jon. - A voz trazia desapontamento.

\- Não tenho permissão pra deixá-la ir. - Seus olhos tristes a fizeram rir deliciosamente.

\- E de quem são as ordens, Milorde? - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Pelos Sete Deuses, vem do seu rei. - Ele sorriu.

\- Muita calma deveria ter o meu rei. O coração da sua rainha ainda é indomável. - Ela beijou a ponta do nariz de Jon e ele a abraçou para aquecê-la na noite que começara a esfriar.

\- Tudo ao seu tempo, minha rainha, o fogo de seu rei há de derreter o seu gelo. - Ele a beijou.

\- Mas não é ao contrário? A rainha é quem deveria derreter o gelo que veio do Norte com o rei?

\- Teremos tempo para que eu te prove que não. - Ele piscou-lhe sedutoramente.

…

Daenerys voltou para seu quarto com o coração em pulos dentro do peito. O sorriso não a deixara desde que resolveu sair do quarto de Jon naquele início da manhã. Certificara-se de não haver ninguém que pudesse encontrá-la por entre os corredores. Sentia-se leve, o sono parecera ter voltado com tudo, porém lamentava não poder dormir nos braços de seu futuro rei. "Seu futuro rei", o pensamento fê-la dormir com um sorriso nos lábios quando seu corpo encontrou refúgio entre os lençóis de seu leito, e com o corpo aquecido de carinho por aqueles olhos lindos que brilhavam enquanto faziam amor.

Lady Margot entrara no quarto com os vestidos novos de festividades da rainha. Vários modelos foram confeccionados, em todas as cores preferidas por ela. Quando conseguira guardar todos, voltou-se para a cama de Dany e então a viu dormir profundamente, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Sua Dany tinha um coração indomável, porém benevolente. Sabia que havia passado a noite fora e que provavelmente teria encontrado Jon em algum momento. Estivera cansada de ver sua menina sozinha pelos cantos do castelo ou trancada dentro de um quarto lendo e trabalhando. Talvez até conseguisse incentivá-la a aproximar-se mais do rapaz, passeios e reuniões ao ar livre sempre incentivavam os jovens a ingressarem no mundo romântico e talvez fosse isso que Daenerys precisasse, eles faziam um casal bonito e Lady Margot nunca vira diferenças em classes sociais para o amor, afinal o ouro nunca deveria ser maior que ele.

Dany abrira os olhos e vira Lady Margot tentando fechar seu roupeiro com os mais variados vestidos dentro, muitos inclusive.

\- Lady Margot? - Perguntou a voz sonolenta. - Chame a costureira esta tarde.

\- Vossa Graça! - Mostrou sobressalto pelo chamado. - Por acaso precisa de mais algum vestido? - Perguntou a aia.

\- Sim, hoje anunciarei meu casamento com Lorde Jon Snow. - Virou-se na cama e logo depois fitou o rosto assustado da aia.

\- Como disse? - Lady Margot sentou-se na primeira cadeira que vira a sua frente.

\- Que eu irei me casar com Lorde Jon e ele será o rei de Westeros. - Disse em um sorriso.

\- Senhora, mas você então o legitimará um Stark? - Daenerys sabia da preocupação da aia. O povo e os lordes jamais aprovariam um bastardo no poder.

\- Sim, ele é um Stark e uma vez que Caitlyn Stark tenha falecido, ela não poderá protestar quanto a isso. E além de tudo ele tem um irmão que necessita de ajuda para com suas propriedades.

\- Então será urgente? - Lady Margot levantara-se alarmada e pronta para começar os preparativos.

\- Sim, só preciso aguardar a chegada de Lorde Tyrion. - Ela só não conseguia pensar na melhor forma de contar a Tyrion como tudo mudara uma semana depois de sua partida.


	5. Chapter 5

…

Jon ainda estava deitado, revirando-se na cama perante as imagens de Daenerys. Sua Dany! O calor do corpo dela ainda estava nele, bem como seus beijos e suas carícias mais ousadas. O fogo emanava dela de uma forma que o envolvia em todos os sentidos. Estar tão perto dela diante de um casamento seria realmente algo instigador. Jon saiu dos pensamentos ao ouvir um pigarro em seu quarto, e assim abriu os olhos. Virou-se e encontrou um jovem, não deveria ter mais que dezoito anos. Magro e com roupas de um refinado criado, não escondeu o desconforto por estar diante daquele desconhecido com tão poucos trajes.

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou Morett, Milorde. - Fez uma reverência. - Ao seu dispôr. Venho para preparar o senhor para a reunião com a rainha.

\- Oh sim! - Vendo que continuava sem muito no que se cobrir tentou puxar um pouco do lençol de cama. - Perdão, Morett.

\- Milorde não me ofende em nada. - Ele disse num sorriso. - Vou buscar-lhe as roupas.

\- Deixe Morett, eu mesmo pego. - O rapaz o olhou e por um segundo, Jon pôde ver um lampejo de desapontamento.

\- Como quiser, Milorde. - Ele afastou-se um pouco de Jon e o observava vestir-se sozinho.

\- Quantos anos você tem, Morett? - Perguntou enquanto reparava na figura silenciosa.

\- Dezoito, milorde.

\- Ainda é jovem, quem lhe deu tamanha confiança para se tornar valete?

\- Dany, claro. - Esbranqueceu quando percebeu o que falara. - Oh Deus, quero dizer a rainha Daenerys.

\- Vocês se conhecem? - Jon viu o desconforto do garoto e pensou o quão íntimos eles poderiam ser, sentiu raiva. - São amigos? - Tentou não transparecer sentimentos.

\- Sim, a rainha é muito boa para nós. - Disse o menino apertando um lenço entre as mãos.

\- Para nós? - Referia-se a Dany e ele? Jon afastou este pensamento, uma vez que sentia os instintos de posse do lobo se acentuando.

\- Sim, eu tenho uma irmã. Ficamos órfãos muito cedo e tive que cuidar dela. Sempre nos faltava dinheiro pra comer, então eu limpava as estribarias por toda Kings Landing. Um dia encontrei Sor Barristan Selmy fazendo uma visita a um antigo comerciante onde eu trabalhava a troco de 2 pães, e pedi uma ajuda. Quando ele voltou a falar comigo, disse que a rainha gostaria de me receber. - Ele via a emoção na voz do rapaz. - Ela me recebeu muito bem e nos trouxe até aqui. Disse que Sor Barristan lhe contara nossa história e que se parecia muito com a dela e por isso gostaria de me dar uma chance. Me concedeu aulas de etiqueta e roupas novas para minha irmã, além de uma boa escola. Hoje recebo muito bem e com isso consigo manter nossa dignidade.

Jon ficara envergonhado do que pensara do garoto e de sua noiva. Apiedou-se do garoto que estava tentando apenas fazer seu trabalho para com ele.

\- Então façamos uma coisa, Morett.

\- O que quiser, Milorde.

\- Me chame de Jon apenas, não sou Senhor de nada.

\- Como desejar, Milorde. - Jon o olhou consternado - Perdão, Jon.

\- Tudo bem, Morett. - Ele sorriu e terminou de ajeitar o casaco. - Como estou?

\- Muito bem, Jon. A rainha com certeza apreciará. - E era assim que Jon desejava depois daquela última noite. Queria que Daenerys sentisse satisfação em ver seu futuro marido a altura de sua confiança e de seu esmero.

\- Então anuncie-me por favor, estou pronto.

…

Daenerys entrou na sala e encontrou Jon sentado a mesa do salão nobre. Ela o viu se virar para a porta e seus olhos novamente se encontraram naquele dia. Os olhos castanhos e o sorriso de Jon a deixaram ruborizada, por sorte só haviam os dois criados ali, prontos para se retirar da sala.

Quando ficaram a sós, Dany caminhou até ele e lhe beijou os lábios, um beijo devagar e profundo.

\- Dany! - Sussurrou Jon Snow em censura. - Alguém pode nos ver.

\- Ninguém pode entrar aqui a não ser por minhas ordens, meu futuro rei. - Ela sorriu travessa e Jon pode ver algo sendo tramado por aqueles olhos instigantes.

\- Não, nem pense nisso. - Viu Daenerys levá-lo até a cadeira e empurrá-lo. Sentou-se em seu colo atrevidamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. - Não seja imprudente.

A porta se abriu abruptamente, e ambos olharam assustados. Ficaram aterrorizados pela figura que adentrava o local com verdadeiro domínio.

\- Sempre soube que você era uma figura um tanto quanto amorosa, Vossa Graça, porém se soubesse que logo Jon Snow a faria mais maleável, teria o requisitado antes em nossas reuniões. - Lorde Tyrion sorria maliciosamente enquanto via Daenerys se levantar lentamente do colo de Jon.

\- Poderia ao menos fechar a porta? - Daenerys disparou inoricamente e pôde ver o olhar jocoso do anão para a maçaneta.

\- Desculpe, não a alcanço. - Ele retrucou com um fino sorrindo sarcástico. - Oh, mil perdões bastardo, como tem passado?

\- Tyrion! - Chamou-lhe a atenção. - Pode, por favor, falar da maneira correta com Lorde Jon?

\- Está tudo bem Vossa Graça, eu e o anão já tivemos nossos momentos. - Sorriu Jon amistosamente e estendeu a mão para Tyrion. - É um prazer revê-lo, amigo.

\- Soube que não é mais o 998º Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. Como isso se deu? - Tyrion nunca fora de gracejos ou cortesias quando se tratava de particularidades da vida. Talvez sim com as mulheres que pudesse conquistar com suas posses, porém não com os demais. A língua ácida do pequeno homem lhe dava direção e o puxava para a vida real, dura, cruel, porém crível e vívida.

\- Fui liberto do juramento, a falta de diplomacia de alguns ocasionaram na minha expurgação. - Jon tentou não encarar Tyrion por muito tempo. O olhar desconfiado do anão já dizia que ele estava descrente daquela história, mas por algum motivo não levantou mais questionamentos.

\- Bom, então posso dizer que ficará definitivamente no Norte com seus irmãos.

\- Não, Tyrion. - Daenerys apressou-se a dizer. - Lorde Jon ficará aqui em Kings Landing por enquanto.

\- Bom, eu sabia que este romance todo daria em alguma coisa. - Tyrion deu de ombros, afastando-se do casal, pensativo como sempre. - A não ser que esteja tramando alguma maluquice e deseje colocar Jon Snow junto a você nisso, não sei o que quer dizer, Vossa Graça.

\- Eu e Jon iremos nos casar. - Entrelaçou seu braço ao do noivo, e Tyrion pode ver o rubor nas bochechas do rapaz. Mas não de timidez, talvez uma tristeza por fazer aquilo acontecer.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Perdão? - Tyrion a olhou assustado. - Expressou-se mal ou disse que se casaria com Jon Snow? - Os olhos de Tyrion transpassavam mais que incredulidade, o assombramento assolou-se.  
\- Exatamente o que ouviu. Hoje teremos uma reunião com os lordes para assinarmos a legitimação de Jon para com os Stark de Winterfell.  
\- Bom, então suponho que terei que fazer uma convocação urgente. Inclusive Sor Jorah Mormont encontrou-me no caminho. - Ele olhou fixamente para Daenerys.  
\- O que ele faz fora de Essos? - Daenerys não podia esconder o desconforto ao saber que veria Jorah Mormont outra vez. Não confiara totalmente nele depois de descobrir que era um espião do Rei Usurpador. Sor Jorah auxiliava Daario Naharis na coordenação das cidades livres, e isso o fizera segundo na linha de sucessão do governo, porém lhe dera isto apenas como voto da pouca confiança que ainda lhe restava, e sua presença ali em Westeros significava péssimas coisas.  
\- Ele vem trazendo algumas proposta de Daario. - Olhou Jon Snow de soslaio. - É melhor que a rainha esteja preparada para explicações.  
\- Não preciso dar explicações a Sor Jorah e tão pouco para Daario. - Disse Daenerys impaciente com aquele jogo.  
\- Como quiser Vossa Graça. - Afinou seu sorriso nos lábios e reverenciou-a. - Tenho trabalho a fazer, com licença.

Tyrion saiu porta afora levando toda a dignidade que tinha, Dany não soube dizer se ele concordava ou não com o enlace, mas não importava tampouco. Olhou para Jon e viu que o rapaz desenhava com os dedos por cima do grande mapa em relevo, esculpido em uma grande mesa de madeira ao centro da sala. Ela passava por Winterfell, ficando a olhar muito tempo em silêncio para o castelo e para a representação do Bosque Sagrado onde o pai sempre estivera quando queria estar sozinho e pensar.

\- É seu desejo que esperemos pelo casamento até que seus irmãos possam chegar? - Dany perguntou em tom hesitante.  
\- Queria que todos pudessem estar, incluindo Robb. - Dany conhecera pela aia as histórias dos últimos vinte e seis anos onde não estivera ali. O Rei do Norte, um menino corajoso por vingar a morte do pai e desafiar o reinado vil de Joffrey Baratheon. Ela recordara-se automaticamente do banquete sanguento que vira na Casa dos Imortais e do homem morto sentado ao trono com uma cabeça de lobo no lugar da cabeça humana. Os olhos do lobo, nunca esquecera-se daquele olhar que lhe acompanhava enquanto via tudo aquilo.  
\- Prometo que vou esperar. - Dany colocou a mão sobre a mão de Jon que jazia no mapa de Winterfell.  
\- Não sei o paradeiro de Sansa, quem dirá de Arya. - Ele passou o braço pelos ombos de Daenerys. - Precisamos ser rápidos, a opinião pública desaprovará minha presença por mais tempo em seu castelo por nenhum motivo aparente.  
\- Não ligo para a opinião pública. - Torceu o nariz.  
\- Então teríamos uma rainha tirana. E você é linda demais para ser uma rainha tão vil. - Ele sorriu e Dany não pode deixar de roubar um rápido beijo.  
\- Assim que Sor Jorah chegar mandarei ele atrás de Sansa e Arya.  
\- Com tanto que ele não diga ser Jorah Mormont para nenhuma delas, talvez não tenha tantos problemas, isso se for um grande talvez.  
\- Elas odiariam tanto assim? - Perguntou enquanto abraçava-o forte.  
\- Inimigos antigos sempre são inimigos.  
\- O considera inimigo também? - Dany perguntou receosa não por medo de Sor Jorah, mas por medo da resposta negativa de Jon.  
\- Ele vendia escravos Dany, pessoas inocente que não podiam se defender, como se sentiria? - Dany ponderou a resposta complacente de Jon e viu sua honradez, realmente nem para ela era justificável a atitude de Jorah, nem mesmo por estar endividado, porém nunca soubera dizer se aquele pretexto havia sido somente mais uma mentira para justificar seus atos.  
\- Sim, você tem razão, mas não me importo em lhe dar a liberdade. Ele terá que lidar com os próprios problemas um dia.  
\- O Norte não gostaria nada disso. Todos ainda são leais aos ideais de meu pai e ele não passará pela fronteira sem ser visto.  
\- Mas não falemos mais disso. - Envolveu Jon pelo pescoço e olhou-o profundamente. - Venha comemorar comigo sua legitimidade depois. - O fogo nos olhos dela o encheram de energia.  
\- Algo para a realeza somente? - Jon queria jogar com ela na mesma altura.  
\- Sim, e você tem uma vaga cativa em minha cama.

…

\- Silêncio! - Tyrion exclamava batendo freneticamente o martelo na mesa para acalmar o furor de comentários dentro da sala dos tronos. - Lorde Jon é o único filho de Ned Stark que tem idade o suficiente para ser o Lorde de Winterfell, isso só trará mais benefícios para nós.  
\- Mas seria prudente que a rainha enviasse a Roose Bolton um lembrete, Milorde. Afinal, seu domínio é chamado de Forte do Pavor por algum motivo. - Interveio Lorde Varys.  
\- Bolton apoiou minha família e isso não trará a rainha diplomacia para com ele e nem seu filho bastardo. Ele ficará sabendo que não guardará mais o Norte, agora Winterfell tem um novo dono, Jon Stark. - Um último e estridente soco do martelo foi ouvido. - Caso encerrado, obrigado pela presença de todos.

Tyrion se encaminhou para os aposentos da rainha, afim de conversar sobre a ideia de casar-se com o novo herdeiro do Norte. Entrando no quarto, vira um milhão de mulheres correndo com panos e rendas nas mãos, ao centro estava Daenerys experimentando vestidos e adornos vermelhos, uma noiva banhada em fogo. Quando Dany notou sua presença, todas as mulheres pararam onde estavam.

\- Como foi? - Dany parecia apreensiva. O conselho confirmaria a legitimidade de Jon perante os lordes de King Landing.  
\- Foi apenas uma pequena reunião, afinal a rainha não foi atrás de opiniões e sim proclamar uma ordem.  
\- Saiam todas! - Dany ordenou, ficando sozinha com Tyrion. - Ainda sim eu sei o quanto é importante para Jon ser melhor aceito por estas pessoas. Ele teve que renunciar a muito para cumprir nosso acordo.  
\- Ele será seu rei consorte, Vossa Graça. Vai trazer os herdeiros do Trono e assim os seus ressurgirão.  
\- Ele será o rei, simplesmente isso. - Dany parecia rejeitar qualquer grau de inferioridade do noivo. - Peça para que ele me encontre aqui esta noite.  
\- Aposto que irão comemorar a decisão. - O sorriso malicioso de Tyrion ruborizou Dany consideravelmente. - Ele não é um interesseiro, Vossa Graça. Ele não se sujeitará as suas investidas abertamente.  
\- Jon tem um coração naturalmente quente.  
\- Suponho que outras partes também. - Ele voltou-se para a porta. - Apenas seja prudente, ele não é safo como Daario Naharis, ele vê o melhor das pessoas, e se bem o conheço, ele jamais entraria nisso se não confiasse em você.  
\- Mande-lhe o recado. - Disse simplesmente.  
\- Como quiser.


	7. Chapter 7

…

Dany estava em sua banheira fumegante e pedira para que Lady Margot enchesse de velas o lugar e colocasse o melhor vinho do reino, o mesmo da primeira noite que passaram juntos.

Ela ouviu o ranger da porta e pegou a taça, sorveu todo o conteúdo em um gole, colocando mais para ela em seguida.

\- Dany? - A voz parecia perdida na penumbra e ela podia reconhecer o recorte másculo por dentre as sombras.

\- Achei que não viesse. - Sua voz saiu baixa e calma.

\- Lorde Tyrion disse que gostaria de me ver. Está tudo bem? - Ele perguntou cauteloso.

\- Não se preocupe, estou ótima. Chegue mais perto. - Disse em meio a um sorriso.

\- O que deseja, Dany? - Perguntou prestativo.

\- Primeiro que você se livre destas roupas e se junte a mim, a água está um pouco mais quente do que você está acostumado, mas é bom para que vá se habituando com o meu calor inesgotável, afinal não será seu primeiro e nem seu último banho ao meu lado. - O olhar pervertido da rainha encontrou os de Jon na escuridão e ele não pode negar os sentimentos fugazes que vinham à tona.

\- Entrar? - Jon parecia desconcertado como Tyrion disse que estaria, ela soltou um risinho baixo. - Não acho que devo, Dany. Se nos pegarem … - Dany o interrompeu.

\- Sua futura esposa e rainha ordena que o faça. - Disse calma e controlada, como se já não tivesse nenhuma intensão.

\- Mas Dany … - Ele queria tentar com todas as forças não pensar que Daenerys estava nua dentro daquela banheira e sabia de sua falta de controle. Os instintos do lobo começaram a ganhar tom.

\- Jon, não tenha medo. - Ela colocou a taça a beira da banheira e o olhou profundamente. - Quero que tire devagar pra mim.

Jon estava sentindo vergonha, porém jamais discutiria com a futura esposa, começou a tirar o casaco pesado, jogando-o ao chão. Levou as mãos a camisa e desabotoou lentamente. Olhou para Dany e ela estava ruborizada, ele teve receio de que a água estivesse quente demais, porém ela sorriu com excitação. Abriu a camisa e Dany mordeu o lábio inferior, fechou os olhos por um momento. Deleitou-se do prazer e sentiu-se instigado, jogou também a camisa e começou a desafivelar a calça e tirar as botas.

\- Meu futuro rei não pode demorar a entrar. - Ele retirou prontamente as calças, ficando nu a frente dela. Dany olhou a luz de prazer refletida no corpo de Jon, as sombras brincavam em seu corpo que parecia reluzir em um dourado suave, era como sentir o calor da manhã emanando ao seu redor. Ela sentia em seu interior que aquela energia não deixaria jamais o inverno chegar; sorriu encantada.

\- Jamais poderia deixar minha rainha esperar. - Ele sustentou o olhar ao dela e caminhou em sua direção. Um passo mais perto e ele sentiu seu coração, em outro ouviu-o bater, o próximo ainda mais acerca, foi onde sua alma chocou-se com a dela e aprisionou-se. Parou e a olhou como se pudesse perder o encanto, como se pudesse acordar longe, na Muralha, a beira da morte.

Ela se levantou e então ele pode vislumbrar a pele morena molhada daquela que era a sua rainha. Os seios firmes e sedutores, as curvas femininas bem delineadas, as coxas e pernas torneadas, rodeou-a forte com os braços e segurou-a com firmeza, beijo-a ousadamente e acariciou-lhe os seios intumescidos. Ela separou-se e deitou na banheira. Ele ficou por cima e beijou mil vezes a fio, tocando intimamente a feminilidade por baixo d'água. Dany jazia enfeitiçada enquanto Jon baixou os beijos, dedicando a cada seio sua devoção, ele sugou e beliscou cada botão e Dany suspirou enebriada. Continuou arranhando-os com os dentes mordendo a cada um, arrepiando-a. Logo que chegou ao nível da água, Jon a olhou depravadamente para depois mergulhar completamente. Dany piscou impressionada e em seguida sentiu a boca do noivo entre suas pernas e gemeu baixinho. Dany sorria entre espasmos com a ousadia da carícia, estava embriagada de amor e preocupada com o tempo em que ele ficara submerso, porém a luxúria era maior e derramou-se, soltando um grito abafado, chamando-o. Jon voltou a superfície e puxou todo o ar, beijando-a rapidamente. Daenerys inverteu as posições e sentou-o, montando sobre ele em seguida. Induziu uma penetração rápida e profunda, não haveria mais jogos, não havia jogos no amor que ela sentia. Não sabia expressar em palavras, porém seu corpo daria as notas e o dele a canção.

Ela cavalgou no colo do amado em meio a beijos e gemidos em uníssono, enquanto a velocidade das investidas aumentavam. Dany sentia a pele tremer e as pernas entrelaçadas a cintura de Jon aumentavam o contato. Ela queria tudo dele e Jon não deseja que aquilo acabasse, sentiu as pequenas unhas cravarem suas em costas com possessão e ele esperou como pôde, queria chegar junto a ela. Ele deu mais algumas investidas enlouquecendo por sentir os seios roçando em seu tórax e sua masculinidade sendo envolvida em calor. Dany estava tão pronta quanto ele, assim Jon sentiu o trepidar da pele e o instinto de Ghost tomar o controle. Ele começou a penetrá-la mais intensamente, secretando um uivo de prazer como se a sinergia com ela estivesse manisfestando seu poder de dominar. Mordeu o pescoço alvo e Daenerys arfou, fazendo o mesmo no pescoço dele.

Em meio a gemidos mais altos eles chegaram juntos ao orgasmo e viram o firmamento encher o límpido da água de luz, Daenerys ficara envolta nos braços de Jon, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos e beijava seu rosto.

\- Como estão os preparativos? - Ele desenhava espirais nas costas de Dany e a aninhava em seu peito.

\- Rápidos. - Ela roçava o nariz na barba de Jon.

\- Porque? - Ele baixou o rosto e seus narizes se tocaram, sorriram juntos.

\- Para ter você em minha cama de uma vez. - Esfregou seu nariz no dele. Ele a beijou apaixonadamente.

\- E já não me tem?

\- Sim, mas as plebeias precisam saber como nos divertimos todas as noites brincando e fazendo lindos bebês reais. - Ele gargalhou deliciosamente.

\- Ainda não fizemos bebês reais, Minha Rainha. - Ele beijou a mão dela sedutoramente.

\- Mas eu mal posso esperar para treinarmos para sempre. - Eles se amaram outra vez naquela noite.


	8. Chapter 8

…

Uma semana depois …

O Salão de Baile da Rainha estava enfeitado de flores e fitas dos mais diferentes tipos e cores. Dany pedira pelas cabeças de dragão para adornar as paredes, pois queria que todas as pessoas pudessem ver aquilo novamente. No quarto da rainha todas as mulheres, amas e plebeias ajudavam nos preparativos. "Noiva do Fogo" era assim como lhe chamara Tyrion. Seu vestido de ouro velho vinha coberto pelas mangas com um belíssimo tecido bordô, a capa estendia-se até a parte de trás do saiote, alongando-se em uma cauda com bordados em fio de ouro. Os rubis encrustados faziam pequenos desenhos de labaredas, quase imperceptíveis, apenas para alavancar seu brilho e imponência. Lady Margot sentou-a em frente ao espelho e colocou em sua cabeça a coroa da mãe, Rhaella. A coroa era de um aço valeriano polido e brilhante, trançada com pontas grandes e afiadas que pareciam os dentes de Drogon, além de pesada e esplendorosa.

\- Sua mãe era tão bonita quanto você, Vossa Graça. - Disse Lady Margot tirando Dany de seus pensamentos.

\- Onde a encontrou? - Os olhos incrédulos olhavam para sua cabeça através do espelho. A coroa que ela e Viserys venderam para sobreviver estava ali. - Como é possível? Nós a vendemos a tanto tempo.

\- Lorde Tyrion não quis dizer, mas ela estava totalmente fora da rota dos pequenos Targaryens.

\- Quando a conheceu? - Perguntou Dany olhando fixamente para o espelho na tentativa de imaginar como fora sua mãe, se eram parecidas ou se conseguiria ser uma rainha como ela fora.

\- Sua mãe gostava da visita das septãs, especialmente as que cantavam. Seu pai ordenara que ela fosse trancafiada na Fortaleza de Maegor e que duas de nós sempre estivéssemos dormindo ao seu lado.

\- Porque? - Desviou seu olhar do reflexo.

\- Seu pai passou a desconfiar de sua infidelidade depois da perda de tantos bebês. - Disse em um tom triste. - Sua mãe era uma ótima pessoa, mas seu pai a machucou muito.

\- Você dormia ao lado dela? - Os olhos de menina tomaram vida e Lady Margot se compadeceu de sua tristeza.

\- Algumas vezes, eu era uma sacerdotisa extremamente jovem, mas sempre implorava a Septã para me levar com ela, pois adorava pentear os cabelos de sua mãe. - Dany sorriu. - Uma vez sua mãe me disse que eu era como uma filha para ela, maravilhosa e linda, a qual ela não tinha mais esperanças de conceber. - Ela rodeou a cadeira e se ajoelhou diante de Dany pegando suas mãos. - Mas ela estava errada.

\- Oh Milady! - Os olhos de Dany encheram-se de lágrimas.

\- Ela teve a filha mais linda e especial do mundo. Aposto que ela estaria orgulhosa de você. - Acariciou o rosto úmido. - E no fim das contas, graças a ela e aos Sete Deuses eu ganhei uma filha também. - Dany abraçou-a forte.

\- Obrigada Milady. Agradeço não só por mim, mas por minha mãe.

\- Eu quem agradeço, Vossa Graça. - Dany levantou-se.

\- Milady me ajude a passar outra vez a maquiagem, meu futuro marido me espera. - Ajeito a coroa e os cachos do lindo cabelo prateado.

…

Jon ajeitava a gola da túnica pela enésima vez, praguejando sobre nunca ter tido aulas de etiqueta o suficiente para tentar se portar como um nobre. Agora ele seria um rei, um rei que não sabia nada sobre o que era reinar ou mesmo ser um nobre. Bufou pesarosamente e pôs sua faixa de chiffon em um dos ombros, colocando a capa dourada que contrastava com o bege da túnica bordada. Ele ajeitou os cabelos cacheados, pois soube que logo receberia a coroa de ferro de Aerys II, o pai de Dany. Sentia como se todo ar lhe fosse tirado diante do pensamento, porém sabia do seu papel e que seria apenas um rei consorte para que a linhagem Targaryen pudesse continuar existindo. Ele saiu de seus pensamentos quando um furacão atravessou o quarto; Morett.

\- O que houve Morett? - Perguntou preocupado.

\- Jon! - Disse ofegante. - Não vai acreditar, eu a vi.

\- Quem Morett? - Arqueou a sobrancelha e virou-se de costas para o menino.

\- A rainha, Noiva do Fogo. - Jon virou-se abruptamente e seu coração acelerou imensamente. Ele via o brilho nos olhos do menino, era como se tivesse visto um anjo.

\- Verdade? - Jon queria poder estar logo junto a ela, em seus braços e ao seu lado.

\- Eu não posso lhe contar, mas ela está um anjo e realmente apreciará a beleza da rainha.

\- Não sei se deveria. - Jon amedrontou-se, não sabia governar um reino, mal soubera sobre o que era governar uma Patrulha em Castle Black. Fora traído pelos seus que se diziam irmãos, quem poderia dizer que um belo dia não poderia acordar com a espada de um Regicida, como fora Jamie Lannister, em sua cara, ameaçando Dany ou aos seus filhos. Filhos, pensou nos lindos filhos que poderiam ter. Sempre fora contra ter crianças que pudessem nascer e sofrer como ele mesmo havia sofrido, sem saber sobre a mãe ou sua origem. - Eu devo ir embora, tenho que dizer a Dany que foi um mal entendido. - O garoto tentou impedir, porém Jon fora mais rápido.

Tyrion andava de uma lado para o outro impaciente pelo corredor quando Jon passou por ele.

\- Precisa estar no altar agora, a rainha em breve estará pronta. - Ele puxava a barra da capa de Jon em sinal de pressa.

\- Eu não posso fazer Lorde Tyrion, não posso! - Disse com o maxilar tenso.

\- Como? - Tyrion tinha um olhar entre incredulidade e aspereza. - Ficou louco? É claro que você vai!

\- Não poderei ser um bom rei, para esse povo, para ela … - Ele suspirou pesaroso.

\- Bastardo! - O anão beliscou-o no braço. - Eu realmente não tenho tempo para seus surtos de inferioridade. Tenho um Septão furioso que odeia atrasos, e vários nobres afetados para controlar enquanto sua futura esposa não chega. Então trate de mover esse seu traseiro emplumado e real para aquele altar e só abra essa boca para sorrir para a rainha e para responder ao seus votos. - Jon ficou sem voz com o repentino surto de fúria do homem e recebeu um empurrão, fazendo-o ir para o início do corredor do Salão.


	9. Chapter 9

…

Logo as trombetas reais tocaram e o cântico de entrada foi ouvido. Jon começou a caminhar a passos firmes por entre os convidados. O corpo ereto e a cabeça reta em nada mostravam a imponência que só seus olhos sabiam revelar com exatidão. Ele chegou ao altar e parou de frente aos convidados. Tentou permanecer alheio aos olhos dos nobres, mas não pode deixar de notar a censura e desconfiança. Jon encontrou Bran e Rickon bem a frente das cadeiras, ambos juntos de seus valetes e o pobre bonachão, Hodor; sorriu pela primeira vez. Pelo menos sua família ali estava.

A marcha nupcial começou imediatamente, fazendo com que todos se levantassem e olhassem para a porta. Logo os olhos de Jon saíram do chão e encontraram a figura mais linda que já vira na vida, sentiu-os brilhar em fascínio.

Dany caminhava sustentando seu olhar ao dele, estava insegura e as mãos apertavam com força o ramalhete de rosas vermelhas e amarelas.

Jon estava lindo naquela roupa, interveio o coração de Daenerys, e não pôde deixar de notar a ternura que tomou conta de seu coração.

Todos a olhavam com verdadeira devoção, notou que imediatamente quando viram sua coroa, os olhos da multidão brilhavam no que só poderiam ser lembranças de sua mãe. Ela voltou seus olhos para o noivo e ele lhe sorriu abertamente, arrancando de seu interior um suspiro velado. Aos pés do altar ela estendeu sua mão para ele e Jon a segurou com força. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e juntou sua mão esquerda a dela, logo ali estariam as alianças daquela união.

Eles olharam-se tão de perto e naquele lugar não souberam dizer o que viam nos olhos um do outro, mas sabiam onde queriam estar, exclusivamente por amor.

O Alto Septão começou a celebração e em maior parte ouvia-se o silêncio dos convidados atentos as suas palavras, exceto por Lady Margot que fungava e enxugava as lágrimas com um pequeno lenço, Tyrion a olhava com estranheza. Era uma mulher muito bonita, apenas alguns anos mais velha que ele, mas podia-se ver que nela havia algo instigante e belo. Afastou os pensamentos, não poderia tentar nada com uma donzela sozinha, já havia tido experiências ruins o suficiente com plebeias.

\- A senhora deveria se acalmar, afinal a rainha precisará muito da senhora por hoje. - Disse Tyrion tentando amenizar os pensamentos.

\- Ora Milorde, não pode ver o amor dos dois? - Disse fungando. - É inegável que já se gostam em tão pouco tempo.

\- A senhora tem ideias românticas demais. - Ele a olhou de soslaio.

\- E o senhor não? - A mulher o olhara intrigada.

\- Penso na racionalidade das coisas, o amor só nos enfraquece e nos torna voláteis.

\- Então Lorde Jon e Dany não podem se apaixonar um pelo outro? - Ela tinha um tom sarcástico em sua pergunta.

\- Claramente precisam, uma vez que são rei e rainha, porém precisarão tomar decisões mais importantes que isso.

Lady Margot ignorou os comentários de Tyrion e continuou a assistir a celebração. O casamento corria como o esperado, era solene e simples a pedido de Jon. Dany concordara, pois não queria que represálias contra ele pudessem acontecer.

\- É hora dos noivos proferirem seus votos diante da Fé dos Sete. - O Alto Septão deu a ambos um pequeno pergaminho com os juramentos. - Digam juntos e assim receberão as bençãos dos Deuses para governar a terra e para amar um ao outro.

\- "Fé dos Sete, os Sete dias, as Sete noites, as Sete cores do Arco-Íris, os Sete astros, as Sete notas da canção e os Sete Reinos. Minha coroa, minha vida, meus decretos, meu juramento, meu apoio, minha regência e meu trono. Minha alma, minha metade, meu coração, minha paixão, minha empatia, minha devoção e meu amor. Te recebo e te entrego nas mãos dos Deuses e lhe prometo fidelidade e paciência, meus sentimentos e minha obediência." - Jon se ajoelhou a sua frente olhando-a com calor. Morett trouxe em uma almofada a coroa de Aerys II e a deixou perto de Dany. Ela quebrou o protocolo e também se ajoelhou, arrancando murmúrios baixos de todos os presentes.

\- Se você se ajoelha, eu me ajoelharei. Se cair, então nós dois cairemos. - Ela colocou a coroa em Jon e beijou-o com devagar. Todos aplaudiram.

\- Eu os declaro marido e mulher, rei e rainha. Guardiões do Sete Reinos e instrumentos da Fé dos Sete. Vida longa aos Reis. - O coro de "Viva!" retumbou o salão.

Violinos alegres tocavam músicas vibrantes e baladas antigas. Logo todos os lordes e damas vieram rodear rei e rainha disputando um pouco de suas atenções. Jon foi respeitoso e conversou o suficiente, prestou atenção a tudo o que era comentado. O novo Rei era articulado e sabia responder até as perguntas mais escorregadias. Sorria como era devido, seu olhar era generoso, embora Dany não sentisse o mesmo dos convidados que sorriam para o marido. Logo a rainha resolveu salvá-lo e retirou-o do meio da multidão, levando-o ao trono.

Foi colocado junto ao Trono de Ferro uma réplica idêntica, porém Jon a conduzira ao verdadeiro, ela o repreendeu com o olhar.

\- Este é seu, lutou por ele e ninguém o tirará. - Ele sorriu galante.

\- Você é meu idem, Jon. Aos olhos dos Deuses somos iguais. - Ela acariciou seu rosto.

\- Vamos perder as festividades se continuarmos essa discussão. - Ele ajudou Dany a sentar-se e sentou-se a seu lado.

Música, comidas e muita bebida. Assim era definida a festa de casamento da coroa. Vários plebeus deixavam presente e reverências aos pés de ambos, dançavam, cantavam e encenavam as aventuras dos Targaryen ao longo dos séculos. Jon ficara fascinado com o esmero que era tratado pelos mais pobres, tão órfãos de alguma coisa quanto ele fora.

\- Vossa Graça? - O sorriso genuíno de Bran apareceu frente a ele. - Felicidades!

\- Bran! - Ele levantou rapidamente indo até a cadeira do irmão. - Que bom te ver. - Rickon! - Ele bagunçou os cabelos do garoto e sorriu.

\- Pretende ainda voltar para Winterfell? Agora você é o Lorde de lá agora.

\- Por uma questão de nome, Bran. Preciso ficar aqui, porém os guardas reais ficarão com você. Você cuidará quando eu não puder. - Bran sentia-se mais responsável por seu castelo, e Jon entendia o porque. Amava Winterfell tanto quanto os outros Starks, porém lá nunca fora seu lugar, era de Bran e sempre seria.

\- Poderemos ficar mais alguns dias, não gosto de deixar o castelo desprotegido, mamãe sempre dizia que deve haver um Stark em Winterfell.

\- Sim, ela tinha razão. - Passou a mão em sua cabeça e decidiu que não deixaria o garoto ver a mágoa que ainda tinha por Catelyn.

\- Oh sim! - Bran lembrou-se. - Ghost está conosco, ele não quis ficar no Norte, sabia que viríamos te ver.

\- Vamos ver se alguém pode trazê-lo.


	10. Chapter 10

…

A rainha brincava entre as meninas da corte quase ao fim da festa, rodopiando com fitas e entre risadas leves. Jon podia ouvir a música suave e relaxante, o som animado e o barulho das crianças o fizeram lembrar de sua tenra infância. No frio de seu pequeno quarto, sozinho e lutando para não chorar pela mãe. Sempre quisera ter uma.

"Homens não choram.", dizia Robb ao pequeno Jon. Passava todo o tempo ajudando Sor Rodrick Cassel, e em algumas partes do dia, o homem o treinava. Queria ser um guerreiro, e sabia que havia nascido para isso, foi logo quando começara a ter memórias de seu tio Benjen. Jon fechou os olhos para conter as saudades que sentia de seu tio, sentia que não estava morto, podia sentir com todo o seu coração.

Ele sorveu mais um pouco de vinho, pensando em qual seria o próximo passo? Marchar rumo a Muralha com seu exército, ficar algum tempo para que a corte começasse a abrir espaço para os ideais de Dany, tudo era uma grande sombra, porém realmente, já tivera problemas menores.

\- Não se preocupe tão antecipadamente, Vossa Graça! - Lorde Tyrion falou a seu lado como se lesse seus pensamentos. - A realeza há ainda de lhe decepcionar mais do que pode esperar.

\- Eu era bem isso que eu pensava. - Manteve seu olhar longe.

\- Eu verdadeiramente estou grato por ter alguém tão sensato do lado dela, porém Vossa Graça acha mesmo que me convenceu quanto a história da Patrulha da Noite?

\- Eu sei. - O rei olhou-o com firmeza. - Mas não necessito de convencê-lo em nada.

\- Lorde Varys andou me contando muitas histórias, uma das tantas que ele gosta é de um tal de Azor Ahai. - Tyrion bebericou a taça e calou por um breve momento.

\- Não sou fã de histórias. - Disse apenas.

\- Eu posso resumir. Um nobre rapaz, até então bastardo é traído por seus irmãos e esfaqueado, caindo morto no chão gélido da Muralha. Então uma bruxa e um cavalheiro sem falanges resgata o corpo e de alguma maneira o trazem a vida. Ele seria o salvador de seu povo, o próprio Azor Ahai encarnado que luteria bravamente contra os White Walkers, criaturas horrendas que ameaçam exterminar a humanidade. - Tyrion olhou para ele com um tom quase de escárnio.

\- Não sei do que está falando. - Disse o novo rei desviando o olhar.

\- Eu sou cético para essa coisa de magia, porém se realmente você é o escolhido, talvez haja mais do que sabemos.

\- Onde quer chegar com esta conversa, Milorde? - Jon o olhou com seriedade.

\- Ainda não posso dizer com certeza, porém tudo o que lhe digo é que se está pensando que se livrará de tudo isso quando alcançar seus objetivos, está redondamente enganado, Vossa Graça. Estava destinado a ser Rei, e assim permanecerá.

\- Sou um rei consorte, contudo quando assim preferir a rainha, o tal Daario Naharis tomará meu lugar. - Disse com uma carranca e Tyrion se pôs a rir quase descontroladamente.

\- Ó Vossa Graça, nunca diga isso para ela. - Ele tentava se conter, porém o riso vinha cada vez com mais força. - Ela o esbofeteará com vontade.

\- Porque? - O coração de Jon aqueceu-se diante da perspectiva do anão.

\- Acha que ela trocaria um homem honrado, por um mercenário?

\- Mas ele cuida de Essos.

\- Que agora também é sua, Vossa Graça. O plano dela é juntar os dois continentes. Essos tem riquezas suficientes para pagar as dívidas de toda Westeros, seria perfeito para resolver nossos problemas, porém as culturas são divergentes e isso vai nos atrasar em todos os sentidos da palavra. Por isso temos esperanças em você. O homem que conseguiu unir a Patrulha e os Selvagens por um bem maior.

\- Então não se esqueça do que você acha que aconteceu comigo por causa disso. - Jon sorriu-lhe rápido.

\- Tenho certeza que desta vez o senhor saberá onde não cometer os mesmos erros.

…

Depois das danças e honrarias, Dany havia colocado fim a festa de casamento. Dançara com incontáveis lordes e ouvira abobrinhas demais para uma noite. Desejava agora somente a companhia privada do marido. Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a alma, como um fogo lambendo-lhe por dentro.

Olhou para o trono e não o encontrara. Supusera de que pudesse estar no quarto a sua espera, ficou eufórica. Deu quaisquer desculpas para os guardas e preferiu subir para seus aposentos sozinha. O coração enchia-se de alegria como a muito tempo não estivera preeenchido. Podia sentir-se a menina que realmente era, com anseios e paixão desenfreada. Por Jon Stark, seu marido, seu rei.

Ao chegar no corredor, viu na penumbra a sombra de um animal. Estranhara aquilo, o que um animal fazia ali? Foi lentamente em sua direção e deparou-se com um lobo gigante, a grande parte da pelugem branca com alguns tufos acinzentados. Os olhos vermelhos e amedrontadores a olharam com ternura.

Ela no profundo de seu coração reconheceu Ghost, porém não era o animal que a olhava, mas sim Jon. Ele estava dentro do lobo? Como? Ficou preocupada. O lobo rodopiava em suas pernas, passando os pelos por elas, ela acariciava os pêlos louca por saber onde estaria o marido. Logo o lobo voltou a mirá-la e sair correndo em direção a escuridão, ela olhou para para o infinito obscuro a sua frente, estática. Ouviu passos lentos vindo ao seu encontro e virou-se para a penumbra, vendo o recorte da imagem de o seu marido.

\- Sentiu medo? - Ela pode sentir um sorriso nos lábios dele.

\- Como fez? - Perguntou-lhe aninhando-se nos braços do marido.

\- Tenho conexões com Ghost da mesma forma que tem com os dragões. Saiba que com ele ao seu lado, eu sempre estarei com você. - Beijou-lhe.

\- Sei que estará. Que tal o senhor meu rei juntar-se a mim em nossos aposentos? - O abraço e os olhos de Dany foram sugestivos, aguçando o lobo dentro dele, e não somente o lobo, mas seu próprio desejo.

\- Vossas Graças. - Morett veio apressado e então viu a cena de afeto. - Oh, perdão Vossas Graças. - O rapaz ficou embaraçado. - Venho informar que Sor Jorah Mormont acaba de chegar e acaba de saber sobre o vosso casamento. Pede para avisar que sabe do passar da hora, mas não pode deixar os fatos para amanhã mediante os últimos acontecimentos.

\- Prepare a sala real, Morett. Vou recebê-lo em poucos minutos.

\- Dany. - Jon quis intervir. - Está tarde.

\- Eu sei, porém não quero que ninguém durma neste castelo com dúvidas sobre nosso enlace.

\- Eu irei com você. - Disse o rei decidido a enfrentar Sor Jorah.


	11. Chapter 11

…

Quando entraram, Jorah que estava sentado, levantou-se e reverenciou a ambos, Jon acompanhou a esposa até a cadeira de descanso e acomodou-se. O rei olhou para o homem a sua frente. Estava bem mais velho do que se lembrava, tinha o rosto marcado pelo tempo e pelo longo verão. Perguntava-se porque um homem como ele ganhara o respeito de Daenerys, teria que ter se redimido muito desde que houvera fugido e fora deserdado da Ilha dos Ursos.

\- Quando acompanhou seu pai em minha caçada, não era mais que uma criança, lembro-me que tinha dificuldades para manejar sua espada quando o vi certa vez, em uma expedição. Devo confessar que se a mim tivessem dito que um Stark era o rei de Essos e Westeros, pensaria logo em seu irmão. Mas o rei é você, Jon Stark.

\- Não estou certo de que seja uma hora apropriada para relembrar nossos melhores momentos, Sor Jorah, diga o que quer e assim eu e Vossa Rainha nos retiraremos para o descanso, tivemos um dia muito agitado. - Ele foi frio e Daenerys olhou sua expressão em silêncio, calculou que Jorah ter citado sua família, trouxe-lhe lembranças dolorosas.

\- Creio que seja um recado para a Rainha somente, Vossa Graça. - Sor Jorah parecia constrangido por parecer ter afrontado o rei segundos antes e ter pedido para falar a sós com Daenerys. - O recado de Daario Naharis é bem enfático nesse sentido.

\- Sabe que agora todos os meus assuntos também serão de seu rei, Sor Jorah. - Dany pegou a mão de Jon e a segurou firme. - E que ele também na qualidade de rei é o novo protetor de Essos.

\- Certamente Vossa Graça. - Jorah Mormont respondeu.

\- Então diga o que Daario quer de mim.

\- Queria que eu, oficialmente em seu nome, propusesse-lhe em matrimônio. - Sor Jorah a olhou preocupado. - Vossa Graça não tem ideia do que ele fará comigo quando souber que somente cheguei a tempo para vê-la casando-se com outro homem.

\- E porque demorou tanto? - Ela estava vacilante quanto a pergunta. Queria que ele fosse sincero, uma vez que Tyrion chegou de viagem antes.

\- Desconfiei que alguns lordes notaram minha presença, tive que traçar uma nova rota e muito mais longa, não podia me dar o benefício da dúvida. - O olhar parecia sincero.

\- Conte-lhe a verdade. - Disse contudo, Jon.

\- Ele achará a verdade muito cruel. Para mim, é claro. - Agora era Jorah que parecia querer correr dali imediatamente. - Se me derem a honra de pedir licença, deixarei minha rainha pensar numa estratégia para não começar uma guerra civil com Daario. - Foi saindo da sala em direção a porta principal.

\- Dany se casou comigo as pressas para me ajudar. - Jon não se voltou para a porta, mas sentiu que Sor Jorah parara para ouvir melhor. - O Norte precisa do seu exército e de alguma forma de seus dragões. Mas ela não poderia tirá-los daqui porque um simples bastardo pedira, precisava de uma reinvidicação melhor. E eu realmente precisava ser um rei para tal, para salvar todos nós do grande inverno que chega, pra salvar inclusive os seus naquela ilha.

O silêncio era quase ensurdecedor, exceto pelo crepitar das chamas da lareira. Jon considerou que Sor Jorah ponderava a ideia de Dany, mas não sabia dizer se fizera do fiel escudeiro da esposa seu aliado ou inimigo. Daenerys nada disse, achou inclusive esta, uma ocasião perfeita para que Jon acertasse velhas contas com os desafetos do Norte. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos e sentiu a energia quente que emanava dele e fluía por seu coração.

\- Nada me daria mais alegria que salvar aquele lugar. - Disse Sor Jorah com a voz cheia de emoção.

\- Seu pai me ensinou o que eu sei sobre liderar, ele o fazia muito bem e te amava com todo o seu coração. Partiu-lhe em pedaços saber o que fez com aquelas pessoas, ele jamais se abriu inteiramente sobre, porém sempre percebia que ele nunca ficou bem com isso.

\- Saiba que ainda possui algo que me pertence. - Sor Jorah lhe lançou um olhar doloroso.

\- A Garralonga sempre será um bom presente dele, uma boa recordação do homem que era. Se ele não pôde te dar, não serei eu a fazê-lo, Sor Jorah. Desejamos uma boa noite ao senhor.

\- Obrigado Vossa Graça, o mesmo desejo à vocês. - Numa mensura gélida, partiu.

\- Não posso negar que a reação de Daario me amedronta. - Ela o olhou incerta. - Mas isso que nós temos aqui é muito maior.

\- Não vou deixar que ele use da tirania para nos atingir. - Ele pegou levemente seu queixo e o ergueu, fazendo os olhos se encontrarem. - Para atingir você. Deixe que ele receba a notícia, eu estarei pronto para o que ele quiser trazer consigo. - Sorriu para tentar passar segurança a esposa, que lhe sorriu de volta. - Agora vamos, ainda temos muito para aproveitar nesta noite. - Seu olhar sedutor atravessou Dany por completo. - É hora de amar minha rainha como ela merece.

…

Jon a carregou nos braços e empurrou a porta dos aposentos. Ambos pararam e Dany foi colocada no chão. Por alguns segundos para olharem a decoração cheia de rosas azuis. Ela não soubera bem como ali foram parar tantas ou em como poderiam ter descoberto a cor das rosas em sua visão, porém ali estavam, iluminando o quarto, como um jardim de amor.

\- Meu Deus, são lindas. - Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, deixando o ar cada vez mais doce e encantador, seu rosto iluminava-se como de uma menina.

\- Gostou? Achei por algum motivo que gostaria delas. - Ele a abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço, voltando a fitar os ornamentos delicados.

\- Simplesmente sabia?

\- Bom, eu tenho pressentimentos. - Desde que voltara, Melisandre estava disposta a saber o que ele trouxera do mundo dos mortos. Por mais que dissesse que nada havia lá, ela insistira que R'hllor lhe dera dons. Realmente voltara diferente, sentia coisas diferentes de antes, mas ainda era ele o mesmo de certa forma. Ultimamente tinha sensações em determinados momentos, porém quando vira as rosas pela primeira vez com Lady Margot, sentira algo chamando-lhe, interpretara que poderia agradar a esposa com elas. Lembrava-se de que Dany o fizera participar da escolha da decoração do casamento. Pedira para guardá-las para a decoração da noite de núpcias.

\- Eu tenho bons pressentimentos sobre nossa noite. - Ela se virou e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Beijou-o com toda a ternura do mundo e pulou em seus braços. Jon a segurou com tanta força, que achou que ela se desfaria nas sedas envoltas em seu corpo. Ele a levou lentamente para a cama e deitaram-se, com pétalas azuis misturadas em suas essências, em seus corpos e em suas almas apaixonadas. Dany ficou por cima e montou em Jon, tirando sua túnica e abrindo o casaco e camisa, deixando o tórax desnudo, em seu calor abrasador, infindável de paixão. Ele desmantelou nós e fechos do vestidos de Dany e descobriu os seios alvos, já entumescidos de prazer. Ele beijou cada um deles e ali descobriu o quanto a amava, o quando a queria para sempre, o quanto seu dever estava inferior ao seu amor. Jamais sentira algo assim, somente Daenerys.

\- Te amo, Dany. - Mordiscou a auréola com lentidão.

\- Te amo, Jon. - Ela gemeu baixinho e puxou-o para um beijo intenso.

Dany ficou em pé na cama e retirou com rapidez seu vestido e todos os seus ornamentos. Ele retirou as calças com pressa e ambos sorriram como nunca antes fizeram. Ele a pegou e deitou na cama.

\- Diga de novo? - Ele disse sorrindo.

\- Dizer o que? - Ela sorria também, tentando segurar as mãos de Jon que tentavam lhe fazer cócegas.

\- Que me ama, diga de novo. - Ele começou a cutucar as costelas de Dany suavemente, fazendo-a gargalhar.

\- Não, Jon, pare já! - As gargalhadas ficaram altas e Jon ria mais ainda enquanto ela se debatia tentando beliscá-lo. - Não digo!

\- Diga e seu sofrimento será extirpado. - Foi para os pés e começou a provocar mais gargalhadas.

\- Eu te amo! - Ela gritou. - EU TE AMO, JON STARK!

Ele colou os rostos esperando Dany voltar aos poucos ao clima de sedução. Ela tocou seu rosto e o olhou nos olhos e ali reconheceu um novo amor livre.

Ele baixou os beijos para a barriga de Dany, mordiscando lentamente e ela abrindo suas pernas, deu acesso aos carinhos que ele lhe pretendia. Ele a beijou intimamente, lambendo e mordiscando como nunca antes havia feito. Sua suavidade contrastava com a avidez e ela quis gritar de emoção, cantar e declamar seus sentimentos. Queria que todos que pudessem ouvir entre as paredes soubessem de sua sorte, de seu amante, de seu amado. Ele chupou seu clitóris com maestria e quando sentiu o orgasmo de Dany vindo, deixou que viesse, diretamente para sua boca, sentindo seu gosto.

O beijou e levantaram-se até que ela ficasse por cima e conectasse seus corpos. Ela começou a investir e rebolou sobre os quadris do marido. Dany sentia-o tocando fundo e começou a cavalgar mais avidamente. Segurou os braços do marido na cabeceira da cama e dominou-o completamente.

\- Dany! - Ele disse ofegante. - Essa sua mania de dominar tudo.

\- Com tanto que você seja o meu dominado. - Ela sorriu sedutora.

Logo os corpos foram a rapidez alucinante, nas batidas do coração, acelerados, sedentos e incansáveis. O amor, a paixão, a vida ali e agora, sem nenhum amanhã. Dany arranhou as coisas de Jon com o impacto da sensação. Jon apertou os quadris dela e estocou fundo, sentindo-se derramar dentro de Dany e ela derreter-se sobre ele, juntos e iluminados, sorridentes quando o clímax atacou-os em meio a fascinação. Ela caiu sobre ele abraçando-o e misturando os corpos molhados.

\- O sangue de dragão está quente? - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela sorriu.

\- Ainda não sei como você não se queima, meu rei. - Ela beijou a ponta do nariz dele.

\- Temos uma noite inteira para testar minha resistência. - Colocou a mão entre as pernas de Dany e ela suspirou, pronta novamente.


	12. Chapter 12

…

Jon acordou primeiro, tinha Dany em seus braços ressonando baixo e com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele sabia que poderia ficar por horas olhando-a assim. Acariciou as costas da esposa por baixo dos lençóis de seda, não queria ter que acordá-la. Estava tão linda que poderia ser retratada em um valioso quadro do mais habilidoso artista. Porém teria que fazê-lo, era dia da partida para a lua-de-mel do rei e da rainha, logo estariam navegando rumo as Ilhas de Verão e mais precisamente para a famosa Ilha do Amor. Sabia que Lady Margot, aia de Daenerys, havia escolhido o local por se tratar de uma ilha cercada de magia, ele próprio achara uma viagem interessante para conhecer melhor um reino que agora era seu também. Claro que ainda eram rei e rainha dos continentes, porém apostava que os nativos de lá seriam menos exigentes que os dali.

— Dany, acorde! - Ouvi-a resmungar algo que não entendera. Beijou-lhe a face. - Querida, acorde ou não chegaremos as Ilhas tão cedo. - Distribuiu beijos bem devagar, perto dos olhos, boca, na ponta do nariz.

— Não quero, quero ficar aqui. - Disse sonolenta.

— Não podemos, você é quem queria ir para lá. Agora temos centenas de pessoas preparando festividades para nos receber.

— Bom dia meu rei. - Ela lhe sorriu belamente.

— É o sorriso mais belo deste reino. - Acariciou o rosto dela. - Sou casado com a rainha da beleza, existe sorte maior?

— Sim, uma rainha que se casou com o rei mais bonito e carinhoso dos Sete e dos Novos Reinos. - Ele sorriu. - Já que precisamos ir, vou pedir para que Lady Margot prepare nosso banho.

— Tem certeza que não nos atrasaremos substancialmente? - Ele deslizou a mão direita sobre as curvas de Dany e lhe puxou a perna, encaixando-a em si. - Porque temos horário para partir.

— Não se preocupe meu rei, teremos uma ilha inteira para nós dois. - Disse no ouvido do esposo.

Os barcos partiram numa tarde quente em Kings Landing. Jon ficara fascinado com a beleza da cidade vista de tão longe. Daenerys refrescava-se do intenso calor em uma das cabines reais; porém não ele. Queria aprender a navegar, queria aprender tudo de uma única vez. Gostaria de ser lembrado nas canções como o jovem rei que desbravava os mares e as terras além dos olhos, bem como o gelo por trás da Muralha.

Ofereceu ajuda a Sor Davos para aprender todo o básico de navegação. O amigo e comandante mostrou-se honrado pela confiança do rei, porém manteve-se hesitante quanto deixá-lo cumprir qualquer trabalho braçal.

— Estou perfeitamente apto a cumprir quaisquer destes trabalhos, Sor Davos.

— Ora Vossa Graça, posso ensiná-lo a ser tão bom Comandante quanto eu. - Gracejou divertidamente. - Porém estes são trabalhos dos marujos.

— Penso em tudo, Sor. É preciso saber um pouco de tudo para que se possa ter possibilidades nas horas mais difíceis. Penso em proteger nosso povo, ainda que a ameaça venha de todos os lados ao mesmo tempo.

— Rei Jon, O Protetor. - Prostrou-se numa mensura lenta, fazendo Jon sorrir.

— Não mereço tantas honrarias. Ainda bem que chegou a tempo de nos levar até as Ilhas de Verão. É o único comandante e ex-pirata no qual confio. - Ambos riram.

— Tenho certeza que será o rei de muitas canções, o mais reconhecido da história, Vossa Graça.

— Muito amável, Sor Davos. Se me der licença, me unirei a minha esposa nos aposentos.

— Tem toda, Vossa Graça.

Jon juntou-se a Dany na cabine real. A noiva estava deitada, a viagem a deixara um pouco enjoada e por isso foi recomendada a manter repouso. Jon deitou-se a seu lado e a trouxe para seu peito. Acariciou os cabelos prateados e depositou um beijo no topo. Ela lhe deu um sorriso suave, porém podia ver-se o desconforto ao se mexer. Cortou-lhe o coração vê-la daquela maneira.

— Os Targaryen não foram feitos para a água. - Disse Daenerys baixinho.

— Mas tem o sangue de dragão. Poderia voar se bem quisesse. - Sorriu para ela e entrelaçaram-se pelos dedos.

— Drogon deveria estar aqui para nos levar. - Seu olhar pareceu encher-se de saudade.

— Onde eles estão? - Jon abraçou mais forte e acariciou sua bochecha com ternura.

— Drogon ainda é livre, porém Raeghal e Viserion estão comigo na Fortaleza Vermelha.

— Trancados? - Ela assentiu com a cabeça. - Deveríamos treiná-los, eu e você.

— Não tem medo? - Ela o olhou assombrada. Era o primeiro que via a ter tanta certeza em chegar perto de seus dragões.

— Bom, eles devem ser gigantes, mas sei que você estará lá, certo?

— Claro, meu marido. Não há o que temer. - Ela lhe sorriu.

…

Daenerys dera graças aos deuses por atracarem em segurança nas Ilhas de Verão. Havia Lady Margot escolhido a Ilha do Amor pela áurea de encantamento e sedução. Achou um excelente lugar para começarem e se descobrirem como casados.

Dany usava um leve vestido da mais pura seda dormiana, um azul tão resplandecente, que iluminava-lhe a pele alva. Jon desceu com suas calças, botas e um camisete de seda branca, dando um ar jovial para ambos. Pareciam apenas um casal de jovens. Ele desceu e foi a passos largos até estar ao seu lado. Pegou sua mão e adentraram o Grande Templo do Amor.

As sacerdotisas vieram para recebê-los e lhes colocaram sete colares de flores. Rei e rainha faziam o cortejo na direção do altar enquanto os membros acompanhavam o trajeto. Quando ficaram de frente ao Alto Septão, receberam uma reverência do celebrante, que entregou a Dany flores de diferentes cores. Daenerys fixou o olhar nas lindas rosas azuis e lembrou-se de uma de suas visões novamente, bem como sua noite com Jon, a primeira depois de casados, impressionava-se como aquilo chamava-lhe tanto a atenção nas últimas semanas. Encantara-se com a cor viva e com sua beleza delicada. Sorriu para o Alto Septão e agradeceu. Jon recebera o brasão da casa Targaryen/Stark, o lobo flamejante uivando para o infinito. Ficara orgulhoso pelo trabalho.

— _"Kirimvose"_ — Agradeceram em Alto valeriano e viram os olhos do sacerdote brilharem genuinamente ao gesto, o mesmo agradeceu.

Rapidamente foram levados por corcéis para as instalações do mais belo e alto palácio da Ilha. Daenerys agradeceu e pediu para que a deixassem a sós com seu esposo. Jon tirou a camisa de seda e deitou-se, exausto da viagem e das formalidades. Dany jogou-se na cama ao seu lado e colocou o rosto no pescoço dele, fazendo-o rir com satisfação. O dia era quente e ambos sentiram a necessidade de se refrescarem a beira da praia.

Dany colocara uma fina camisola vermelha e pediu a tenda mais próxima da água. Jon, que resolvera ficar apenas com calças mais curtas, sentou-se e ficou ali tomando o vinho mais deliciosamente adocicado e de cor âmbar que já experimentara, vindo das famosas árvores de Amagodouro. Daenerys parecia muito feliz e Jon se maravilhara com isso.

— Jon, entre comigo, por favor. - Dany puxava a mão dele.

— Estou bem aqui, Dany. Vou ficar te olhando. - Jon tentava permanecer sentado.

— É uma ordem. - Ela puxava com mais força.

— Isso é abuso de poder, querida. - Resolveu levantar-se antes que ela se machucasse.

Jon a viu então correr a sua frente e tirar a camisola. Lentamente o vermelho do tecido era substituído pela luminosa pele e ele a vira brilhar diante dos olhos, até ficar nua. Dany olhou para trás convidativa, cheia de outras intensões. Mergulhou no profundo oceano e deu algumas braçadas para longe, não parecera a mesma que no navio sentia-se mal com o balanço das ondas no barco em que estavam. Hesitou por alguns segundos divertir-se também quando adentrou, porém logo estava a caça de sua esposa, arrancando risadas altas de ambos. A correnteza estava forte e se tinha algo que aprendera com o pai era a não desafiar a natureza dos antigos deuses.

Dany mergulhou um pouco mais distante de Jon, o que o deixara preocupado. Ele, de repente a perdera na imensidão azul. Dany demorava demais para voltar e ele olhava por todos os lados. Começou a nadar desesperadamente, seu corpo ia instintivamente contra a correnteza e seus olhos que penetravam no mar ciano, sentiam a agressão do sal, mas não deixava de procurar. Logo ela emergiu ofegante e com um sorriso, Jon ficara pálido e sem reação, por dentro furioso.

— O que houve Jon? - Seu sorriso parecia não ter reconhecido o desespero do esposo.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? - Seu cenho franzido e seu rosto vermelho acentuavam-se. - Pensei que a correnteza te levou. Pensei que pudesse estar … - Não se atreveu a terminar.

— Ora, foram só quinze segundos, não precisa ficar assim.

— Sabe o quanto isso é perigoso? É uma correnteza muito forte, vamos sair.

— O que? - Ela piscou algumas vezes antes de compôr uma firme postura. - Saia você!

— Vamos, Daenerys! - Ele lançou um olhar ruidoso. - É uma ordem. - Pegou-a no colo enquanto Dany se debatia deliberadamente. Jon carregou-a até a casa enquanto a esposa gritava furiosa, deixando que todos os criados vissem a cena. - Pare de gritar, está parecendo uma maluca. - Ele a depositou na cama e trancou a porta.

— Você não dormirá comigo essa noite, pegue suas coisas e vá embora. - Esbravejou. - Não teve razão para ser tão rude e não te quero aqui. Saia! - Jogou uma almofada.

— Daenerys, pare agora! - Ela se levantou e jogou tudo o que havia na cama, inclusive uma garrafa de vinho da mesa de centro. Jon desviou-se a tempo e ouviu a garrafa espatifar-se contra a parede. - Já chega! - O instinto do lobo acentuou-se e ele pulou sobre ela, fazendo ambos caírem sobre a cama.


	13. Chapter 13

Jon tentava segurá-la, enquanto Dany se debatia corajosamente. Ele pôde ver o quanto o temperamento de Daenerys o deixava descontrolado emocionalmente. O lobo pedia para que ele libertasse seu instinto dominador, o macho controlando a fêmea rebelde, porém o lado humano de Jon resistia e lutava contra aquilo, ela não era um adereço ou objeto, era sua esposa, seu idem, não faria nada para ferí-la ou diminuí-la. Sem muito o que fazer, e vendo que ela ficava mais furiosa por não conseguir se soltar, beijou-a, o que a calou parcialmente. Soltava murmúrios na tentativa de escapar dos lábios firmes de Jon. Aos poucos a força cedia e dava lugar ao carinho, uma magia inexplicável que aprisionara a fera que existia em ambos.

\- Faz ideia de como me deixa louco? - Disse ofegante. - Não posso ser racional ao seu lado, minha rainha.

\- Saia agora, Jon. - Ela disse num sussurro, incerta.

\- Seu corpo trai suas palavras. - Mordeu-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha.

Ele acariciou a pele molhada e nua, trilhando até o meio das pernas de Daenerys, tocando seu clitóris, fazendo-a gemer com entrega. Jon sorriu e sentiu que tinha destruído as barreiras da amada. Fez movimentos circulares com o polegar e introduziu o indicador. Dany colocou as mãos por baixo das calças encharcadas do rei, e arranhou suas nádegas, se entregando completamente. Enquanto Jon ia direto para sua feminilidade, distribuindo beijos pela pele salgada. Ele a sentou e a beijou intimamente, lambendo-a cada canto e a cada suspiro. Seu desejo era estar mais fundo, amando-a com delicadeza, lutando contra a instinto selvagem querendo se libertar. Ela gritou e seu orgasmo veio com força, puxou-o e o derrubou na cama.

\- Tire sua roupa. - Ordenou enquanto ficava de pé.

Ele tirou o resto de roupa molhada que havia, olhando-a nos olhos até nada mais cobrir-lo, não teve certeza do lampejo que se passou pelos olhos dela. Dany pegou um dos lenços que jaziam na penteadeira e foi até ele, vendando os olhos. Jon queria perguntar, porém não houve tempo. Fora amarrado pelas mãos na cabeceira da cama.

\- Dany, o que está fazendo? - Ele estava perdido sentindo-se impotente para sair dali.

Dany o calou-lhe com o dedo nos lábios. Não demorou muito para sentir algo gelado em seu tórax e pelo cheiro percebeu que ela jogava mel em seu peito. Ela lambeu todo o conteúdo e passou um pouco mais em seu pênis. Ele ficou excitado na mesma medida que surpreso. Sentiu a boca de Dany o envolvendo e soltou algo como um uivo alto e potente.

\- O que? - Ele ouviu a voz sensual de Dany na escuridão. - Deixe ele sair. Gostaria de saber como um Homem-Lobo faz amor. - Ela o colocou inteiramente na boca e o lambeu alternando os movimentos e as velocidades. Jon suportou o desejo primitivo até não ter mais forças e libertou-se, chegando quase ao clímax. Ele arrebentou as amarras e ainda com as vendas nos olhos, foi diretamente a ela, guiando-se apenas pelo seu perfume, seu olfato apurado a encontrou na escuridão dos olhos. A deitou na cama e a penetrou rápido, indo a movimentos frenéticos, febris e intransigentes. Ela, excitada, chamava e clamava por mais e mais de Jon. Via-se amando-a de uma maneira avassaladora, sentindo prazer e orgulho. Ela chegou ao ápice primeiro, o que surpreendeu Jon, que foi logo depois dela. No fim, cansados, continuaram no mesmo lugar, estagnados pela força na qual foram atingidos. Com ele ainda por cima de si, Dany retirou lentamente a venda dos olhos do marido e ambos se encontraram no olhar de cada um, ali já não era mais o Lobo, era seu amor.

\- Eu machuquei você? - Ele parecia assustado como se houvesse acabado de acordar de um transe.

\- Não Jon. - Ela o beijou. - Foi intenso, e delicioso. - Ele pareceu aliviado e ela sorriu.

…

Jon acariciava os cabelos prateados da esposa enquanto ela dormia tranquila. Sorriu quando finalmente constatou que o acesso de raiva havia passado. Estava em paz por saber que ela o perdoara pelo descontrole momentâneo. Sentira-se impotente no momento em que achou que Dany havia desaparecido, Jon havia se sentido o pior dos homens, e enfurecera-se por Dany não ter visto o perigo e a angústia dele. Perdera Ygrett no auge da paixão e jamais a esqueceria, nem por um milhão de anos, porém Dany fora uma nova chance dos deuses para curar o vazio de seu coração, de seu sorriso. O olhar e a personalidade dela o preenchiam por completo.

Ele trocou-se e foi até o Septo do castelo, onde anunciou aos sacerdotes que gostaria de um encontro com o Alto Septão.

\- Alegria em vê-lo bem, Vossa Graça. Como tem passado a lua-de-mel com a rainha? - Reverenciou-o apenas com a cabeça.

\- Muito bem, a hospitalidade de todos é fascinante. Obrigada.

\- Muita gentileza sua, Vossa Graça. A que devo a honra do convite?

\- Gostaria de me acompanhar em uma montaria?

\- Seria ótimo, Vossa Graça. Poderei te mostrar toda nossa Ilha do Amor.

Cavalgaram por toda a campina até o ponto mais alto da Ilha. O planalto estava verdejante e o gramado, rasteiro. Sentiu o ar puro encher-lhe os pulmões e respirou profundamente enquanto se atentava a prestar atenção nas explicações do Alto Septão, porém sua cabeça estava em Dany. Virou-se e olhou para a janela de seus aposentos ao longe, e perguntava-se sobre ser capaz de colocar sua esposa em tal risco, lutar contra todas as ameaças do reino e deixá-la em meio a uma batalha. Pensara nos filhos que poderiam não ter caso ele não voltasse, e nas maravilhosas coisas que não viveriam juntos, no tempo que não se amariam. Despertou dos pensamentos ao chegarem ao mirante do Mar de Verão, uma vista de tirar o fôlego e Jon sentiu o desejo de estar ali com ela para que pudessem presenciar aquilo pela primeira vez.

\- É maravilhoso aqui. - Disse com a voz carregada de encanto.

\- Realmente, Vossa Graça. Aqui é o local onde Vossa Graça e a rainha podem partilhar de momentos muito intensos. Muitos príncipes e princesas foram concebidos aqui. É um lugar sagrado para o amor pleno. Talvez devessem participar de nossas festividades nessa última passagem da Lua no equinócio de verão.

\- E no que consiste? - Jon perguntou.

\- Nós praticamos a festa por toda noite com danças e bebidas, depois os amantes se enclausuram para festejar o amor depois da meia-noite. Os senhores deveriam estar em nossa presença essa noite.

\- Conversarei com a minha senhora sobre isso. - Ponderou Jon. - Mas desde já obrigada pelo convite, fico lisonjeado.

\- Talvez em vossa partida, possamos anunciar o tão aguardando herdeiro de Westeros e Essos, Vossa Graça. - O Alto Septão foi direcionando-se de volta ao castelo, enquanto Jon, atônito olhava as ondas quebrarem-se no horizonte infinito. Seria ele capaz de prover o herdeiro que seu povo esperava?


	14. Chapter 14

…

Daenerys acordara atordoada, ainda pelos momentos ao lado de Jon. Já desperta do sono revigorante, decidiu chamar uma das criadas. Imediatamente uma jovem veio até ela.

\- Saberia me dizer onde está meu marido? - Recostou-se em sua penteadeira de madeira real.

\- Saiu faz algum tempo para uma montaria com o Alto Septão, Vossa Graça.

\- Obrigada.

\- A senhora irá participar da nossa festividade esta noite? - Os olhos da criada brilharam.

\- Seria uma honra, soube que é a última passagem da Lua sobre esse equinócio de verão.

\- Sim, essa é a noite dos amantes. Tudo o que é feito nesta noite por eles é realizado através do amor. Vossa Graça certamente está pronta para a vinda de um bebê. Os deuses dizem isso.

\- Os deuses disseram que terei um bebê? - Ela ficou impactada com a contatação. Seu bebê e de Jon, um súbito calor atravessou-lhe a alma e se lembrou de Rhaego. Seu lindo bebezinho que a bruxa lhe tirara em um tempo tão distante. Fazia tanto tempo, mas aquilo ainda corroía-lhe a alma. Afastou a lágrima prestes a cair. O que a mulher dizia não fazia sentido.

\- Sim, foi a sacerdotisa Shay-Ara quem nos contou? Ela consegue ler nas flores o futuro da rainha.

\- Pois chame-a aos meus aposentos, por favor.

\- Como quiser, Vossa Graça. - Reverenciou-a e saiu as pressas.

Dany atendeu as delicadas batidas a porta, dando de frente com a figura de uma linda mulher. Os olhos marcantes pelo delineador preto e as roupas vermelhas lhe davam um ar divinal. Esguia e elegante, fez uma mesura discreta à rainha. Dany pôde notar um olhar inquietante naquela mulher. Não sabia nada sobre quem era e nem o que já houvera previsto antes.

\- É uma honra estar em sua adorável companhia, Vossa Graça. - Disse solenemente.

\- Digo o mesmo … perdão, como posso lhe chamar?

\- Aqui sou chamada de Lady Shay-Ara, mas Vossa Graça pode me chamar como preferir.

\- Lady Shay-Ara me parece ótimo, por favor, sente-se. - Ambas se sentaram ao redor da mesa de madeira maciça do quarto real.

\- Vossa Graça gostaria de saber algo? - Retirou alguns saquinhos das mangas do vestido vermelho.

\- Gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre o que ouvi hoje. Me contaram sobre o que andou vendo sobre mim e meu esposo.

\- Vossa Graça está pronta para ter um bebê, isso é o que os deuses dizem através das flores, porém eu sinto que tem medo. - A mulher prescrutou-lhe a alma. - Vossa Graça não pôde ser mãe uma vez, porém nada deveria temer. Os deuses prometeram seu filho à esta terra e assim será cumprido. Ele será o maior de todos, maior do que seu pai, O Protetor. Ele será o redentor do Novos e Velhos Reinos, dominará os dragões e será aclamado em canções de seu nome. Junto dele toda a terra viverá a paz e a honestidade.

Daenerys ficara inclinada em não acreditar em nada daquilo, por mais bonito que fosse escutar. Seu coração retumbou de tristeza. Não poderia alimentar esperanças por algo que dizia aquela desconhecida. Ela não podia ter filhos e ela sabia muito bem em como aquilo matara um pouco dela mesma e de seus anseios depois de tudo.

\- Não creio que isso seja possível. - Queria tentar acreditar naquela chance, porém sabia que aquele seria apenas um jogo de poder. Viu Shay-Ara cobrir a mesa com um pano colorido e espalhar as flores sobre ele, lançando sete porções de pétalas diferentes.

\- Os deuses me fazem continuar a ver isto, Vossa Graça. Tenha fé nos Sete. - Ela olhou-a com tanta certeza que Dany sentiu sua alma nua sendo lida por ela.

\- Minha fé não é mais a mesma há muito tempo, já não creio nisso ou no destino, eles foram cruéis o suficiente.

\- Não subestime o destino Vossa Graça, os Deuses nunca erram e eles tem esse propósito para esse filho que virá. É claro que o que lhe fizeram antes teve seu preço, mas Eles vão lhe ser justos.

Ela queria dizer que aquilo não iria acontecer, que só poderia ser uma mentira ou castigo cruel dos deuses em sua vida, que não havia contado nada para seu marido sobre não poder ter filhos. Por mais que já o tivesse comentado, o medo de rejeição dele, a fez esconder seu passado e agora não sabia como desfazer este mal entendido.

…

Jon olhava algumas coisas em um dos muitos livros dados pelo Alto Septão como presente, enquanto estava na escrivaninha dos aposentos. Histórias sobre grandes guerreiros e feiticeiros para que pudesse conhecer mais sobre o passado de seu povo.

\- Dany, gostaria de te mostrar um lugar que conheci hoje. - Ele a viu com um olhar distante, enquanto penteava seus cabelos de fios prateados. - Algum problema? - Sentou-se ao seu lado e tirou a escova de suas mãos. - Querida! - Chamou-a carinhosamente e segurou em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para ele. - Ei! O que houve, meu amor?

\- Nada, só estou um pouco indisposta para festas, mas tudo bem.

\- Então vamos dar um passeio, e talvez isso te anime um pouco mais.

Jon selou um de seus cavalos diretamente na estribaria, dispensando qualquer ajuda. Insistia em fazê-lo, afinal antes de ser um rei, era um guerreiro e eles o admiravam por isso, nada era mais inspirados que seu espírito lutador e conquistador. Dany saiu no momento em que ele colocava as mantas nas selas.

\- Onde iremos? - Ela estava curiosa vendo pequenas cestas que as servas colocavam na montaria.

\- Isso será uma surpresa, minha rainha. - Uma delas entregou a Jon uma pequena venda de seda, e Jon fez questão de tapar-lhe os olhos.

\- Jon, o que está fazendo? - Ele a levou para perto o cavalo e em seguida, foi içada pelo marido, sendo-se a frente dele. Ele a envolveu nos braços forte e beijou seu pescoço com carinho. Dany pareceu ouvir suspiros dos presentes. - Vamos?

\- Sim, e é melhor que valha a pena, Jon Stark. - Ele sorriu.


	15. Chapter 15

Jon encaminhou-se até la com seu cavalo, orgulhoso por poder compartilhar daquelas belezas únicas com a única mulher bela que reconhecia, sua esposa. Parou no cume mais alto do mirante e a brisa batia agradavelmente contra o rosto de ambos, ele carinhosamente afastou os cabelos de Dany para o lado e colocou seu queixo no ombro delicado. Fechou os olhos e por um segundo tornou-se completo. Dany parecia estar tentando localizar-se enquanto sentia Jon a envolvendo num caloroso abraço.

\- Posso olhar agora? - Disse quase impaciente.

\- Permita-me. - Jon tirou a venda com toda a calma.

Os olhos de Dany foram acolhidos pela luz do fim de tarde, ela se fascinou com a vista a sua frente. O Sol aos poucos ia chegando perto das águas azuis e ver dali a imensidão de tudo o que era deles, chegava a emocionar seu coração.

\- Jon, isso é tão bonito. - Ele mais uma vez apoiou o rosto sobre o ombro dela sorrindo. - É maravilhoso.

\- Quando estive aqui mais cedo, percebi que era maravilhoso. - Viu Daenerys olhá-lo com atenção, tão próximo de seu rosto. - Mas peço perdão, minha rainha.

\- Porque, meu rei? - Quis entender.

\- Porque esse lugar não teria beleza alguma sem sua presença. - Dany sorriu e o beijou.

O beijo apaixonado e lento, abriu o coração de Dany como uma espada afiada. Ela realmente queria fazê-lo feliz, muito mais do que ela pudesse ser. Jon interrompeu o beijo para descer e desmontá-la, sentando-se escorado a uma árvore, com ela em seus braços. Logo o beijo voltou-se intenso e ele a deitou, ficando por cima. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, porém os corpos diziam sim, as bocas suplicavam irrompidas pelo que viria.

\- Preciso pegar as mantas. - Ela o puxou de volta.

\- Que objetivo teria? Quero que o crepúsculo nos ilumine, que a relva seja nosso leito, e em certa altura da noite, as estrelas, nosso teto.

\- E o calor? - Jon colou sua testa a dela.

\- Temos um ao outro agora.

Dany tirou a camisa de Jon enquanto contemplava o sol brilhando em sua pele. Jon pegou seu rosto e a trouxe para um beijo suave, lento. Abaixou lentamente as alças do vestido e puxou-o para vislumbrar os seios. Ele beijou cada um deles, enquanto Dany espreguiçava seu corpo deleitosa. Ela não queria esconder seus gemidos, não queria parar de chamar seu nome; Jon, a mais linda melodia, a palavra mais natural do seu ser.

Ele tirou suas calças depressa e depois o vestido de Dany. Ambos nus em pleno verde, no paraíso de seus desejos.

Dany o deitou e beijou o peito nu, trilhando caminhos luxuriosos em cada traço do tórax perfeito. Jon suspirava sem entender se sonhava ou vivia em seu corpo que estava a mercê dos lábios da esposa. Ele levou os braços a cabeça enquanto sorria, o lobo queria se soltar a cada milímetro em que os doces lábios desciam por sua pele. Ele lutou para prendê-lo, queria que aquilo fosse calmo, apaixonadamente sereno e terno. Dany envolveu-o em sua boca com maestria, provocando-o. Ela deu um pequeno tapa na nádega de Jon e ele sorriu travesso, sabia o que ela queria, sabia que queria o lobo, porém não daquela vez, não seria um bruto inveterado com ela. Levantou-se antes que ela conseguisse o feito e a encaixou em seu abraço, em seu colo e a olhou profundamente. Ele pegou a delicada mão e a beijou, ali ele deixou seu coração livre de medos e o mundo se abriu diante dele.

Jon penetrou devagar e suas investidas foram lentamente despertando o prazer mais intenso. Dany sorria brilhantemente cada vez que sentia Jon mais fundo. Os beijos de Jon a deixavam mais quente, algo que ela não pensou ser possível, as línguas se entrelaçavam com paixão e as mãos tomavam vida própria. Ambos arfavam um romance intenso, inspiravam o perfume da paixão e embebedavam-se em suas próprias vontades, nos olhos um do outro, nas almas que se tornaram uma só. Jon não aumentou a velocidade das investidas, queria amá-la lentamente, pedaço por pedaço. Enquanto o fazia, colocou um dos seios de Dany na boca e mordiscou. Ele sentiu a cascata de cabelos prateados cair sobre seu braço e o arranhar das unhas da amada em suas costas e ombros, a ponto de entrar no caminho do deleite absoluto nos braços do marido.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e do fundo se sua garganta, saíram seus mais avassaladores gemidos. Gritou gradativamente a beira daquele precipício e saltou de olhos fechado, sentindo-se abandonada naquele amor completo, transbordando-se de delírio e desejo. Jon trincou os dentes quando sentiu-a apertar-se contra sua masculinidade, a beijou profundamente para selar um ato de amor de uma forma definitiva. Nada quebraria o encanto de amar Daenerys, nem mesmo a eminência da morte, sendo ela a face da vida, sua vida.

Deitaram-se abraçados e olhava o colorido céu ao seu redor. As estrelas chegavam intimamente para vislumbrar ambos ali entre risos e abraços demorados. Daenerys sentia-se diferente, não saberia explicar, mas sabia que quando Jon adentrou aquela sala e com ela teve aquela intensa noite de amor, algo a acendeu interiormente. Ele levava consigo uma magia, magia que só havia sentido com seus dragões e, por isso poderia dizer que havia nascido de novo, porém o fogo que a envolvia era o amor.

\- Foi maravilhoso. - Seu olhar brilhava mais do que as estrelas do céu.

\- Você é maravilhosa. - Ele acariciou o rosto dela e beijou sua testa. - Eu amo você.

\- Eu te amo mais. - Ela encostou os narizes e deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Jon logo em seguida.

Jon foi até o cavalo e retirou algumas cestas, pegando também as mantas. Ele enrolou ambos e abriu cestas com várias frutas exóticas e afrodisíacas. Fez Dany provar todas e inclusive deu-as em sua boca.

\- O Alto Septão disse que os casais precisam comer coisas afrodisíacas para a noite de amor do equinócio de verão. - Ele lhe lançou um olhar quente. - Dizem que elas fazem o casal resistirem a noite toda.

\- Então é melhor comermos tudo, pois esta noite quero ser sua até o amanhecer.


	16. Chapter 16

...

A praia iluminada pelas tochas naquela noite, estava cheia de dançarinos pelas areias. Uma dose grande de vinho âmbar estava sendo distribuída para todos os participantes.

Sentados nos tronos de madeira estavam Jon e Daenerys vislumbrando tudo de cima. De seus ostensórios podiam ver a alegria do povo, porém tudo o que Dany conseguia naquela noite é corroer-se mais uma vez em lembranças sobre seu filho, Rhaego, enquanto via as crianças brincando em imensa felicidade. O assunto mexera com ela naquele fim de tarde, não esperava ter o desejo de ser mãe tão rapidamente em seu casamento, porém não poderia deixar de pensar na chance de não ter um bebê de Jon crescendo dentro dela. Tinha amado Drogo com todo o seu ser e em todas as suas forças, porém seu espírito parecia brilhar especialmente na presença de seu rei, encantava-se por seu olhar assim como podia ver nele a mesma sensação.

\- Para a rainha. - Entregaram-lhe a iguaria de peixes da Ilha. Dany os achou deliciosos, porém o cheiro era forte demais a desagradou. O homem pareceu ver que algo estava errado. - Não a agrada, Vossa Graça?

\- Claro que me agrada. - Levantou-se - Somente que … - Dany foi acometida de uma forte tontura, e nada mais pôde fazer Jon a não ser segurá-la antes que pudesse cair daquela altura.

\- Dany, você está bem? - Jon tinha a dor nos olhos e o desespero em suas feições. Ele já a tinha em seu colo e não deixou que ninguém a tocasse. Logo ouviu-se uma trombeta alta que calou a todos que gritavam ali em desespero, perto de estourarem o pandemônio.

\- Deixem que eu chegue até a rainha. - Gritou Lady Shay-Ara. Jon iria protestar, no entanto Dany segurou seu braço e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Jon pediu para que abrissem espaço. Lady Shay-Ara a olhou por alguns minutos. - Agora vejo claramente Vossa Graça, os deuses não me avisaram de nenhum bebê que estava por vir. Avisaram-me de um bebê que está presente. - Daenerys ficou pálida. - Nossa rainha está grávida. Viva a rainha! - O coro estridente de comemoração foi ouvido.

Daenerys não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Como poderia estar grávida? Em seu interior algo quebrou-se. Shay Ara havia lhe dito um pouco antes que os Sete Deuses a queriam grávida, porém não resolvera dar-se essa esperança. Sabia tudo o que havia dito a Jon sobre terem filhos, porém o disse por medo de perdê-lo, de tê-lo distante.

Jon a tinha nos braços e continuava sem reação, olhando-a profundamente em um misto de completo choque e fascínio. Abraçou-a forte e disse palavras inteligíveis com o barulho da multidão ao seu redor.

\- Jon, precisamos ir embora. - Dany tinhas os olhos cheios d'água. Jon preocupou-se.

\- Dany, o que houve? - Ele a pegou no colo imediatamente e a levou rumo ao palácio, conta a multidão que começara a não entender o que acontecia. Adentraram os corredores e escadas com pressa e pediram para não serem incomodados.

\- Jon, eu estou bem, fique calmo. - Ele arrumava incessantemente as almofadas que espaldavam o corpo de Dany.

\- O que houve? - Perguntou mais uma vez, fazendo-a baixar os olhos para as mãos aflitas, ela hesitou por algum tempo.

\- Viserys precisava de um exército para sair de Essos e recuperar nosso trono. Morávamos a pouco tempo com Magíster Illyrio Motapis em seu palácio, ele tinha esperanças no "Último Dragão" e um certo dia me avisou que eu teria que me casar com um guerreiro. Um guerreiro nunca antes derrotado, alguém que eu mal conhecia ou sabia da existência. No dia que o conheci ele sequer deu uma palavra. - Ela sorriu diante da lembrança distante. - Foi o casamento mais estranho do mundo e depois de tudo o que passamos, eu o amei, verdadeiramente. Os Dothrakis eram brutos e violentos, um dos maiores khalazares de todos com um Khal invencível. Eu engravidei de um menino, Rhaego. - Sua voz embargou e Jon segurou suas mãos. - Drogo ficou tão feliz quando o anunciaram como o Garanhão que montaria o mundo, que prometeu-lhe o Trono de Ferro e eu os matei, Jon. - Chorou como se tudo houvesse acontecido a poucos instantes. - Eu salvei escravas das mãos dos Dothrakis e uma delas, uma bruxa, matou meu bebê e meu marido com magia de sangue. - O rosto molhado e os olhos em dor, comoviam o coração de Jon, e ele a abraçou, consolando-a. Talvez a esposa não tivera tempo suficiente para viver o luto na tentativa de sobreviver a tudo o que passou. Ficaram muito tempo em silêncio. - Ela me jurou que ele não sairia nunca mais de seu estado catatônico, não antes do sol nascer a oeste e se pôr a leste, dos mares secarem e as montanhas forem sopradas pelo vento como folhas, do meu ventre voltar a ganhar vida e der à luz um filho vivo … - Jon absorveu aquelas palavras e chocou-se com a contatação. As palavras ainda machucavam o coração de Dany.

\- Você não está grávida? - O coração dela quebrou-se com a dor que vira nos olhos do esposo. Jon não sabia porque doía tanto aquela notícia, nunca desejara ter filhos. Porém aquele bebê anunciado tomara seu coração e seus pensamentos. Sentia-se triste, incompleto e compreendera o que existira antes em seu coração, o vazio por não ter sua própria família, vontade de ter alguém para amar e educar, fazendo-o viver o laço mais bonito da vida, o de ser pai e herói de alguém. - Vamos consertar isso, ok?

\- Não existe conserto pra isso, Jon. - Dany não quis esperanças. - Está feito. Eu a queimei e a ouvi gritar, enquanto cremava o corpo de Drogo e os ovos de Dragão.

\- E se estiver mesmo grávida? - Ela deitou-se ao lado dela e a trouxe para seu peito. - Conheço quem possa nos ajudar, mas precisamos voltar mais do que imediatamente a Kings Landing. Pedirei a Sor Davos que a encontre. A Mulher Vermelha de Asshai, sacerdotisa de R'hllor.

\- Kinvara? - Dany disse.

\- Não, Melisandre. Conhece outra sacerdotisa?

\- Sim, esteve comigo em Essos todo o tempo me aconselhando. Agora está em Kings Landing, reclusa em sua torre.

\- Elas descobrirão uma maneira de ajudá-la.


	17. Chapter 17

No dia seguinte, toda a comitiva estava pronta e a mando do rei, navegaram de volta a Kings Landing com pressa. Os nativos da Ilha comoveram-se com a partida repentina, mas entenderam o rei quando disse que Daenerys precisava dos devidos cuidados pela gravidez.

Jon estava a frente do comando e Dany resolvera desafiar seus enjoos cada vez mais acentuados pelo balanço da embarcação. Estava no fronte, observando o mar e colocando seus pensamentos naquele bebê que estaria em seu ventre. Colocou as mãos em sua barriga e fez uma prece para que os Sete Deuses fossem bons. Olhou para o lado e vislumbrou Jon trabalhando com os outros marujos. Pedia por ele, por seu esposo que esperava tanto.

Em alguns dias de viagem, finalmente respirara, finalmente estava em casa. Sentira falta de seu castelo, de Lady Margot, de Tyrion, do barulho da cidade e do movimento de sua gente. Colocou os pés na rua e caminhou em meio a multidão que a aguardava junto a seu esposo em alegria. Foram recepcionados por suas respectivas Mãos.

Tyrion observou Dany compartilhando do colo do esposo por toda a viagem na casa rolante até a Fortaleza Vermelha, de olhos fechados e ressonando tranquilamente. Notou o quanto Lady Margot suspirava com a cena de ambos abraçados um ao outro, enquanto Jon acariciava os cabelos prateados. De repente o rei pareceu notar os olhos sobre ambos e sorriu.

\- Ela não dorme assim há dias. Levarei-a para o quarto e por favor, providenciem para que não a incomodem hoje.

\- Ela me parece abatida, hoje. Até voltaram antes do previsto. - Lady Margot interrogou-o.

\- Ela queria voltar para casa logo, nada mais. - Jon defendeu-se. Sabia que falar sobre a gravidez não seria ainda algo sábio, uma vez que ainda não havia certeza de nada. E sabia que a relação íntima dos reis e rainhas não deveriam ser partilhadas a esmo, quanto menos soubessem, menos os boatos maldosos surgiriam. Entendiam que ambos eram confiáveis, porém não sentia-se confortável em qualquer abertura do que estavam vivendo e das frustrações quanto ao assunto, queria poder carregar todo o cansado e tristeza de Dany, além do que ele mesmo já sentia, mas faria de tudo por ela, por sua família.

\- Lady Melisandre chegou do Norte nesta madrugada. Mulher adorável. - Jon atentou-se a notícia enquanto Lady Margot revirava os olhos, enfadada com a constatação. - Alguém extremamente fiel ao senhor, Vossa Graça.

\- Ela é alguém que acredita muito na causa. - Desconversou o rei.

\- Bruxas acreditam apenas em suas próprias causas, Vossa Graça. Se acreditam em outras, é porque estas as manterão vivas.

\- Manterão a todos nós vivos. - Jon não queria dizer o que nada daquilo significava, porém sabia o quanto o amigo estava cada dia mais desconfiado e isso não seria bom para ele. Deveria criar o momento oportuno para lhe contar tudo que se passara com ele no Castelo Negro, e teria que ser imediato. - Preciso que ordene que ambas as sacerdotisas vermelhas estejam em nossos aposentos ao entardecer.

\- Pretende reunir os melhores sucessos do Grand Coven? - Jon sabia que Tyrion se interessava pelo assunto que se trataria nos aposentos reais.

\- Nada com o que nosso reino precise se preocupar. Apenas tratamos de questões pessoais.

\- Oh, terapia de casal, suponho? - Tyrion sorriu sorrateiramente. - Algo que poderia ajudar?

\- Não ache que não sei o que realmente quer saber, Lannister. - Jon irritara-se com aqueles joguinhos.

\- Só não o quero em caminhos perigosos, Vossa Graça. Kinvara foi esperta e soube conquistar a rainha, porém não se pode confiar em pessoas que não servem pessoas. Se o deus delas lhes disser para esmagar suas cabeças reais, elas assim o farão.

\- Obrigado pela preocupação, minha Mão. - Encerrou o assunto.

\- Assim será feito como pede, Vossa Graça. - Lady Margot interveio. - Pessoalmente as levarei neste entardecer.

\- Obrigada Lady Margot.

…

Jon escutou as batidas delicadas na porta e pessoalmente as atendeu. Pediu silenciosamente pela entrada de ambas e voltou para o lado de Dany, já desperta. Cumprimentou-as e sentou-se a cama.

\- Como chegou de viagem, Milady? - Jon perguntou a uma das Mulheres Vermelhas.

\- Muito bem, Vossa Graça, obrigada pela preocupação. - Fez uma reverência a ambos.

\- Lady Kinvara, um prazer em conhecê-la.

\- Igualmente, Vossa Graça. - Igualmente reverenciou rei e rainha. - Como está, minha rainha?

\- Bem, Milady. Obrigada.

\- Gostaria de dizer que estávamos em nossa Lua-de-Mel e voltamos as pressas. Os nativos disseram que a senhora minha esposa estaria grávida, porém ela diz ser impossível, pois é estéril. - Jon as olhou com seriedade. - O que o Deus de vocês pode fazer?

\- A fé não funciona assim, Vossa Graça. - Disse Kinvara.

\- Eu voltei dos mortos, é óbvio que algo pode ser feito. - Dany o olhou assombrada com a revelação. Jon estava cansado de desculpas e entraves, algo precisava ser feito por Dany. - Porque desconsiderar que ele possa resguardar uma gravidez?

\- Vossa graça consegue sentar-se aqui? - Jon levou Dany até a cadeira perto das sacerdotisas.

Melisandre tirou de seus pequenos bolsos uma pequena tesoura e cortou a mecha de cabelo de Dany. Kinvara pediu para que Jon sentasse ao lado da esposa e também pegou-lhe uma amostra de seu cabelo. Algumas palavras foram proferidas em Alto Valeriano em frente a chama da lamparina acesa no quarto real. Ambas pegaram e jogaram os montantes que rapidamente queimaram no fogo, fazendo-o subir magnanimamente. As chamas lhes davam respostas que nem elas próprias poderiam acreditar ser possível, Jon viu os olhares que uma deferira para a outra. Dany sentira-se nervosa e apertou a mão do marido e o olhou preocupada demais, ela não poderia fazer ideia do que aquela cena teria significado, de tudo o que ele dissera sobre voltar a vida. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, tudo fora rápido demais e teria que mais tarde tentar entender tudo, porém ela só pensava no bebê deles naquele momento. Queria saber se poderia alimentar seu coração, ou afastar a ideia de uma vez por todas de sua vida.

\- O que estão vendo? - Jon perguntou e elas o olharam misteriosamente, onde puderam perceber algo assustador constatado.


	18. Chapter 18

\- O Senhor da Luz diz que o corpo dela foi aceso com a chama da vida que veio através de você, Vossa Graça. - Disse Melisandre aproximando-se.

\- Como isso poderia ter acontecido? - Jon não entendia o porque ter voltado da morte teria influenciado naquilo.

\- Ele disse que o fogo que está em Vossa Graça, dá a vida ao que mais ama. - Kinvara interveio.

\- O fogo do Senhor da Luz queimou a maldição, assim como Vossa Graça queimou a amaldiçoadora, estava nos planos que esse fogo chegasse até ela.

\- Quer dizer? - Jon não poderia acreditar no que estava percebendo. Olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas para a esposa, que estava estática.

\- O herdeiro do Trono de Ferro está a caminho e o Senhor da Luz o abençoa. - Melisandre sorriu, algo que ele mesmo não vira antes.

\- Agradeço a ambas, poderiam nos deixar a sós, por favor? - Elas reverenciaram e se retiraram, deixando-os sozinhos. Jon ajoelhou-se a sua frente e via as lágrimas caindo dos olhos de Dany, porém ela não se mexia. - Você ouviu, Dany? Nosso bebê está aqui. - Colocou a mão na barriga ainda imperceptível da esposa. - Vamos ter um bebê, meu amor. - Dany o olhou ainda desnorteada e o abraçou forte, chorando muito, agarrada ao marido, enquanto Jon agradecia a todos os deuses por terem salvo suas duas vidas que estavam com ele naquele abraço.

Jon estava acordado, olhando Dany envolta em seus braços ressonando baixinho. Ele temia dormir e que algo acontecesse com ela e com o bebê, precisava estar vigilante e protegê-los de tudo e de todos. Ele viu Dany se mexer e balbuciar algumas coisas sem nenhum nexo e a aconchegou melhor em seu calor. Ela acordou aos poucos e olhando-o fixamente sorriu, derretendo o coração do marido.

\- Não vai dormir, marido? - Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

\- Estou cuidando de vocês. - Ele acariciou a barriga.

\- Você sabe que mesmo tendo uma esposa grávida, é permitido que descanse com sua rainha. - Ela sorriu em divertimento.

\- Meu descanso é vê-los bem e seguros. - Ele a beijou.

\- Porém precisamos descansar, logo teremos muito a fazer e muito para planejar. - Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e adormeceram, sonhando com o futuro do reino e todas as coisas que lhes foram prometidas.

Na manhã seguinte, Jon acordara sozinho e sobressaltado. Havia tido o pior dos pesadelos naquela noite. Sonhara que Dany estava presa em um lugar escuro e misterioso, sua visão era turva e cheia de sombras. Em certa altura, ouvira os choros baixos dela e vira um homem, foi ali que deu-se conta de ouvir o brandir de uma espada. "Não, por favor.", dizia a esposa aos prantos, "Deixe meu bebê em paz!", ela gritou e ele tentou chamá-la, correr para ela, porém não tinha voz e não saia do lugar. Desesperado e atormentado, conseguira acordar com o coração em pulos.

\- Dany! - Gritou a esposa e saiu da cama as pressas, olhando por cada cômodo do grande aposento real. - Dany!

\- Jon? - Ela saíra do lado oposto ao quarto. - O que houve? Estava olhando algum vestido para o anúncio do bebê … - Jon a abraçou forte. - O que houve, amor? Tudo bem?

\- Agora sim. - Ela devolveu o abraço.

\- Acho que existe algo que você precisa me contar, certo? - Sentaram-se na cama e Dany pegou as mãos do marido. - Seja honesto comigo, Jon. Me explique o que quis dizer ontem a noite.

\- Sobre ter voltado? - Perguntou nervoso.

-Sim, não havia me dito nada disso quando nos conhecemos.

\- Meus irmãos me esfaquearam, por ter defendido os Selvagens. Precisávamos lutar contra os White Walkers e não poderia negar nenhuma ajuda, sabia o que estava vindo. Eu me transferi para o corpo de Ghost por alguma razão e fiquei ali algum tempo, vendo eles me esfaquearem de todas as formas. Sor Davos protegeu meu corpo, bem como eu, enquanto Ghost e os outros Patrulheiros que me apoiavam. E quando ela me encontrou, seu Deus me trouxe de volta. - Ele abaixou a cabeça. - Isso teoricamente foi o fim da minha obrigação para com a Patrulha da Noite e me sinto envergonhado por não ter dito antes isso a você. Espero que possa perdoar seu marido. - Ela o olhou por segundos que pareciam eternos para em seguida beijar seus lábios, encostando suas testas.

\- Não há em que perdoar o senhor meu marido. Só precisamos confiar um no outro agora, mais do que nunca.

\- Prometo que assim será. E que terá de ter guardas com você para onde for.

-Ora, porque? - Dany perguntou. - Não preciso disso.

\- É pela segurança de vocês. Conquistamos simpatizantes, porém inimigos dispostos a tudo. - Lembrou-se do sonho e do homem que a ameaçava. - Não podemos permitir que eles tentem contra sua paz.

\- Eles jamais se meteriam com o o Rei Protetor. - Ela sorriu docemtente. Afinal ele jamais abandonaria as pessoas que mais ama. - Jon sorriu de volta e a beijou fervorosamente. - Temos que planejar tudo sobre o bebê agora. Lady Margot e Tyrion estão cuidando dos detalhes do quarto do novo príncipe ou princesa.

\- Eles estão vivos ainda? - Jon zombou e Dany gargalhou diante disto. Ambos se estranhavam com frequência, o que ocasionava em cenas engraçadas.

\- Por enquanto, porém eles estão fazendo o melhor que podem. Confio extremamente neles.

\- Eu sei querida, também confio, porém os dois não conseguem concordar em absolutamente nada.

\- Mas ainda acho que tudo isso pode ser amor, meu marido. - Dany fez uma cara sapeca. - Quem sabe ambos ainda não se casam.

\- Quem vai saber. - Jon deu de ombros. - Ambos são muito inteligentes e independentes.

\- Mas o amor nunca se sabe quando vai chegar, certo? - Sentou-se no colo do marido e o beijou com carinho.

\- Nisso eu acredito. - Entrelaçou seus dedos ao dela e colocou a mão em sua barriga, encostando sua cabeça no colo dela.


	19. Chapter 19

4 meses depois ...

Jon retirava as botas, ofegante depois de mais um dia de treinamento. Sor Barristan Selmy era verdadeiramente um grande guerreiro, se não fosse um Guarda do Rei, o homem teria dado cabo dele em pouco tempo, ou seria uma bela luta entre os dois. Precisava daquela emoção, precisava estar focado para o futuro. Os deveres de rei não o deixavam pensar na grande batalha que viria com o inverno. Precisava proteger sua família. Pensou no eu filho que viria da mulher que amava, sentiu o sorriso nos lábios e aspirou de orgulho e felicidade. Colocou o vinho em uma taça para se refrescar e sorveu em um gole, olhando o lindo dia pela janela dos aposentos reais da Fortaleza Vermelha.

O dia estava quente, por isso retirou a camisa e pensou em banhar-se antes da chegada de Daenerys de seu passeio. Tinha a incentivado caminhar assim que os enjoos passaram. Andara bem cansada naqueles primeiros meses, sempre a via pouco pela manhã, e quando voltava das reuniões e grandes compromissos, já a encontrava dormindo profundamente.

Naquela manhã ela saíra rápido para passear, o que ele achou estranho. Encontrara Dany olhando-o quando acordara. Ela não o beijou ao sair e nem um carinho. A porta abriu-se as suas costas e ouviu-se apenas um silêncio perdurante, ele olhou para trás e encontrou Dany encostada em sua penteadeira. Ela deslizava suas mãos com destreza pela borda da mesa, e seu rosto tramava algo, pois o fogo que viu em seus olhos o afetou com intensidade. Ela estava corada e pôde perceber os seios maiores, arredondados e apertados pela roupa. O desejo passou por ele como um furacão, o lobo foi desperto diante dessa singela imagem. Ele a via apertar a saia do vestido e lentamente subi-la, ficou por alguns segundos olhando as pernas serem descobertas e quis acariciá-las com sofreguidão por oras a fio.

\- Dany? - Ela derretia-se ao ver o peito nu e suado de Jon por baixo das roupas. Pareceu devagar em pensamentos por um minuto.

\- Isso tudo é pra mim? - A voz dela pareceu rouca e sensual. Apontou para seu tórax musculoso. - Eu não consigo parar de olhar.

\- Você está bem, meu amor? - Jon ficou confuso sobre o humor da esposa, antes cansada e sonolenta, agora brilhava por completo e estava irremediavelmente linda. Jon foi até ela e delicadamente a segurou nos braços sentindo o arrepio na pele alva e macia de Dany. Algo rosnava dentro dele, ele apenas tentou controlar o ímpeto. - Quer um pouco de água?

\- Talvez. - Ela olhou preguiçosamente cada milímetro do dorso do marido. - Mas minha sede é outra. - Ela trancou a porta e voltou para ele, acariciando com o dedo o meio do peito desnudo e acalorado. - Quero você. - O olhar dela incendiou qualquer razão dele.

Ela o empurrou na cama e ficou a sua frente, sorrindo em prazer. Abaixou as alças do vestido e expôs os fartos seios. A sede de tocá-los e beijá-los fazia o sangue de Jon ficar em brasas, o maldito Ghost não o deixava pensar em Dany com carinho e ternura, só conseguia sentir um desejo selvagem, cru e corrosivo, em tomá-la fundo e com ímpeto animal. Ela deixou o longo vestido cair aos pés, estava nua por baixo dele. A linda barriga protuberante lhe dava, por alguma razão, uma áurea de ternura e desejo.

\- É algum tipo de pecado desejar você agora? - Ele a olhou com timidez e revelou o que gostaria, Dany sorriu com prazer.

\- Pecado é não me dar o que quero de você. - Ela ajoelhou-se no colo do marido e o beijou, com desejo líquido. Sem pensar em nada, pegou-a e a deitou na cama.

Os beijos no lóbulo da orelha desciam devagar, com preguiça por entre a pele e pelo cheiro dela, Jon demorara em seus lábios para sentir o gosto do amor pleno de sua amada, desceu para seus seios e dedicou-se em carinhos, abandonado em fascinação.

Tomava-os com carinho, pois sabia que já estavam sensíveis o suficiente, ela parecia gostar em demasia, não conseguia segurar os gemidos que saiam com mais frequência e mordia os lábios com força para não gritar como gostaria. Tão frágil e tão forte, ela era o tipo de prazer que era infindável, ele pensava que nada o poderia fazer mais feliz do que apenas amá-la, descobrira que todo amor que tinha para ela era algo tão grande e tão insuficiente ao mesmo tempo, ela merecia mais, mais de tudo o que existe. Baixando os beijos, deteve-se na barriga de Dany e sorriu, beijou-a com delicadeza.

\- Ei bebê, é melhor tapar seus ouvidos, papai e mamãe vão brincar agora. - Daenerys sorriu. Ele desceu um pouco mais e delicadamente, Dany afastou suas pernas enquanto mergulhava as mãos nos cabelo encaracolados do marido, carinhando as madeixas com calor. - Que tal mandar um beijo para o nosso bebê, meu amor. - Beijou-a em seu ponto de prazer e Dany contorceu-se, mordendo seu travesseiro, para depois gritar seu nome para quem quisesse escutar além das portas. Ela era sua rainha sendo amada, sendo adorada e todos poderiam saber, não se importava. Ele era dela e somente dela.

Chegando à beira da paixão, Dany o puxou pra si, e montando-o com devassidão, começando a mover-se devagar, deixando seu esposo inebriado. Estava selvagem, instintiva, primitiva e felina. Encaixou sua barriga ao tórax de Jon e cavalgou, sentindo-o profundamente. Jon sentia o poder de Ghost crescendo em seus instintos. Deitou-a e estocou com profundidade, exalando o cheiro feminino e a essência de progenitora que o deixava louco e fora de si, o lobo uivava dentro de seu corpo e por um minuto, desligou-se de seu humano, algo que Dany causava nele com frequência. Chegaram ao climáx ao mesmo tempo, quando ele pareceu fundir-se a sinergia da esposa, a trouxe para o colo novamente e a beijou apaixonadamente, segurando-a pelo quadril curvilíneo.

\- Pelos Deuses, Daenerys, eu te amo demais. - Encostou sua testa na dela.

\- Nós amamos você também. - Ela sorriu e seus olhos se encontraram. - Eu amo você, Jon. Mais do que tudo no mundo.

\- Nunca imaginei ser mais feliz do que ao lado de vocês. - Passou a mão na barriga e ela colocou a sua por cima da dele. - Agora eu sou completo.

Os beijos duraram toda a tarde e se amaram mil vezes mais e a cada vez era como se fosse novo, diferente, mais especial. Tudo o que importava era aquele amor que transbordava seus corações e nada deixaria esse amor morrer.


	20. Chapter 20

...

Jovens estavam concentrados no pátio real, prontos para jurar fidelidade a guarda real. Centenas deles ingressaram por intermédio dos calorosos discursos do rei sobre o perigo que vinha do Norte, onde despertou-se o desejo de defender o reino a todo custo e sobre qualquer ameaça.

Jon e seus intendentes estavam recebendo homens cada dia mais, de todas as partes de Westeros. Sua campanha estava sendo um sucesso, logo estariam fortificados para defender sua casa. Eles traçaram estratégias e decidiram colocar Winterfell como um ponto base de operações.

\- Precisamos preparar as tropas e acampamentos para migrarmos para Winterfell, os batalhões precisam se juntar o quanto antes para que possamos começar os treinamentos. - Jon caminhava ao redor das cadeiras onde jaziam vários membros importantes da intendência do Rei e da Guarda Real. - Sor Barristan, por favor, vistorie qualquer tipo de treino desses jovens, e se não estiver a seu agrado, peça para que troquem o superior imediato com rapidez.

\- Assim será feito, Vossa Graça. - Sor Barristan respondeu de sua cadeira.

\- Lorde Tyrion, certifique-se de que será possível manter todos neste castelo cientes do desejo do Rei e da Rainha de irmos para Winterfell assim que os treinamentos forem concluídos e ordene os investimentos financeiros.

\- Como quiser, Vossa Graça. Providenciarei para que nosso Maester envie corvos para todos os lordes de Westeros, em breve repassarei vosso desejo à todos. E fique tranquilo, eu mesmo cuidarei das finanças reais.

\- Obrigado. - Sentou-se em sua cadeira. - Há algo mais a ser colocado?

A porta se abriu e Daenerys adentrou a Saleta Real, acompanhada de Lady Margot. Os olhos de Jon se iluminaram e seu sorriso quebrou qualquer protocolo em frente ao Pequeno Conselho. Todos podiam notar o brilho no olhar de ambos ao se verem. Jon passara a relembrar os encontros quentes que compartilhava com a esposa, ela parecia diferente, porém feliz e milhões de vezes mais ardente do que o de costume.

Seu sorriso pra ele era mais contente e aberto, sua pele brilhava na medida que se aproximava. Dany depositou um beijo nos lábios do marido, que puxou a cadeira para que se acomodasse confortavelmente.

\- Bom, espero que depois de algum tempo afastada, eu consiga acompanhar o que todos têm em mente para nosso futuro. Porém não antes de esta reunião acontecer, eu e o senhor meu esposo resolvemos considerar algumas situações. Como sabem nossa base será no Norte para a luta contra nossos inimigos. Eu e seu Rei nos mudaremos para Winterfell dentro do alguns meses, pelo menos até que o bebê esteja menos dependente.

\- Iremos nos preparar ao máximo, Vossa Graça. - Verys disse. - Providenciaremos para que tudo esteja pronto para a mudança. Podemos receber um corvo branco a qualquer momento anunciando o inverno.

\- Seria ótimo contar com sua eficiência, Lorde Varys.

\- Vossa Graça! - Jon viu Morett entrar apressadamente pela porta principal da saleta. O garoto parecia ter encontrado um fantasma de tão pálido que se encontrava.

\- Morett, aconteceu algo? - Dany falou alarmada.

\- Vossa Graça, dois homens estranhos lhes mandaram isso. Não parece ser boa coisa.

Dany pegou das mãos de Morett o pequeno rolo de papel e olhou a cera impregnada na folha. Seu coração deu um salto no peito quando viu a pirâmide de Meereen gravada. Jon delicadamente tirou das mãos da esposa e quebrou o lacre, lendo o conteúdo atentamente. Dany virou-se para ele, não poderia dizer o que seria, mas a expressão de Jon não deixava dúvidas.

\- Daario Naharis. - Disse com uma expressão séria.

\- O que ele disse, Jon? - Ele ficou em silêncio. - Jon!

\- _Minha amada Dany. Como está?_ \- Ele começava a ler e sua expressão autera representava a gravidade da situação. - _Sor Jorah me disse que está maravilhosamente bem, casada com um bastardo, aliás este, filho de um dos homens que acabaram com sua família._ \- Jon respirou fundo diante da provocação. - _Bom, não falemos do passado, claro, e nem alimentemos ressentimentos. Pedi para que o seu Ândalo favorito cavalgasse até Westeros e lhe mandasse minha proposta de casamento. Uma vez que você insistiu que eu permanecesse aqui, encontrei uma forma para que nós dois pudéssemos finalmente estar juntos como antes, porém como adivinharia que você estaria tão depressa em qualquer enlace?_ \- Um nó na garganta o fez parar por um segundo de ler. - _Obviamente tomei como uma afronta, em que Jon Snow seria melhor do que eu? Seria melhor do que eu em seu leito? Ou seria apenas algum plano para ter mais poder? Não me importo tampouco com isso no momento. Aviso-lhe que agora, Meereen e toda a Baía dos Dragões estão sitiadas por mim e meus homens, onde instauraremos uma ditadura sobre toda a população. Fui afrontado por você, minha rainha, porém não cederei mais aos seus intentos de zombar de mim e fazer-me um tolo mais uma vez. Diga ao seu rei o quanto aprecio sua coragem por ser um bastardo tão audacioso e sentar-se no Trono de Ferro. Vida longa ao Rei e a Rainha. Com carinho, de seu único exímio amante, Daario._ \- Amassou a carta com apenas uma mão e a jogou contra a parede.

\- O que faremos, Vossa Graça? - Varys tinha o rosto assustado e pálido com a iminência de uma guerra.

\- Não vou permitir que ele faça isso. Lorde Tyrion, comunique todos os soldados, partiremos ao amanhecer para Meereen. - Sua expressão igualou-se a uma escultura de pedra e em seus olhos era possível ver todo o gelo do Norte. - Peça uma reunião extraordinária e convoque o maior número de homens que puder.

\- Vossa Graça está ciente que grande parte desse exército luta para defender nosso povo, não em intrigas do outro continente. - Tyrion disse impassível sentado à cadeira da Mão. - Não estão preparados para um golpe de estado.

\- Então eles defenderão sua rainha e seu príncipe, apenas. Peça para reunir os mais preparados para tal. Quero homens junto de Dany a cada segundo do dia. - Ele retirou sua espada do ostensório da Saleta Real. - Partirei para lá, eu e ele resolveremos isto como homens, se ele ainda for um.


	21. Chapter 21

Jon subira os aposentos reais para preparar seu baú rapidamente. Ele precisava calcular mentalmente tudo o que poderia ser feito para deter os planos de Daario imposto à sitiada Meereen. Ouvira histórias sobre o quanto sua esposa lutara para conseguir trazer paz para a cidade, abolindo a escravidão de uma vez por todas da cultura daquelas pobres pessoas. Era inaceitável, ele como protetor dos Novos Reinos, ficar inerte a esta afronta. Partiria nem que fosse por conta própria, sozinho.

A imensa porta do aposento foi aberta e o farfalhar das sedas do vestido foram ouvidos; Dany.

\- Pedi para que Lady Margot preparasse imediatamente meus pertences e colocasse tudo em nossa embarcação.

\- Você fica, Dany. - Disse simplesmente. Colocou sua espada, enrolada em alguns panos dentro da baú ao final de tudo, para que assim lhe ficasse acessível.

\- Nem pense que ficarei aqui enquanto ele me afronta da maneira mais baixa possível, Jon. - Ela elevou a voz. - Eles são meu povo também e pouco me importo se você me levará. Eu irei e está decidido. Nossos intendentes cuidarão daqui e não te deixarei sozinho. - Ela se aproximou em seguida e tocou seu ombro, enquanto Jon estava de costas para ela. - Não vou permitir que nos deixe aqui, Jon Stark.

\- Meu amor. - Ele se virou para ela e enlaçou seus braços em sua cintura, sentiu também a barriga de Dany acomodar-se em seu corpo. - Não posso permitir que nada lhe aconteça, que nada aconteça ao nosso bebê. - Ele acariciou a barriga lentamente, fazendo com que Dany depositasse sua mão por cima da dele. - Precisam estar protegidos e não me perdoaria se alguém os machucasse. Entenda e não seja tão teimosa. - Pediu com carinho, levando aos lábios, as mãos da amada esposa. - Por favor, minha rainha.

\- Que tipo de rainha eu seria se não pudesse estar ao seu lado? - Ela encostou sua testa na dele. - Prometo que manterei Ghost por perto e iremos ficar muito bem.

\- Porque tem que ser tão cabeça dura? - Ele lhe beijou amorosamente.

\- Porque amo você.

Em menos de um dia, centenas de embarcações já estavam prontas para a partida. Um bom número de soldados foi providenciado e armado para qualquer eventualidade. Todos os mantimentos e pertences à bordo estavam em seus devidos departamentos. Kings Landing foi reforçada para que não houvesse margem para nenhum plano escuso ou ataque surpresa das forças de Daario atingissem-os pela costa.

Jon acomodou Dany na cama da imensa cabine real. Tinha medo que a esposa passasse por algum mal estar da viagem. A madrugada estava fria, por isso logo se juntou a sua rainha em seu leito, sobrepôs mantas e cobertores e abraçou ela, aninhando-a em seu peito para que, em seus braços, ela pudesse adormecer bem.

\- As vezes tenho medo. - Disse ela depois de muito tempo em silêncio.

\- De que? - Ela levantou os olhos para ele, e ali Jon vislumbrou um céu de estrelas.

\- De que algo te aconteça. - Nos olhos dela via-se a dor de um futuro incerto, um medo dilacerante. Jon viu seu coração comprimir-se diante da preocupação da esposa.

\- Eu estarei sempre aqui, sabe disso. - Ele lhe beijou a ponta do nariz. - Se me pedirem para escolher entre perder meu poder e perder você, escolherei perder o poder todas as vezes. - Ela o beijou ardentemente. - Queria ter mil vidas, para poder vivê-las ao seu lado, em seus braços.

…

Daenerys finalmente colocara os pés em solo firme, na Baía dos Dragões depois de muitas semanas viajando naquele barco. " _Myssa"_ era o que ouvia da multidão que se aglomerava para vê-la passar. Jon, como sempre ao seu lado, a ajudava a caminhar pelas ruas irregulares. O povo parecia ansioso, temeroso. Os olhares caíram sobre o Rei, curiosos e duvidosos.

Os batedores reais, levaram o casal em sua casa rolante e certificaram-se da segurança no trajeto até a pirâmide de Meereen.

Daario não habitava ali, inclusive cumprira seu dever do quartel da patrulha da cidade, deixando seu antigo castelo interditado. Foram suas forças que haviam retomado seu lugar por direito. Jon achou seguro permanecer ali por algum tempo, porém novamente pediu reforço pelas entradas. Sabia que Ghost estaria com ela, mas pressentia coisas terríveis.

Somente quando o último baú foi deixado, é que a tranquilidade os abateu, assim como o cansaço. A pedido de Dany, Jon dormira um pouco com ela, sabendo que quando levantassem, teriam que tomar algumas atitudes.

\- Sente-se bem, Vossa Graça? - Perguntou Barristan Selmy ao seu lado, em meio a Sala Comum. - Parece cansado demais.

\- Não durmo muito bem pela noite, Sor. - Ele lhe devolveu o olhar, ainda que cansado e sem forças para desenvolver justificativas.

\- Sabe que eu conheci o senhor irmão da rainha; Rhaegar, certo? - Jon pouco ouviu ao longo da vida o nome do sequestrador de sua tia, Lyanna. Mesmo de seu pai era difícil se ouvir alguma referência sobre eles. Para quem esteve lá, como Sor Barristan, o nome estava fresco na memória, parecia que havia acontecido há pouco tempo atrás.

\- Ele não fez o que disseram que fez, Vossa Graça. - O soldado disse apenas. - Ele era apaixonado por ela, traiu sim a princesa Elia, porém ele a amava muito. Sua tia, Lyanna.

\- Ele a estuprou. - Afirmou, porque por muito tempo essas palavras foram de alguma forma uma prova cabal de que sua tia havia ido contra sua vontade.

\- Vossa Graça conhece tantas pessoas maldosas, porque não haveriam de ser maldosas com um guerreiro como ele? Era honesto, Vossa Graça, tinha princípios e justiça. Era quieto e triste, sofria em cada nota que sua harpa tocava.

\- Porque me diz isso? - A afirmação de Sor Barristan veio espontaneamente. Queria saber o motivo pelo qual pautava este assunto. - Não sinto rancor por alguém que nunca conheci, apesar de tudo o que dizem sobre ele, não sinto nada.

\- O falecido Rei Robert, que os deuses o tenham consigo, é quem disseminou essa história. Ele tinha o orgulho ferido, e por isso nunca pensou na possibilidade de Lady Lyanna ter ido por vontade própria com o príncipe.

\- E o ponto é? - Queria saber o que tudo aquilo significava no contexto geral de sua vida, porém ainda não conseguira encontrar um gancho plausível.

\- Ele morreu tentando honrar sua amada e não para simplesmente derrotar Robert, morreu para salvá-la de algo muito maior que ele. Creio que fará o mesmo pela rainha, contra um homem mal amado por ela. - Jon começou a encaixar as peças daquela história. - Vossa Graça tem a mim e a seus guardas, eu não poderei deixá-lo sozinho neste confronto e perdê-lo também. Até pouco tempo atrás, desejava ter morrido naquela Batalha à ter baixado minha espada para Robert, mas agora entendo o porque estou aqui. Os deuses me fizeram ver que se um dia precisar morrer, que seja por um homem honrado como o senhor. - Jon compadeceu-se do homem. - Sei que seria o único que honraria minha vida com a sua própria.

\- Eu aprecio seu carinho, Sor. Porém ele afrontou a minha honra e a de minha esposa, e isso não ficará impune. Preciso fazê-lo sozinho, mas eu preciso que se comprometa a estar ao lado de Daenerys e do meu filho ou de minha filha. Um deles será seu suserano e é disso que precisa cuidar.

\- Verá seu filho nascer, isso lhe prometo. - Sor Barristan estufou o peito de orgulho.

\- Tenho fé que sim. - Ele bateu no ombro do homem, salvaguardado pela armadura branca da Guarda Real. - Irei até minha esposa, mantenha os rapazes em alerta, certo?

\- Com certeza, Vossa Graça. Tem minha palavra.


	22. Chapter 22

Daenerys estava em sua banheira, mergulhada em águas fumegantes como sempre gostava. Acariciava a barriga e apreciava com satisfação momentos como aqueles, somente ela e seu bebê. Conversavam muito quando Jon não podia estar ao seu lado, sentia-se mais feliz ainda em saber que o bebê crescia saudável. Ghost se sentou perto dela, pousando o focinho na borda da grande banheira. Os olhos vermelhos, tão dóceis, a olhavam com ternura e admiração. Muitas vezes era possível encontrar no lobo os resquícios de Jon e por isso seu coração já o amava por completo. Acariciou-o entre os olhos languidamente, fazendo com Ghost fechasse-os e soltasse um dos seus grunhidos de satisfação. Seu corpo levitava sobre a água e seus cabelos espalhavam-se como raios dourados que cobriam o céu num dia quente de verão.

Ouviu passos às suas costas, o perfume amadeirado e único do marido tomou o lugar, a ternura a preencheu novamente; Jon. Ele caminhou até ela, e sem nenhuma palavra dita, retirou sua roupa lentamente. Os olhares estavam conectados um ao outro, pregados e incandescentes. Como ele ainda poderia sentir desejo por ela? Sentia-se enorme e inchada, mas nunca lhe vira olhar diferente de como sempre a olhara, apaixonado, fascinado.

Dany olhou a compleição nua a sua frente, como que talhada pelo mais habilidoso escultor de todos os reinos. Percebia a excitação dele, e sua pele arrepiou-se mesmo no calor da água. Ele entrou e sentou-se ao seu lado, a trazendo para seu colo. Olhava seu rosto tão atentamente, em cada resquício como se tentasse gravá-la pela última vez. Acariciou seu rosto e sorriu levemente, levando seus dedos por entre seus cabelos. Dany sentia a rigidez em sua pernas e reacendeu-se em paixão.

\- Jon. - Sussurrou a centímetros de seus lábios

\- Não diga, Dany. Nem pense em dizer isso. Eu amo você, você me ama e isso não vai acabar. - Ele deslizou os lábios pelo queixo da esposa, beijando o canto de sua boca. - Eu só quero que faça amor comigo como nunca fez. Me faça esquecer que o amanhã vai existir.

Em um beijo voraz e até agressivo, jogaram-se de encontro a pura paixão, Dany montou abruptamente nas pernas de Jon. Enquanto o beijo transgredia seus desejos, as mãos de seu rei acariciavam sua parte íntima com uma habilidade ímpar, o toque sutil e arrebatador a implodira em um milhão de pedaços. Não, não iria perdê-lo.

Ele beijou seu pescoço e seus estalos soavam como uma canção para heróis, fascinante e melodiosa.

Ele a penetrou devagar e enquanto seus quadris iam de encontro aos deles. Os lábios de Jon vagarosamente demoraram em seus seios, depois beijando-lhe a barriga. Ele sentia já a saudade randômica a cada momento em que cada estocada o deixava mais perto do ápice.

\- Eu te amo Daenerys. Enquanto viver, seu corpo e sua alma serão para sempre meus, como os meus serão somente seus. - Deu-lhe uma estocada funda fazendo Daenerys gritar de prazer seu nome. - E se eu morrer, a última coisa que quero lembrar são dos seus olhos brilhando quando faço amor com você.

Dany arranhou o tórax de Jon com força e moveu-se mais rápido, gritando descontroladamente o nome do esposo. Encostaram suas testas e Dany agarrou-lhe os cabelos, enquanto cavalgava-o com todo o vigor e ele beijou-lhe como a última vez, doce e envolvente. Gozaram ao mesmo tempo e enquanto ela se recuperava , ele distribuía beijos pelo alvo colo, aspirando seu perfume.

Ele a virou na banheira, sentando-a em sua borda larga. Ela o olhou confusa, enquanto antes que lhe beijasse entre as pernas. Sorriu em meio a um gemido profundo, sentindo a habilidosa língua explorando-a por completo, descobrindo-a em locais onde nunca descobrira. No ápice, ela sentiu derreter-se nos lábios de Jon, que recebeu seu gosto com toda a perversão e carinho; ele era incrível e ela iria ignorar de todas as formas aquele estranho sentimento em seu peito que a consumia enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço e a abraçada com amor.

Dany e Jon desceram até o Salão Principal para o jantar com seu Pequeno Conselho. Varys, Lady Margot, Sor Barristan Selmy se juntaram a farta mesa para um momento a sós, discutindo boas estratégias.

A serva entrara com vários pratos por vez, dispondo tudo a mesa. Dany serviu-se de pouco, pois ainda não tinha certeza do que poderia ou não comer, ainda enjoava um pouco. Evitou coisas pesadas e sempre mantinha-se ativa.

Obviamente Lady Margot não a deixava fazer nenhum tipo de esforço, e Jon estava seguindo-a desde então. Ele estava sendo o maior pai do mundo, sempre prestativo e amoroso. Enquanto estava ao seu lado, depois de terminar sua refeição, acariciava a barriga da esposa com um sorriso e olhos distantes, talvez pensando no futuro.

\- Vossa Graça. - Começou Sor Barristan. - Daario anda muito quieto para o meu gosto, precisamos agir.

\- Os homens já estão à sua procura? - Perguntou Jon, desviando-se por um minuto da proeminente barriga da amada.

\- Certamente, porém se eu fosse ele, também me esconderia de Vossa Graça.

\- Sor. - Jon deu-se ao desfrute de sorrir. - Você é o melhor que todos os reinos já viram, eu sou um mero aprendiz.

\- De forma alguma, logo não ei de servir para mais nada. - Todos riram à mesa.

\- Está sendo modesto como sempre, Sor! - Bocejou. - Estranho, não pensei que estivesse com tanto sono. - Melhor nos retirarmos, certo? - Dany assentiu.

Jon e Daenerys foram de braços dados até o quarto por entre o corredor. Jon estava fazendo um esforço absurdo para manter-se de pé.

Depois do jantar sentiu o cansaço mais incompreensível do mundo, o corpo parecia estar repentinamente tendo lapsos e então tentou apoiar-se na parede, ele sentiu o desequilíbrio de Dany e a procurou no meio das sombras, que quase lhe roubavam a visão.

\- Jon? - Ele percebeu a voz fraca de Dany, ela também não se sentia bem. - O que está havendo? - Nos olhos dela, ele percebeu que a estava perdendo para a escuridão.

\- Rápido para a cama, Dany. O bebê. - Ele reuniu suas últimas forças para que ela não caísse e se machucasse, quanto mais ao bebê. Levou-a e deixou-se cair ao lado dela. - Vai ficar tudo bem. - Ele pegou a mão de Dany o mais forte que pôde. - Seja forte Dany. Daario não vai conseguir… - Ele desmaiou e Dany perdeu aquele som que a mantinha lutando. Ela estava ali, deitada e de mãos dadas com seu amado, impotente.

\- Daario. - Dany deu-se conta do que Jon falava. - Não, isso não! - Sua voz era apenas um sussurro, ela também estava perdendo sua batalha. Em meio a um borrão, viu um homem entrar lentamente a pegá-la nos braços e, a última imagem que vira, foi a de sua mão separando-se da mão de Jon.


	23. Chapter 23

...

Jon recuperou seus sentidos na cama, quando Sor Barristan Selmy o tentava fazer cheirar alguma poção. Jon levantou em um sobressalto aterrorizado.

\- Dany, pra onde aquele desgraçado a levou? Ghost! - Jon o chamou aos gritos.

\- O lobo ainda dorme, Vossa Graça. - Disse Lady Margot entre lágrimas. - Daario a levou enquanto todos nós dormíamos.- Ela fungou algumas vezes e seus olhos mostravam toda a culpa que sentia. Ele sabia que não era culpa de ninguém, somente daquele maldito.

\- Alguém envenenou a comida, Vossa Graça. - Sor Barristan Selmy interveio. - Uma das serventes desapareceu hoje, nunca ninguém a tinha visto, um lamentável descuido de todo os guardas.

\- Não envergonhem-se, por favor. - Ele fechou os olhos. - Preciso pensar e preciso ir de encontro à ele, ele começou a jogada dele e não vai colocar a minha mulher no meio disso. Esse covarde vai pagar caro.

\- Que vamos fazer, Jon? - Disse Lady Margot sem importar-se com o protocolo. - Traga-a de volta, filho?! - Os olhos suplicantes o fizeram recordar daquele amor de mãe que aquela mulher sentia pela esposa. Ela também não tivera uma mãe pela qual se lembrar, assim como ele.

\- Eu irei, milady. Eu irei. - Ele pegou sua espada e saiu com a fúria tomando seu corpo. Sor Barristan e os outros homens foram atrás. Jon foi até a praça central onde tantas pessoa transitavam e subiu no local mais alto que encontrou, uma pilastra antiga de onde poderia ser ouvido por todos. - Estou aqui por Daario Naharis. - Gritou, fazendo com que toda a multidão olhasse para ele. - Ele sequestrou a minha esposa, a rainha de todos vocês e também a minha. Venho a público estender meu convite para uma batalha entre ele e eu, na Arena de Meereen. Ele me afrontou pessoalmente e espero que cumpra com o seu dever de homem e guerreiro para me enfrentar em troca da vida da minha rainha, Daenerys, da casa Targaryen.

Daenerys recobrou a consciência, percebendo-se em um lugar escuro e frio, ela tinha apenas uma fina manta e encontrava-se sozinha, e uma pequena cama e provavelmente, longe de casa, longe de Jon. A simples lembrança de Jon desorientado e desesperado por salvá-los, lhe corroía por dentro. Pousou a mão sobre a barriga e controlou o choro, o bebê, deveria pensar nele.

\- Você é um dragão como eu, meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem, isso te prometo. - Tentou se aninhar ao cobertor, rezando para não ver Daario. Tentou encontrar uma saída e esperava que algo pudesse acontecer, que Jon pudesse salvá-la. De repente entrou em seu quarto uma mulher, esguia e jovem, muito bonita. Ela lhe trouxe mais um cobertor. - Quem é você?

\- Que bom que acordou. Vim lhe ajudar, no momento certo. Não poderei ficar muito aqui, mas esteja preparada.

\- Mas como saberei que quer me ajudar? - Dany estava muito confusa. Como alguém ali poderia querer tirá-la dali pura e simplesmente? - Como saberei que não é uma mentira de Daario?

\- Você salvou a minha família, e por isso sou grata, Vossa Graça. - A jovem saiu quase que rapidamente do quarto.

\- Sua família? - Ela correu rápido para fora do pequeno quarto. - Ei, quem é você, menina? - Ela lhe olhou com olhos tão familiares, que ali pode ver a verdade de suas intenções, naquilo que tinha de mais sincero.

\- Ninguém. - Ela sorriu e saiu correndo, enquanto Dany cobria-se mais e mais para espantar o frio. Odiava o frio.

Algum tempo depois, a porta abriu-se e Dany o viu novamente. Daario caminhou até ela e sentou-se na cama. Seu olhar translúcido a assustava um pouco, seu sorriso parecia perverso demais, algo que nunca havia notado antes. Ele tentou tocar seu rosto, porém Dany se afastou. Não deixaria que ele a tocasse nunca enquanto vivesse.

\- Está mais deslumbrante do que me lembro na vida, querida. Devo admitir que a gravidez lhe iluminou ainda mais, apesar de ser daquele bastardo. - Ele levantou-se para andar pelo local. - Corajoso ele, inclusive. Me desafiou em público hoje, gritou em sua defesa para quem quisesse ouvir. - O coração de Dany disparou no peito e quase chorou de saudades por seu amado. Ele estava lutando por ela e ela teria que ter alguma fé nisso. - Irei me encontrar com ele, em termos é claro. Preciso me preservar e depois marcaremos nossa batalha. Ele acha que eu não vou derrotá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

\- Ele nunca iria te matar de maneira suja. Ele não é você, Naharis.

\- Uh! - Ele levantou as mãos. - Você está fazendo aquele olhar do dragão, certo? - Ele zombou. - Em outra época teria funcionado querida, não agora. Bom, eis os meus planos. Eu, ganhando do seu estimado bastardo, irei com você para Westeros e serei o seu novo rei e seu filho até poderá viver para governar depois de mim, porém neste período tudo o que for seu, será meu.

\- Nada será seu, tudo o que temos, Jon e eu conquistamos. Você não irá se sentar presunçosamente no Trono de Ferro, onde ele se senta e nem se deitará ao meu lado, onde ele se deita.

\- Deixe eu terminar, e também não te tocarei como ele te toca. - Ele foi até ela para tocar seu rosto, ela novamente se afastou. - Eu sou melhor que ele, sabe disso não sabe?

\- Você não é melhor que Jon Stark em nada. - Ela se levantou furiosa. - Ele é o homem que voltou dos mortos, que lutará contra os White Walkers. É o Rei de Westeros e dos Novos Reinos e o pai desse filho que carrego dentro de mim. Espero que durma bem suas últimas noites, pois logo sua alma não terá nenhum descanso. Agora saia porque eu realmente preciso dormir, o bebê não pode sentir nenhum estresse. E se eu morrer aqui com meu filho, você não terá nada do que quer. Ou acha que Tyrion não terá o prazer de acabar com sua raça?

\- O anão ainda tem seus sentimentos por mim, claro. - Ele sorriu. - Pequeno grande homem. Seria triste matá-lo tão facilmente.

\- Tenho certeza que meus dragões poderão obedecê-lo com facilidade, afinal quem os libertou?

\- Suas ameaças me excitam, sabe? - Daario mostrou um sorriso jocoso.

\- Gostaria de experimentar a sensação de ver você implorar pela sua vida. O pensamento me deixa mais excitada do que você.


	24. Chapter 24

…

Os brilhantes estandartes do exército liderado por Daario haviam sido colocados nas portas para a luta. Nunca antes, via-se um povo mais ansioso pelo fim daquela aflição. Eles esperavam algo de Jon e nisso vinha todo o peso daquela responsabilidade. Nunca sonhara em ser um rei de nada. Mesmo sendo Comandante da Patrulha, não havia amor pela patente que ostentava. Mas depois de tanto tempo dando sua vida a isso, de algo poderia ter certeza: aquele era seu dever. Tinha um dever a cumprir com aquelas pessoas, com Dany e com seu bebê. Morreria por todos eles, mas se os deuses de seu pai lhe permitissem, gostaria muito mais de viver, pegar seu filho ou filha nos braços, queria estar ao lado de Dany quando isso acontecesse, gostaria de sua família unida como nunca houvera antes.

" _Você deseja demais!"_ \- Dizia a voz em sua mente. Sabia que as batalhas eram cruéis, que nada disso tinha final feliz no ardor de uma guerra, porém precisava viver, precisava derrotar o homem que sequestrou sua família. Ela merecia isso dele, mesmo que ele não merecesse o amor dela.

Presumiu que o homem sentado no grande trono de bronze, fosse Daario. Seus intendentes ao lado que cochichavam incansavelmente ao seu ouvido, o fizeram entender algo, aquele homem tinha homens que trabalhassem por ele. Não sabia por quanto tempo havia sido assim, porém aquilo não importava. Era a vida de Dany e de seu filho que estava ali, a mercê de um rosto presunçoso e déspota.

\- Então você é o bastardo que voltou dos mortos? Conte-me, Jon Snow, o que viu de tão terrível do outro lado que o fez correr para as saias de minha amada? - As palavras foram jogadas com desprezo, como se realmente Daario não fizesse ideia de que ele era seu rei também.

\- Ela se apaixonou assim que me viu? - Jon fez apenas questão de sorrir. - Alguma dúvida sobre o fato de que ela não lhe amou nunca?

\- Aposto que pensava em mim. - Ele recostou-se na cadeira, visivelmente enfurecido, apesar de não deixar escapar qualquer esbravejamento.

\- Não veio me fazer perder tempo com suas ilusões infundadas, certo? - Jon disse com avidez. - Veio com sua dignidade me propôr um combate se não estou enganado.

\- Exato. Será um prazer talhar a sua cara de bastardo ao meu bel-prazer. - Sorriu de lado e Jon contou todos os White Walkers para não perder a cabeça ali mesmo e acabar com aquela história maluca.

\- Não posso esperar. Que seja hoje, ao entardecer. - Jon ordenou.

\- Isso se dará quando eu quiser, bastardo. - Disse o arrogante a sua frente.

\- Se está tão certo de que me vencerá, porque tenta adiar? - Jon zombou, era sua única chance de fazê-lo apressar aquilo. - Os lordes de Westeros odiariam um rei covarde.

\- Eu os mataria. - Disse simplesmente.

\- Até o mais inteligente dos homens sabe que isso não seria possível. Que espécie de comandante é você, que mal sabe sobre estratégia. - Desdenhou Jon. - Agora entendo o porque sitiar a cidade, ninguém poderia descobrir que seu Comandante não passa de um peão mal encaixado.

\- Como se atreve, bastardo. - Daario se levantou do trono e gritou enfurecido. - Morrerá hoje bastardo e o matarei na frente dela, pra aprender com quem está se metendo.

Antes do entardecer, Jon pedira para ficar sozinho em seus aposentos, mantendo todos apreensivos pelas horas que se passaram. Logo que saiu, todo os homens começaram a se debandar em direção a Arena. Ele tinha um colete de couro sem mangas, e sua calça. Embainhou Garralonga e rezou aos Deus Antigos de sua terra fria. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, ele encaminhou-se até lá a pé com dez mil homens, impondo a cidade um mar de vermelho de amarelo, um mar de fogo da casa Targaryen, os homens dragões que tinham armaduras em escamas vermelhas, amarelas e alaranjadas brilhantes como o sol. Seus elmos com gravuras rústicas do fogo e suas espadas, forjadas pelos dragões de Daenerys, agora eram as novas espadas de aço valeriano.

Os portões se abriram a sua frente e o fizeram vislumbrar uma multidão eufórica com sua entrada. As pessoas gritavam em uníssono, bem no alto da Arena, e as pessoas gritavam diferentes coisas, mas todos queriam ver apenas uma, queriam ver a batalha do Rei Lobo contra o Comandante de Meereen. Ele a passos lentos caminhava em meio aos louvores do público. Ele a viu em primeiro plano, por mais afastada que estivesse de Daario. Ela brilhava a luz do sol, a pele alva e seus olhos violetas reluziam como pedras preciosas. Ela estava mais linda que da última vez que a vira e seu coração retumbou no peito. Ao longe ele a viu protegendo a barriga, dali tão pequenininha. Seu bebê, ela e tudo lhe vieram como um filme em sua cabeça. A primeira vez que a vira e sabia que tão prontamente se encantara. Amava-a quando a vira dormir por noites a fio, avama-a quando sorria para ele, amava-a quando acordava, amava-a quando tinha mau-humor, amava-a e só.

Daario desceu para a Arena e ali percebeu que Dany finalmente o havia encontrado, ela lhe sorria e segurava seu ventre com as duas mãos. Seu olhar de sofrimento me mandava boa sorte. Eu lhe sorri, precisava avisar que só sairia dali com ela em seus braços, de volta no seu abraço para sempre.

Daario chegou a uma distância dele, tapando sua visão para a esposa.

\- Não olhe muito, pode acabar chorando, bastardo. - Ele tinha tanto o desejo de tirar daquela cara aquele sorriso. Derrubá-lo por fazer isso com sua família, que voltaria mais forte, tudo renasceria.

\- Você não viverá o suficiente para vê-la sair daqui comigo. - Sorriu para ele, os nervos tomavam conta de seu corpo, mas relaxou. Segurou o cabo da espada, serpenteando seus dedos ao seu redor. Seus sentidos só tinham um objetivo. De olhos fechados, ele sentiu Ghost em sintonia. Daario pareceu sobressaltar-se com a impressão de ver os olhos vermelhos reluzir nos de Jon.

\- Tire sua espada Jon Snow, morra em toda a sua honra. - Daario retirou a espada da bainha e rasgou o ar a frente do rei. Ele parecia ter orgulho de sua arma, porém mal sabia o que a sua sabia fazer.


	25. Chapter 25

Daario fez começou o embate e golpeou pela primeira vez, investindo tudo o que tinha contra o homem que havia lhe tirado a mulher que ele sempre desejava. Jon defendeu a investida com sua espada, tendo os braços tão firmes enquanto o aço que reluzia a luz do Sol naquele dia decisivo. Daario pareceu relutar por uma fração de segundos contra a ideia de já estar começando a perder aquilo, tentava investir e apostar em surpresas, porém era Jon quem não parecia titubear. Desferiu golpes contra Daario tentando alcançar-lhe algum membro vital, qualquer veia que o fizesse sangrar imediatamente, não importando se era apenas seu instinto falando. Não poderia negar a qualidade de luta do Comandante de Meereen, mas tinha que ser mais esperto e prever mais, pensar mais e tere amplitude de guerra, afinal tinha um pai como Eddard Stark a orgulhar. Cansar o oponente seria uma boa saída.

A batalha passou a durar horas, Dany estava cada vez mais impaciente com aquilo. Ela poderia ver o cansaço de Jon e temia por sua vida. Naquele mesmo instante, um guarda agarrou-lhe o braço.

\- Vossa Graça, precisamos sair imediatamente. - Seus olhos pareciam gentis.

\- Quem é você? - Daenerys simplesmente não poderia confiar no primeiro que lhe oferecesse ajuda, especialmente vestindo as armaduras de Daario.

\- Eu lhe disse que voltaria e que estivesse preparada. - Dany naquele momento pareceu compreender tudo.

\- Menina? - Ela não tinha certeza, mas aquele homem parecia-se demais com aquela misteriosa menina que a visitara em seu cativeiro. Não tinha seu físico esguio, nem seu tamanho e altura, mas algo lhe dizia que era ela.

\- Não temos muito tempo, por favor. - Ela levantou-se e junto dele foi saindo aos poucos. Deu sua última olhada para Jon, ainda resistindo a batalha travada e desejou ardentemente que aquela não fosse a última vez que o veria. Correram pelos becos da Arena e o guerreiro cobriu-lhe com uma capa, escondendo os cabelos prateados e a roupa aristocrata. Dany o viu tirar a máscara e então a imagem de outra menina aparecer. Seus olhos ficaram vidrados e estupefatos.

\- Uma mulher Sem-Rosto? É isso o que você é, certo? - Dany lhe perguntou incrédula.

\- Sou muitas coisas, Vossa Graça, mas com certeza e especialmente uma sobrevivente.

\- Quem você é de verdade? - Afastou-se um pouco dela, com medo de que aquele fosse o momento derradeiro, de que ela a levasse dali. Como pudera ter confiado em uma desconhecida. Sabia o que era ser um homem ou mulher sem rosto, que eram usados para matar reis em específico.

\- Meu nome é Arya Stark. E estou aqui demonstrando minha gratidão.

\- Arya Stark? - Tudo começou a fazer sentido. - Você é a irmã de Jon. Temos que salvá-lo.

\- Temo que não possamos fazer algo agora. Meu dever é salvar você e ao bebê. Precisamos voltar para junto dos guardas e ir para Westeros.

\- Não posso deixá-lo aqui. - Relutou.

\- Não lhe cabe mais decidir isso. Se algo acontecer a Jon, a guerra se abaterá sobre esse lugar e você não terá como pedir ajuda a Westeros.

\- Eu sou a rainha. - Enfureceu-se Daenerys.

\- E meu irmão é o Rei, e eu sei o que Jon iria querer que eu fizesse. Ele iria querer que te levasse para casa. Agora vamos, logo todos vão se dar conta que você fugiu.

Arya subiu em uma pequena carroça e ajudou-a a se acomodar no pequeno banco. Dando a moeda ao cocheiro, pediu para que se dirigisse a Pirâmide de Meereen sem mais perguntas. Chegando a porta do salão principal, Lady Margot foi a primeira a vê-las e por um segundo olhou-a assombrada. As lágrimas de ambas molhavam o rosto e o abraço foi um presente naquele dia. Arya assistia a cena em certa distância, estava atenta a qualquer barulho.

\- Temos que nos esconder, não vão demorar a entender o que está acontecendo. Milady, poderia levar a Rainha a um lugar seguro?

\- Sim, eu irei. Não gostaria de vir conosco, senhorita?

\- Estarei aqui para nos defender se preciso. - Disse Arya.

\- Obrigada Lady Stark, Jon ficaria orgulhoso de você. - Dany disse com o olhar agradecido.

\- Lady Stark? - Lady Margot perguntou-lhe. - Perdão, Milady. - Disse envergonhada.

\- Não sou nenhuma Milady. - Ela tirou Agulha da bainha e tocou a ponta da fina espada. - Vão!

Jon passou a espada pelo braço de Daario e abriu-lhe o corte profundo, pingando seu sangue pela areia. Ambos pareciam cansados, e Jon percebeu que havia criado a ocasião perfeita para contra-atacar o oponente. Seu sangue fervilhou pelas veias, que dilataram num ritmo instantâneo. Jon sentiu a aura de Ghost despertando, e o instinto animal começava a tomar o controle. E quando os olhos se voltaram ao inimigo, algo o assustou profundamente. Daario tentou distrair a atenção de Jon com um falso ataque, porém Jon pareceu imóvel ao golpe com a espada no ar. Toda a força estranha que tinha, canalizou-se na espada e em apenas um golpe, a espada do Comandante voou para longe dele. O que fez com que o Rei voasse sobre ele e o derrubasse no chão. Socou-o como nunca antes havia socado um homem, o sangue esvoaçava pelo lugar e quando finalmente parou e observou toda a cena que se desenrolava ao seu redor. Ele levantou Daario do chão pelas alças, vendo-o corajosamente sorrir entre todo o sangue de sua boca.

\- Não tem coragem bastardo. - Ele gargalhou roucamente. - Não tem coragem de matar sequer um homem. Que espécie de Protetor é você, que não pode matar nem para proteger a vadia que ama?

\- Não sou eu quem vou ver você morrer, Comandante. - Ele disse com um sorriso pacífico. - Minha esposa é quem terá esse prazer. - Ele jogou Daario de novo no chão e levantou-se, caminhando até a tribuna, ele chamou os guardas e Sor Barristan. - Prendam-no e cuidem para que não morra, ele será um presente a senhora minha esposa.

\- Com prazer, Vossa Graça. - Chamou os guardas e imediatamente se dirigiram ao homem praticamente irreconhecível.


	26. Chapter 26

…

Arya escutou um batalhão marchando ao longe, foi até uma fresta da porta tentar vislumbrar algum sinal de pilhagem ou invasão, porém nada mais via que soldados num mar de fogo; os dragões da casa Targaryen.

Ela encontrou Jon caminhando com um pouco de dificuldade a frente daqueles homens. Sentia tanto orgulho do irmão, ele que não queria mais do que ser apenas um patrulheiro, agora era seu suserano. Ela embainhou sua Agulha e apenas esperou. Quando a grande porta se abriu-se a figura tão familiar surgiu e Jon imediatamente percebeu a sombra ao seu lado. Ele franziu os olhos parecendo não acreditar no que via, a boca se abriu e os olhos marejaram imediatamente. Arya depois de tantos anos não pôde segurar as lágrimas, perdeu a voz e nada conseguia dizer. Antes que o raciocínio voltasse, ele já a tinha nos braços. Seu abraço tão apertado e seu choro tão silencioso, trêmulo, a fizeram se entregar, sentir-se em casa finalmente.

\- Arya. - Era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer.

\- Estou de volta, irmão. - Ela sorriu como a muito não fazia.

\- Achei que tivesse morrido, minha irmã. - Ele olhava atentamente seu rosto, pegando-o com as duas mãos. - Onde esteve? Com quem?

\- São histórias demais para contar, isso poderemos fazer depois. Sua esposa está aqui, precisa ir vê-la.

\- Dany! - O instinto protetor do lobo tomou-o. - Onde ela está?

\- Escondida como pedi que ficasse.

\- Irei encontrá-la. - Sor Barristan, que já aguardava do lado de dentro da porta, veio imediatamente ao lado do rei e se ofereceu para acompanhar Arya até um dos aposentos. - Pedirei para que Lady Margot suba imediatamente para cuidar de sua estadia, minha irmã.

\- Não tenha pressa. Teremos uma viagem toda até Westeros para ficarmos juntos novamente.

Jon sentia o cheiro de Dany em algum lugar do castelo, sentia que ela tinha medo e queria poder não assustá-la quando estivesse por perto. Foi esgueirando-se corredor a corredor, com seu aroma de flores cada vez mais perto. Ele teve medo que seus passos a amedrontasse.

\- Dany, meu amor. - Ele disse baixinho. - Sou eu, eu estou aqui.

\- Jon? - A voz abafada saía de um pequeno armário de madeira, Jon não conseguia imaginar como ela havia entrado ali. - É você? - A voz pareceu trêmula.

\- Sim, meu amor. - Ele sorriu e lentamente se encaminhou ao armário incrustado no chão do pequeno quarto. Ele abriu a porta e encontrou o rosto em lágrimas da amada esposa, pensou que nunca mais o veria. - Pensou que agora que não vivo sem você, eu iria embora?

\- Jon, seu idiota. - Ela pulou em seus braços chorando, tentando conter as lágrimas de alegria por tê-lo. - Eu te amo tanto meu amor, tanto. Obrigada por voltar. - O beijou apaixonadamente.

\- Eu te amo, Dany. Nunca mais vou deixar que te tirem de mim. Nem você e nem nosso filho, eu prometo meu amor.

\- Diga meu amor, diga que o matou para sempre. - Perguntou ela. - Diga que ele nunca mais poderá nos machucar.

\- Ele vive meu amor, porém eu o trouxe para você. - Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem em pura fúria, uma vingança palpável. Jon sabia que ela faria Daario pagar. Ele beijou as mãos da esposa, enquanto ambos continuavam sentados no chão. - E quem lhe dará a sentença será você, minha rainha.

Mares foram atravessados até a volta de Jon e Daenerys para o conforto de seu lar. Jon não adiou seus compromissos e resolveu todos os percalços que ocorreram com seu afastamento, a festa nas ruas pelo feito do rei, recuperando as ricas terras de Essos permanecia viva e ativa. Lordes de todas as províncias vinham a seu encontro para cuspir gracejos e oferecer seus exércitos para a grande guerra que viria.

Daenerys descia devagar pelas escadas do Fosso dos Dragões, com a barriga proeminente, segurava-se nas paredes de pedras vermelhas lisas. Abrindo a porta, avistou Daario acorrentado, sentado ao chão, alheio a sua presença, porém tão somente quando a porta se fechou atrás de si, ele se deu conta do perfume de Dany. Nada havia sido dito, e ela mesmo esperava que não fosse, não até que ela quisesse que fosse dito. Odiava-o, assim como odiava Tywin Lannister, por ter destruído sua família, e aquilo não aconteceria de novo, nunca mais. Ela só tinha aquele bebê e Jon. Daario atentou contra seus bens mais preciosos, contra as pessoas que mais ama.

\- Eu realmente deveria fazer tantas coisas com você. - Ela disse apenas e Daario permaneceu imóvel, impassível. - Te deixei com o poder de Meereen porque confiei em sua lealdade, me havia provado muitas vezes, e me traiu como uma prostituta paga pelos Dragões de Ouro mais altos. E tudo porque não pode suportar ver Jon como seu rei?

\- Se engana. - Ele disse numa voz suave, porém perigosa. - Não suportei vê-lo como seu rei! - Gritou furioso. - Ele tomou meu lugar ao seu lado em todos os sentidos, e eu o odeio. Eu te odeio, você me traiu, mas a culpa agora é minha, não é? Eu fui culpado por seguí-la e por acreditar que seria a rainha deste lugar e de você eu ganhei seu abandono.

\- Vai morrer pelo que fez com o meu marido, Daario. E se me conhece tanto quanto acredita que conhece, sabe que eu vou cumprir o que digo.

\- Então mate-me, qualquer dor será menor que vê-la ser feliz ao lado dele. - Ela sorriu.

\- Jon!? - Ela gritou ainda de olhos fixos em Daario, vendo em seguida o recorde da sombra surgindo por detrás da grande porta. O caminhar ela calmo e lento, porém firme. Jon a beijou no rosto e a abraçou, fazendo-a sentir seu calor e segurança.

\- Que tal levarmos ele para dar um passeio? - Ele sorriu pra ela. - Talvez Drogon goste de acompanhar você, Daario. - Jon o fez se levantar rapidamente.

\- Ele anda meio rebelde, mas Dany acha que ele não está rancoroso pelo que fez. - Ele disse no ouvido de seu antigo algoz. - Mas ela pode estar só em negação, o que é normal nas mães.


	27. Chapter 27

Na clareira do que restou do grande Septo de Baelor, Daario estava esperando o que poderia ser seu fim, Dany sentava-se uma cadeira cravejada de adornos preciosos, num camarote distante, ao lado de Jon. A coroa pesada da mãe reluzia ao Sol da tarde, fazendo dela o baluarte da beleza. A coroa de Aerys era perfeita para a cabeça de seu Rei, um sinal de que ninguém seria melhor do que ele para governar seu povo. O rosto tão jovem que sempre parecia admirado a cada dia com aquilo que já deveria ser sua rotina. Nada sabia de governar um povo, Dany tudo o explicava sobre formalidades, com carinho e paciência. Duro como um nortenho poderia ser, porém quente como o Sol dornês.

Como um piscar de olhos, perdera o brilho do Sol, diante da sombra negra que tomava conta do ar, seu barulho estridente assustou toda a multidão presente para ver o julgamento do traidor dos reinos. Drogon apareceu imponente e mesmo distante em seu vôo, era possível sentir o calor que ele emanava. Dany segurou forte a mão do esposo, incerta se aquele seria o momento de vê-lo tão perto da multidão.

Jon ainda estava aturdido com a imagem daquela criatura. Nunca havia visto nenhum dos dragões de Daenerys, por medo de constatar que eram realmente de verdade.

Ele, que deveria ser corajoso, com medo dos Dragões? A sombra negra no céu, fez seu coração disparar e desejar voar junto à ele, algo que nunca sentira antes. Preferia guardar aquilo a sete chaves no peito, sabia que como rei, jamais poderia partilhar isso, um desejo que geralmente só crianças tinham. Não queria desonrar de nenhuma forma, sua esposa com tolices de menino ou fazerem os nobres rirem dela e duvidarem de seu reinado pelo que quer que fosse.

\- Daario Naharis! - Dany levantou-se e gritou a todos os presentes. - Essa é a sentença pelo crime de traição à coroa e pela injúria aos seus suseranos. A Casa Targaryen pune com veemência os homens que traem por qualquer motivo. Investir contra uma mulher e seu filho, ainda no ventre é inadmissível e seja em qualquer reino. Todas as mulheres nas mesmas condições serão protegidas e os homens, julgados e condenados. Assim como este, que diante dos deuses aceita seu destino a partir da consequência de seus atos. - Dany desceu as escadas com a ajuda de Jon.

Logo o vapor quente parou ao lado de ambos, gigante e impotente. Jon sentiu o calor através da proximidade. E o estrondo retumbou desde as extremidades da clareira. Os outros filhos de Daenerys tomaram o céu para si, arrebentaram as correntes e irromperam o azul, tão ao longe, que somente pareciam-se pássaros. Porém se aproximavam a cada segundo, o que assustou a multidão mais uma vez. Muitos corriam de medo, os outros ficaram desesperados e começaram o pandemônio, onde se apertavam dentre as pessoas. Daenerys levantou a mão direita e fechou-a abruptamente, fazendo-os pairar no ar imediatamente, em silêncio. A multidão aos poucos se acalmou, estupefatos com a obediência que as feras tinham por sua dona.

\- Por atentar contra a vida de seu Rei Jon, Da Casa Stark, o Primeiro de Seu Nome. Contra mim, sua Rainha e seu príncipe, legítimo ao Trono de Ferro, a sua sentença será a sentença dada pelos dragões. Dê-me as cordas. - Dany pediu para que os três dragões pousassem e amarrou as cordas às patas dos gigantes de fogo. Jon olhava os cada um deles de perto, ferozes e imponentes. Drogon era uma fortaleza negra que não poderia mensurar, Viserion com escamas coloridas em creme, Rhaegal em cores verdes e brilhantes. Eles também eram filhos de sua esposa, estava apaixonado. - Levem-o daqui!

Os dragões imensos bateram as asas, prontos para alçar vôo, os gritos desesperados de Daario, assustavam a multidão. Logo toda a clareira do Septo retumbava ao som pavoroso de quem antecipava seu fim. Imediatamente os três seguiram como um raio em direção ao céu, fazendo com que o corpo do antigo comandante parecesse uma pena de corvo, diante do vento ateu. Ele gritava no céu, cada vez mais distante, de ponta cabeça como uma trouxa de carga. Dany sabia que ele demoraria a morrer, os dragões se divertiram com ele primeiro, era um pensamento ruim de se ter, ainda que não se importasse em pensar num doloroso ponto final para ele. A idéia a fez sorrir como uma criança, ele merecia aquilo, havia sido traída por ele que pagaria triplamente agora, de uma forma literal e um pouco poética.

Jon a viu sorrir sem motivo, indo até ele para se juntarem em um só espaço, ele acariciou a barriga que se movimentava a medida em que se ouvia os dragões grunhido no céu em distância. Era o fim de seu sofrimento e o começo dos terrores dele. Queria que aquilo soasse como justiça para seu povo e não como tirania.

\- O bebê parece tão contente quanto você. - Ele lhe beijou o rosto.

\- Isso lhe dá medo? - Ela o perguntou desconfiada.

\- Isso significa que ele tem as mãos da mãe para governar. - Ele disse apenas, sorrrindo-lhe.

\- Logo ele chegará, posso sentir. - Ela acariciava a barriga. Jon lhe fazia massagem nos pés, enquanto aguardavam o jantar no quarto.

\- Precisamos pensar nos nomes, não acha?

\- Eu quero o nome de minha mãe, se for uma menina. Rhaella. - O violeta dos olhos de Daenerys se encheram de alegria e satisfação. Passava as mãos pela barriga com um olhar terno e sonhador. - Será tão forte quanto ela foi, e será uma rainha como ela.

\- Será como você diz. - Lhe sorriu com carinho. - Então posso escolher se for menino.

\- Certamente. - Ela o chamou para perto. - Que nome seria?

\- Eddard, como meu pai. - Disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. - Meu pai teve carinho por mim, cruzou terras e uma guerra me carregando em seus braços, provavelmente me livrando de uma vida mais difícil.

\- Parece-me justo, meu amor. - Ela sorriu e acariciou seus cabelos cacheados que tanto amava. Sentia que agora eram uma família e pelo primeira vez estava completa.


	28. Chapter 28

…

Jon saiu para a cavalgada matinal pelos arredores de Kings Landing. Ele pessoalmente foi ver como estava o processo de revitalização da antiga Baixada das Pulgas, agora o lugar estava decente para que os plebeus pudessem viver com dignidade. Os homens estavam sendo que aceitavam por livre e espontânea vontade lutarem e defenderem os Sete Reinos, eram devidamente treinados para a Grande Luta contra os White Walkers que vinham e ele sabia com todas as suas forças, que não demoraria.

Tyrion cavalgava ao seu lado, observando aquele lugar pelo qual já havia passado algumas vezes antes, sob os caprichos do sobrinho Joffrey. Cada dia a mais, ele ficava distante da lembrança de sua antiga família. A cada momento, aquelas pessoas perdiam os traços do resto, da voz em sua cabeça. Ele sabia que era bom em esquecer, e as dores ficavam no passado, aquela Baixada das Pulgas ficara no passado.

\- Esse lugar está realmente diferente, Vossa Graça. Você é um homem cheio de palavra. - Jon sorriu para o amigo, se Tyrion estava elogiando algo, aquele algo era com certeza genuíno.

\- Fico honrado de suas palavras. Obrigado.

\- Não cante vitória ainda, Vossa Graça. Dominar seu povo é fácil, perto de dominar uma Targaryen grávida. - Os dois riram.

\- Dany é uma mulher difícil, Nossa Mão, porém é fantástica e apaixonante.

\- Claramente não duvido, porém você sabe o que ela é capaz quando vingativa.

\- Por isso eu sou o bom marido e você o _bon vivant_. - Tyrion gargalhou.

\- Você está aprendendo a responder com a Vossa Mão, Vossa Graça?

\- Com você não se pode responder da maneira errada.

Ao fundo ambos escutam um burburinho dos soldados mais afastados, que visivelmente abriam espaço para um cavalo rápido. Tyrion piscou sem acreditar quando viu quem vinha na direção deles.

\- Lady Margot?! - Eles se entreolharam e Jon fica alarmado com o rosto da mulher em desespero.

\- Dany! - Sussurrou o nome da esposa.

\- Vossa Graça! - Disse ofegante. - Jon! - Ela tomou fôlego. - Dany, minha menina, está sentindo dores fortes. Está vindo.

Jon não pensou duas vezes e galopou o mais veloz que pôde. O coração disparado no peito, querendo explodir de preocupação e felicidade. Ele se sentia lento, pesado e perdendo tempo. Segurando firme nas rédeas, disparando contra o vento. Não queria ficar louco pensando nas possibilidade. Sua esposa precisava dele.

Ela estava tão bem quando saiu, preferiu ficar na cama, pois andava com muita dificuldade, sua barriga já a incomodava fisicamente. Ela esteve muito bem durante toda a gestação, não podia negar a surpresa do ocorrido. O bebê deles está chegando, queria estar com ela.

Jon deixou rapidamente o cavalo no estábulo e saiu correndo castelo à dentro. Próximo a entrada da porta, era possível ouvir os choramingos da esposa, chamando por ele. Subiu num piscar de olhos pelas escada e invadiu o quarto. As aias estavam todas ao seu redor, e no instante que o viram, levantaram-se para lhe dar espaço.

\- Estou aqui, meu amor. - Sentou-se ao lado ela e pegou suas mãos, dando um beijo na cabeça dele.

\- Jon! - Disse chorosa e ofegante. - Dói muito.

\- Eu sei, minha linda, eu sei. Mas você é forte, se lembra? Tem o sangue de Dragão.

\- Fica perto de mim, meu amor. Não me deixe sozinha. - Ela começou a chorar e a apertar as mãos dele.

\- Nunca eu deixaria meus amores sozinhos, nunca.

Ele não soltou as mãos da esposa. Lady Margot chegou com Tyrion, consolando-a, e assim que viu Dany cansada e sofrendo, quase quis tomar as dores para si e chorou ao ver como ela estava em lágrimas.

Durante a tarde toda, Dany sofreu e estava cansada. Jon ficou ao seu lado falando e sempre a beijando na testa, sendo carinhoso e atencioso. Pediu para que ela se hidratasse um pouco e comesse também, porém ela se recusava alegando muitas dores. Ele esteve preocupado o tempo todo.

Ela ficava mais fraca a cada hora que se passava.

Quando as contrações pararam por um momento, Jon a deixou descansar um pouco.

\- Jon, estou desesperada. Essa menina está em trabalho de parto e até agora nada de nascer. - Lady Margot chorava e abalada, tentava manter a calma.

\- Eu sei, estou tão preocupado com ela, está muito fraca. por favor, peça que tragam água e comida para ela se fortalecer.

\- Claro, vou preparar eu mesma algo para ela.

Jon ajudou Lady Margot a alimentar a esposa com muita dificuldade, queria aproveitar o tempo em que ela estivesse mais relaxada e calma. Todos no castelo corriam de um lugar para o outro e todas as coisas estavam preparadas para a chegada do príncipe ou da princesa. A parteira foi chamada para ficar a disposição da Rainha. Lady Margot pediu para que preparassem um banho para Dany enquanto ela poderia se mover.

Jon fez questão de pedir a saída de todos para que ele pudesse banhar Daenerys. Ele lavava todo o seu corpo e ajudava-a a relaxar, trocando com ela sorrisos e conversas mais calmas. Ele se sentia impotente por não poder ajudar a mulher da sua vida e não poder estar no lugar dela. O sofrimento dela era seu sofrimento.

Depois ele a ajudou a sentar-se na cama e a se vestir com um pijama fino e confortável.

\- Como estão meus bebês? - Ele fez um carinho no rosto da amada.

\- Estamos melhores agora, espero que na próxima eu consiga ter mais facilmente.

\- Claro que irá, meu coração. E eu estarei do seu lado para ver nosso filho ou filha nascer e ser tão linda como você. - Deu-lhe um beijo demorado.

\- Ai! - Dany saltou com a dor que resolvera aparecer novamente. - Está voltando, Jon.

\- Calma, estamos aqui, Lady Margot, por favor, chame aqui a parteira, acho que agora vai acontecer.

\- Claro. - A mulher saiu correndo porta a fora gritando a todos que pudessem ouvir.

\- Dany, por favor, lute meu amor. Hoje veremos o rostinho dos nosso anjinho e eu vou estarei aqui com vocês quando isso acontecer. - Dany assentiu com a cabeça e gritou com a contração.


	29. Chapter 29

O parto estava extremamente difícil, Dany estava cansada, e Jon aninhado à ela segurando a sua mão, a cada força que ela fazia a pedido da parteira, Jon ia junto, pedindo que ela ficasse forte. Jon sabia que mesmo cansada ela conseguiria. Lá fora ele via os dragões agitados e nervosos, gritando pela mãe, como se sentissem as dores de Dany. Ele queria estar em seu lugar, como queria. Pedia a todos os deuses numa prece, para que os salvassem as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Queria dar à aquela criança o que ele não teve, tinha certeza que Dany queria o mesmo, por isso lutava contra tudo para que eles tivessem as lembranças que eles nunca tiveram, a felicidade que nunca sentiram e o amor que nunca conheceram.

\- Força, Dany. - Ele dizia se agarrado a ela.

\- Estou vendo a cabeça coroar, Vossa Graça. Continue! - Disse a parteira.

\- Vamos Dany, vamos meu anjo. Vai conseguir. - Disse Lady Margot segurando sua outra mão. - Lute por eles.

Dany gritou tão alto, que toda as alas do castelo puderam escutar, as pessoas tão apreensivas rezavam para seus deuses e torciam pelo bem estar do bebê e da rainha.

Dany por um momento pensou em sua mãe e no que ela havia passado naquele dia chuvoso em Dragonstone. Ela lutava pela vida do filho, como ela fizera, não poderia perder seu bebê, não poderia deixar escapar sua família.

O choro estridente foi ouvido, uma criança aos berros, onde se fazia ouvir sua chegada. Daenerys sorriu aliviada e chorou com tanta emoção que não poderia conter.

A parteira deu o bebê aos braços da mãe, e quando ela o recebeu nada melhor poderia sentir. Ela olhou para o marido e o beijou demoradamente.

\- É uma menina, Vossa Graça. Muito forte, por sinal.

\- Pelos deuses, como ela é linda. - Viu que mesmo um pouco suja, os cabelos eram castanhos como os de Jon, porém com os traços finos característicos dos Targaryens ao longo dos séculos.

\- Nossa Rhaella, meu amor. Não era assim que queria? -Jon acariciou a bochecha gorducha da filha como ternura e chorava como uma criança. Nascera tão linda e saudável, que transbordava seu coração de amor e de esperança. Faria tudo por elas, faria tudo para que esse mundo ainda existisse para que eles pudessem viver em paz. A luta estava por vir e isso agora o assustava de verdade, agora sentia medo, por Dany, por Rhaella.

\- Quer pegá-la? - Dany sorriu para ele e seus olhos brilhavam muito, ela estava lindíssima, radiante. O entregou Rhaella em seus braços e o ajudou a segurá-la da maneira certa. Ela ela linda e tão pequena, tinha vontade de protegê-la de tudo o que pudesse. A bebê de repente lhe sorriu e não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas de novo.

\- Bem-vinda minha pequena princesa, Rhaella Targaryen. Eu sou o seu papai e essa é sua mamãe e estamos aqui pra te fazer a menina mais feliz e mais amada do mundo e de todos os reinos.

-Ai! - O rosto de Dany contorceu-se em uma careta de dor. - Está doendo de novo.

\- O que?! - Perguntou Jon assustado com Rhaella nos braços. - O que está sentindo?

\- A dor voltou, Jon. Fica comigo.

Imediatamente Jon deixou Rhaella nos braços de Lady Margot, para que pudesse cuidar de Dany naquele momento. Ele e a parteira tentaram descobrir o que estava havendo com sua esposa, até que ela pode ver algo que a assustou demais.

\- Outro bebê Vossa Graça. Está chegando. Precisará fazer mais força.

\- Outro? - Dany olhou assustada para o marido. Jon lhe ajudou segurando-lhe pela mão. O bebê saía lentamente, porém Dany estava cansada e não aguentava mais, o primeiro parto já havia sido suficientemente difícil para exaurir sua energia, porém nem ele e nem ela desistiriam de seus bebês. Mais uma vez o choro ecoou no cômodo. Mais uma vez o bebê foi entregue ao pai, emocionado como acontecera antes.

\- É um menino, Dany. Um menino. - Ele a entregou o menino forte de cabelos dourados e úmidos com as bochechas iguais da irmã. Ele foi aninhado pelos braços envolventes da mãe que o acariciou com carinho.

\- Ele é lindo, Jon, muito parecido com você. - Disse com a voz emocionada. - Traga Rhaella também, quero vocês aqui comigo.

Jon pediu para que Lady Margot lhe entregasse Rhaella e foi até a esposa, sentando-se ao seu lado e lhe beijando na testa. Aquela era a família deles, os dois presentes que os deuses lhe enviaram com gratidão. Ele não era merecedor, mas sua esposa sim. Olhou para Daenerys com olhos em puro estado de graça, linda, brilhante e fazendo a intensa luz do amor e da ternura, ela sim era quem tinha todo o direito de ter aquelas crianças, era o que ela sempre quis.

\- Quero que sejamos felizes para sempre, meu amor. Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, pois você me deu a sorte de ter uma vida. E eu que achei que antes havia acordado da escuridão quando voltei à vida, mas na verdade a luz quem me trouxe foi você.

\- Eu te amo, Jon Stark. E também amo nossa Rhaella e nosso Eddard. - O Beijo fora sincero e cheio de amor. Ele queria mais daquela felicidade enervante e quando o dia chegasse, se tivesse que se sacrificar para manter a vida deles, o faria sem pensar em mais nada.

Lady Margot pediu para que o quarto do casal tivesse os berços do príncipe e da princesa perto dos pais. Jon ajudava Lady Margot nos banhos e trocava as fraudas sozinho e com todo cuidado para não machucar os pequenos. Também auxiliava Daenerys a pegá-los para amamentar, onde logo dormiam tranquilamente. Jon tentava resolver o choro dos bebês na madrugada, para poupar o sono da esposa, depois de tantas horas de parto. Felizmente os filhos eram tranquilos, pois quando acordavam e faziam algum barulho, pegavam-os no colo e caminhava pelo quarto, embalando-os com carinho até dormirem novamente.

Rhaella parecia a mais agitada, porém depois de um tempo em seus braços dormia como um anjo, já Eddard dormia bastante e era extremamente risonho durante o sono. Jon só conseguia dormir quando via seus três tesouros bem, tranquilos e seguros. Caiu finalmente no sono, reforçando em seu coração que agora seu dever de marido e pai, mantê-los felizes e cada vez mais ao seu lado.


End file.
